Le Royaume de Mineralis
by mystrale9331
Summary: le royaume de mineralis est un royaume divisé en six partie d'égale importance. chaque partie est représenté par une pierre précieuse et régis par l'un des prince de la ligné royale. tout ces prince ont un point commun autre que de partager le même sans : ils sont maudit. cette malédiction il la doivent a un mystérieux peuple appeler "muteur"(pour en savoir plus lisez le prologue )
1. chap 0 : prologue

_**Le minéral.**_

 _ **Un vaste et magnifique royaume divisé en six régions princières.**_

 _ **Chacunes de ces régions est représenté par une gemme différente et est administré par un prince différent.**_

 _ **Ainsi, le royaume est fragmenté en 6 parties toute gérée depuis leurs propres capitales :**_

 _ **Emeraustirythe**_

 _ **Grenastirythe**_

 _ **Amétistirythe**_

 _ **Topazestirythe**_

 _ **Saphirstirythe**_

 _ **Onixstirythe**_

 _ **Les six princes, bien que partageant le même père n'ont jamais connut leur mère, ne se sont presque jamais fréquentés et sont tous plus différents les uns que les autres.**_

 _ **Pourtant, malgré leurs personnalité complètement incompatible les un envers les autres, ainsi que leurs apparences physiques qui ne laissaient pas un instant présumées qu'ils avaient un lien de parenté entre eux, les princes n'en restait pas moins très unis.**_

 _ **Car ils étaient tous pieds et poings liés.**_

 _ **Liés par leur sang mais encore plus lié par leurs destins.**_

 _ **Sombre et funeste, marqué en eux depuis leur naissance.**_

 _ **Ce lien qu'aucun des jeunes souverains n'aurait accepté de partager avec aucun de leurs frère se résumait en un seul terme : Malédiction.**_

 _ **Car depuis des décennies, le royaume de Mineralis était maudit.**_

 _Cela avait commencé il y à de cela 5siècles._

 _A cette époque le souverain de Mineralis Akashi 1_ _er_ _du nom régnait en maitre absolu sur l'intégralité du royaume._

 _Enfin, sur presque la totalité._

 _En effet, à la limite du royaume de Mineralis se trouvait deux autres « sous royaumes » qui répondait aux noms de : « terres amazones » & « Nolaw »_

 _Ces deux terres insoumises à son pouvoir croissant étaient une épine dans le pied du seigneur de l'époque qui ne mit pas longtemps à se décider à résoudre le problème : il envahit le royaume des terres amazones et s'engagea à arrêter les attaques sur l'heure si la reine de l'époque s'engageait à signer un traité de paix et qu'elle l'épousait._

 _Voyant l'écart de force entre les troupes d'Akashi I_ _er_ _du nom et les siennes, la jeune rêne de 19ans Momoi XX_ _ème_ _du nom avait finit par obtempérer._

 _Cependant, la reine ne se priva pas pour prévenir son « époux » que sous peux, il regretterait sa décision…_

 _Mais évidement, le roi ne teint pas compte de cet avertissement et à peine eu t'il ramener sa compagne à Mineralis que déjà, il préparait un plans d'attaque pour ce débarrasser du royaume de Nolaw._

 _Autant dire que ce fut un bain de sang._

 _Car les membres du royaume de Nolaw était des « muteurs » c'est-à-dire des gens capable de se transformer en animaux quand ils le désiraient et sans aucunes retenue._

 _Les pertes fut énormes des deux cotés mais au final et au bout de 3ans de lutte acharnée, Akashi 1_ _er_ _du nom gagna la guerre._

 _Tout les Muteurs qui étaient morts sous leurs formes animales furent dépecés pour leurs fourrures, leur plume, et tout autre attribut animal pouvant s'avérer utile._

 _Certains des corps des Muteurs redevenus humain furent récupérés pour tenter de comprendre ce qui leur permettait de se métamorphoser en animal (ces recherches restèrent sans réponses…)._

 _Quand aux rares familles de Muteurs qui restaient en vie, elles furent capturées et exhibé comme des animaux de foire sous ordre du roi jusqu'à la fin de leur jours._

 _À ce stade on pourrait se demander ce qui avait poussé le roi Akashi I_ _er_ _à se livrer à de tels actes de cruauté n'es ce pas ?_

 _La raison était qu'il était possédé par la folie._

 _Pour expliquer le pourquoi de cette folie il faut savoir que le royaume de Mineralis est connu pour ses gisements inépuisables de pierres précieuses._

 _Absolument TOUT dans se royaume dépendais de ces pierres et de six variétés en particulière :_

 _l'émeraude_

 _l'améthyste_

 _la topaze_

 _le saphir_

 _le grenat_

 _l'onyx_

 _La raison pour la quelle ces six variété de gemmes était six prisées, ne venait pas que de leur beautés ou de leurs rareté mais de leur pouvoir._

 _Cars chacune de ces pierres avait des propriétés magiques :_

 _l'émeraude_ _: soignait toutes les blessures et maladie (sauf la mort) de quiconque l'utilisait même si la personne était sur le point de passer dans le royaume des mort_

 _l'améthyste_ _: calmait tout sentiment de faim et accélérait la croissance_

 _la topaze_ _: augmentait drastiquement le charisme et le pouvoir de séduction d'une personne (ainsi que la fertilité de son utilisateur)_

 _le saphir_ _: décuplait la force physique de façon exponentielle de son utilisateur_

 _le grenat_ _: développait l'intellect au delà des limites maximum d'un être humain normal_

 _l'onyx :_ _permettait d'effacer tout signe de vieillissement et de stopper toute croissance de son utilisateur_

 _En temps normales, ces pierres aurait du servir au peuple et au développement de Mineralis._

 _Mais le roi Akashi 1er_ _du nom en avait décidé autrement._

 _En effet, depuis toujours le roi avait été fasciné par le pouvoir des gemmes._

 _Aussi, la première chose qu'il avait faite en devenant le maitre du royaume avait été de récupérer toute les gemmes saintes en circulation pour lui seul._

 _Puis il en avait fait usage._

 _Encore et encore, il n'en avait jamais assez il voulait toujours tirer plus du pouvoir des gemmes et les vidait de leur énergie les une après les autres sans se soucier un seul instant qu'au dehors son royaume dépérissait._

 _Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de gemmes saintes…_

 _Des ce moment là, le roi avait perdu tout sens de la mesure et avait fait chercher les précieux joyaux partout dans le royaume._

 _Puis il avait du se rendre à l'évidence : les gemmes saintes avait disparues._

 _Il devait donc chercher ailleurs._

 _C'est pourquoi il avait pris l'initiative d'attaquer les deux royaumes voisins : car il était certains qu'ils tiraient leur pouvoir des joyaux qu'il convoitait._

 _Le fait dans avoir trouver quelque un sur « les terres amazone » l'avait quelque peu calmé._

 _Assez calmé pour qu'après ces trois années de guerre, il finisse par baisser la garde._

 _Cette baisse de vigilance lui fut fatale puisqu'une nuit d'été, alors que le roi venait de vider une nouvelle pierre de son énergie un intrus s'introduit dans le palais et, d'un geste expert lui arracha le cœur à main nu._

 _Le crime aurait été parfait s'il n'y avait pas eu un témoin : un petit garçon de 6ans, né avant le début de la guerre et aux yeux bicolores comme son papa…_

 _Le futur souverain de Mineralis : Akashi 2_ _ème_ _du nom._

 _Et pour le plus grand malheur de l'agresseur qui se refusait à tuer un enfant, le jeune souverain avait compris en le regardant qu'il ne se trouvait pas devant n'importe qui._

 _L'assassin de son père était un Muteur._

 _C'est pourquoi, dès qu'il fut en âge de gouverner, Akashi 2_ _ème_ _(soit à 13ans) le premier commandement du jeune roi fut de faire traquer et tuer dans les plus ignobles souffrances tout les « Muteurs » qui avaient survécu à la guerre qu'avais commencée son père._

 _C'est ainsi que le peuple des « Muteur » frôla l'extinction pour la deuxième fois._

 _ **Cependant, les quelques survivants de cette seconde boucheries décidèrent cette fois de riposter à distance et se réunirent pour mener à bien un rituel visant à lancer une malédiction sur tout les héritiers de la lignée royal : chaque héritier à venir du royaume de Mineralis serait condamner à subir l'effet des pierres et elles n'auraient plus aucun effet bénéfique sur eux. De plus, chaque hérité mourrait le jour de son couronnement.**_

 _ **C'est pourquoi les souverains suivants avaient vite trouvé « en partie » une parade à cette malédiction : le royaume avait été séparé en 6 parties et dans chacune d'elles, le roi avait eu « une maitresse légal » avec qui il avait eu un enfant.**_

 _ **Ainsi, même si chaque enfant était maudit et que celui qui serai couronné comme prince légitime mourais le jour de son couronnement, la lignée royal continuerais de perdurer.**_

 _ **Ainsi était le destin des jeunes princes de Mineralis : être des pièces de rechanges pour le prince légitimes quand celui ci accèderait au trône**_


	2. Chap 1 : début de journée classique

**Le jour venait de se lever sur "le canyon des oubliés"**

 _ **Le canyon était une terre hostile où les survivants du peuple muteur avaient trouvé refuge, avant de s'y installer définitivement pour échapper au génocide sanglant perpétré par Akashi, II**_ _ **ème**_ _ **du nom.**_

 **Le clan des muteurs comportait de nombreuses races mais parmi ces espèces, il y en avait trois qui régissaient les muteurs et scindaient le peuple en 3 clans :**

 **\- les prédateurs**

 **\- les oiseaux**

 **\- les fauves**

 _ **Et c'est justement chez un représentant du clan des fauves que commence notre histoire…**_

 **Kagami Taiga, un jeune muteur Tigre de 16 ans.**

 **Taiga était un jeune muteur plein de vie et très populaire auprès de la gente féminine.**

 **Cependant, c'était commun à beaucoup de muteurs du clan des fauves.**

 **Ce qui l'était moins, en revanche, c'était le mode de vie du jeune tigre: il vivait en autarcie, isolé du reste de la communauté des muteurs.**

 **Pas que Kagami soit du genre associable, bien au contraire.**

 **Seulement, Kagami avait eu le choix d'aller vivre avec ses semblables mais il l'avait refusé.**

 **La raison de cette décision se résumait à deux noms : Alex et Tatsuya.**

 _ **Il s'agissait de deux muteurs apparentés au clan des prédateurs.**_

 **Ces deux personnes étaient la raison de vivre du jeune fauve.**

 **Himuro était un splendide jeune homme de 17 ans, aux traits fins et aux cheveux bruns qui, lorsqu'il se transformait, prenait l'apparence d'un magnifique renard (de la taille d'un loup japonais)**

 **Alex pour sa part, était une très belle femme blonde doté d'un très fort tempérament qui, quand elle mutait, prenait l'apparence d'une louve majestueuse au pelage d'un beige quasi doré et dont la taille approchait celle d'un poulain.**

 **La raison pour laquelle ces deux individus partageaient la vie de Kagami était claire pour tous : les deux prédateurs étaient sa famille.**

 **La seule qu'il reconnaissait comme telle.**

 _ **Même s'ils n'étaient pas unis par le sang ...**_

 **C'est Alex qui avait trouvé Kagami et Himuro dans des circonstances inconnues il y a de cela très longtemps.**

 _ **Et depuis lors, elle les avait élevés comme si ils étaient ses enfants légitimes.**_

 **Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour les "enfants" de la blonde : c'était le jour le l'examen de passage à l'âge adulte.**

 **Cet examen avait lieu tout les mois, était réservé aux jeunes muteurs de 16 à 18 ans et se résumaient à un concours de chasse et à une déclaration à la personne avec laquelle ils voulaient fonder un foyer.**

 **Et c'était bien là que résidait le problème chez Tatsuya et Taiga.**

 **Car, si les deux "frères" avaient toujours excellé dans l'art de la chasse, les choses étaient loin d'être aussi simples pour ce qui était de se déclarer à l'élue de leur cœur ; les deux frères de cœur s'arrangeaient toujours pour échapper à cette étape de la cérémonie.**

 **Pour sa part, Kagami comptait bien continuer d'agir ainsi.**

 **Cependant, Alex en avait visiblement décidé autrement.**

 **C'est pourquoi, ce matin là, c'est sous sa forme animale qu'elle alla réveiller ses deux "fils".**

 **Cependant, si le réveil fut plutôt doux pour Tatsuya, du coté de Taiga en revanche, ce fut un électrochoc...**

 **Car depuis l'enfance, (et ceci, bien qu'il ne puisse s'en rappeler la raison), le jeune Tigre avait la phobie des muteurs canins.**

 **La vision de sa " mère" sous sa forme de louve dès le réveil, fut donc un peu brutale pour le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges qui muta instinctivement sous le regard légèrement amusé de Tatsuya et Alex.**

 **Dès qu'il eut finit de pester contre cette petite "blague matinale" de sa mère, le tigre se hâta vers la sortie de leur repaire mais la louve le coupa dans son élan :**

 **\- Une minute Taiga...**

 **\- Quoi?**

 **\- Tu sais quel jour on est n'est-ce pas?**

 **\- Oui, oui...Le jour du rite de passage...**

 **\- Exact. Et aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière occasion pour ton frère de passer cet examen.**

 **\- Et alors?**

 **\- Et alors? Je veux que tu le passes aussi. Les filles qui gravitent autour de vous ne manquent pas, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de...**

 **"Hey Taiga!"**

 **Le tigre soupira de soulagement, comme un condamné à mort à qui on aurait accordé une grâce au dernier instant.**

 **Car cette grâce venait de lui être accordée par son seul ami du clan des muteurs fauves : Hayama Kotarô le muteur guépard...**

 **Sautant sur l'opportunité que représentait la présence de son ami, le tigre alla à sa rencontre en promettant à sa mère d'être là à l'heure pour la cérémonie des déclarations.**

 **Évidemment, Alex n'était pas dupe : elle savait que sans aucune forme d'autorité pour le rappeler à l'ordre, son "fils cadet" ne tiendrait pas parole...**

 **C'est pourquoi, elle envoya Tatsuya les chaperonner.**


	3. Chap 2 :2 fauves ridiculiser par un piaf

**"Dis Taiga..."**

 **Le tigre se retourna vers son ami qui ne paraissait pas de la plus joueuse humeur du monde et demanda :**

 **\- il y a un problème Hayama?**

 **\- on est vraiment obliger de trimbaler Tatsuya avec nous?**

 **\- il n'y est pour rien: Alex l'a forcé à vernir.**

 **\- C'est nul...**

 **\- Pourquoi? Tu à quelque chose contre mon frère?!**

 **\- Taiga...On en a déjà parlé : vous n'êtes pas frères. C'est impossible qu'un fauve et un prédateur soient...**

 **\- Je m'en moque de la logique! Tatsuya est mon frère. Point à la ligne !**

 **-Ok...Ok...Si nous changions de sujet? Ça te dirait une partie de chasse?**

 **-Pourquoi pas ...Le premier qui capture une proie gagne.**

 **\- Ok «tigroux», prépare-toi à perdre!**

 **"C'est quand tu veux chaton" lui répondit Kagami avec un sourire compétiteur.**

 _ **Et la partie commença. Au grand drame d'Himuro qui peinait à suivre les deux fauves sous sa forme animal.**_

 **Les deux jeunes félins et le muteur prédateur errèrent donc sur le terrain de chasse pendant une bonne heure avant que leurs attention soit captée par une proie assez peux commune : un faucon.**

 _ **Un splendide et anormalement gigentesque faucon.**_

 **L'oiseau de proie était si grand que sa prise aurait pus nourrir toute une portée de bébé muteurs fauves et leurs parents pendant 3 jours.**

 **Et pour la plus grande chance du trio, le rapace, perché sur un rocher ne semblait pas les avoir remarqué...**

 _ **C'était une occasion en or.**_

 **Une de ces occasions que les 2 fauves ne voulaient pas manquer.**

 **Bizarrement, seul Himuro ne participa pas à l'attaque : il avait déjà vu ce scénario de trop nombreuses fois pour ne pas savoir comment tout cela alait finir.**

 **Il avait juste à attendre.**

 **Et il n'eu pas à patienter longtemps pour se délecter d'un jouissif petit spectacle quotidien...**

 **Spectacle qui consistait à voir les deux fauves se jeter toutes griffes dehors sur le même rapace qui, une fois taclé au sol, se transformait en un jeune garçon brun au sourire joueur , doté d'un regard bleu-gris particulièrement perçant et vif ...**

 **Puis, comme souvent, le garçon brun envoyait un coup de genoux dans le thorax de Taiga pour se dégager avant de re-muter en faucon pour chasser ces agresseurs à coup de bec sur la tête jusqu'a ce que les muteur fauves reprennent leur formes normale en râlant.**

 **C'est à ce stade là de "l'attaque" que l'on se trouvait actuellement.**

 **Et déjà , Himuro sentait poindre en lui l'amusement en entendant les deux jeunes fauves se plaindre :**

 **" Aïe! Bordel! Arrête ça Takao! Ton bec fait un mal de chien!"**

 _ **ou encore**_

 **"Non ! Pas sur la tête! Et range tes serres tout de suite, c'est pas du jeu ! Putain, tu t'es pris pour un pivert ou quoi ?! Je t'ai dit pas là tête! "**

 **Himuro, estiment qu'il avait assez rie de cet énième échec des deux fauves à métriser leur cible préférée, reprit sa forme humaine et annonça avec bienveillance : "Takao, je crois que Taiga et Kotarô ont comprit la leçon... Tu ne voudrais pas leur accorder grâce? Parce que s'ils arrivent balafrés à la cérémonie des déclarations ça va réduire drastiquement leur chances."**

 **Instantanément, le rapace reprit lui aussi sa forme humaine et demanda d'une voix complice a Himuro :**

 **\- Sérieux?! Ces deux là vont se déclarer? Et toi?**

 **\- Je...Je ne sais pas...Je préfèrerais avoir un mode de vie comme celui d'Alex...**

 **\- Elle te tuerait si tu lui disais cela. Pas vrais?**

 **\- Probablement.**

 **\- Ha ha! Je reconnais bien là la légendaire "Bloody Alex".**

 **\- N'appel pas ma mère comme ça Kazunari.**

 **\- Oups...Il semblerait que je t'ai faché...Désolé,désolé...**

 **\- Ce n'est rien...Mais je n'aime pas entendre un de mes amis appeler la femme qui nous a élevé, mon frère et moi, par un surnom donné injustement par l'alpha des prédateurs.**

 **\- Navré mon vieux... Je plaisantais juste. Je ne voulais pas insulter Damme Alex. Elle fait partie des seul muteurs du clan des prédateurs que je respecte.**

 **\- Alors oublions ça et parlons d'autre chose :** _ **la parade des eternels**_ **aura lieu ce soir non? Ton petit frère y prendra t'il part ou sera tu le seul à te trouver une épouse?**

 **-Aucun de nous n'y ira : Izuki est toujours maudit et vu que tant qu'il n'aura pas muter pour la première fois il le restera, je refuse de me prêter à la cérémonie tant que je ne serais pas sur qu'il puisse le faire aussi.**

 **"Tss... que des conneries! Tu te sers juste de la malédiction comme prétexte pour ne pas avoir à te mettre en couple lors de cette stupide cérémonie!" feula Hayama à l'adresse de Takao avant de détaler, visiblement furieux.**

 **"Taiga, va voir ce qu'il lui a pris..." ordonna le muteur renard à son frère qui obtempéra dans l'instant.**

 **Même si au fond, le tigre n'était pas dupe: il connaissait depuis longtemps l'origine de la rage du muteur guépard...**


	4. Chap 3: certaines choses se passe de mot

**La recherche d'Hayama ne prit pas longtemps à Kagami.**

 _ **D'une part, parce que sous forme animal il était très bon pour la traque.**_

 _ **Mais surtout, parce qu'il connaissait très bien le muteur guépard.**_

 **C'est donc sans surprise qu'il trouva le blond perché sur l'une des branche d'un centenaire de la zone, en train de mastiquer ce qui devait être, à l'origine une dorade prismatique ( un poisson qu'on ne trouvait que dans les eaux de cette partie de la région)**

 **D'un bond souple, Kagami rejoignit son ami dans l'arbre avant de reprendre forme humaine pour s'adresser à lui :**

 **\- Hey , Kotarô ! Tu me fais une place?**

 **\- Fait comme tu veux...**

 **\- T'est pas causant dis donc...**

 **\- Et toi, anormalement trop bavard...Que veux-tu?**

 **\- M'assurer de quelque chose... Mais au vu de ton comportement, j'ais déjà ma réponse...**

 **\- Ta réponse à quoi Bakagami ?!**

 **\- Tu n'as toujours rien avoué à Takao...pas vrais?**

 **Cette fois, la question perturba tellement le muteur guépard qu'il manqua de s'étrangler avec son arrête de poisson avant de tomber de l'arbre et d'atterrir au sol.**

 **Ne perdant pas une minute, le tigre le rejoignit dans un saut dynamique avant de demander (tout en l'aidant à se relever) : "Alors c'est ça? Tu n'as toujours riens dis à Takao?"**

 **Reprenant son apparence de félin, c'est dans le dialecte des fauves que le guépard répondit :**

 **\- Il est encore trop tôt pour ça...**

 **\- Bah tien! Et quand arrivera le bon moment?**

 **\- Quand je serais choisit pour être le prochain fauve Alpha. Ainsi, j'abolirais les lois qui exigent que les unions ne puissent se faire qu'entre muteurs du même clan! À ce moment, je pourrais lui dire...**

 **-Tu oublie qu'avant de supprimer une pratique aussi ancienne, tu devras obtenir l'accord des Alpha du clan des oiseaux et des prédateurs.**

 **\- Crois moi Taiga, ces vieux croulants me font beaucoup moins peur que la réaction de Takao quand il connaitra mes intentions...Mais parlons d'autre chose : pourquoi refuse tu de te déclarer? Tu n'es pourtant pas dans ma situation...**

 **\- C'est pourtant simple : je dois protéger Himuro et Alex.**

 **\- Les protéger? De quoi?**

 _ **La curiosité du muteur guépard semblait avoir réveillé son tempérament énergique habituel.**_

 _ **Cependant, il se heurta à un mur de silence de la part de son ami...**_

 **À quelques lieux de là, à l'endroit où étaient restés le faucon et le renard, on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était le silence qui étouffait les deux bruns.**

 **En effet, les deux muteurs avaient profités du départ des deux fauves pour aborder un sujet qui tracassait beaucoup Takao :**

 **\- Dit Tatsuya...Tu crois que c'est peine perdu pour Izuki? Qu'il est trop tard?**

 **-Ne dit pas de bêtise Takao: Ton frère n'est juste pas encore prêt. On ne décide pas de sa première mutation. Elle arrive le plus souvent au moment le plus inattendu mais paradoxalement, également au moment où on en a le plus besoins.**

 **\- À la façon dont tu dis ça...On sent un certain vécu...Tu ne veux pas me raconter ta première transformation?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Hein?!Mais...Tatsu - chan!**

 **-J'ai dit non Takao. Je ne tiens pas à me remémorer ça...**

 **-C'était si horrible?**

 **"C'était..." commença Himuro avant qu'un autre garçon, immédiatement reconnus par Takao n'arrive en souriant.**

 **"Izuki!" s'affola Takao en reconnaissant son cadet (de seulement un an de moins que lui) avant de le réprimander : " Tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas quitter le nid par toi même ! Tant que tu ne saura pas muter tu risque ta vie , idiot!"**

 **Le plus jeune des muteurs oiseaux afficha une moue déçue mais finit par soudainement regagner le sourire.**

 **Se demendant d'où venait ce brusque changement de comportement chez son frère, Takao se retourna et aperçu Hayama et Kagami qui revenaient.**

 _ **Le muteur faucon n'eu pas le temps de saluer les deux fauves que déjà, Izuki se ruait vers Hayama , des feuilles volentes à la main.**_

 **"Salut Izuki! Qu'es ce que tu nous ramène comme création aujourd'hui?" l'interrogea jovialement le muteur guépard.**

 **En guise de réponse, le jeune brun lui tendis les feuilles sur les quels il avait inscrit des jeux de mots de médiocre qualité.**

 **Cependant, Hayama ne perdit pas une seconde pour les lire et se mit à s'éclaffer en répétant à Izuki à quel point c'était drôle.**

 **" Arrête de l'encourager Kotarô, il va finir par te croire..." soupira Takao à l'adresse du guepard.**

 **Ce dernier, cessa alors brusquement de rire et vint se placer face au muteur faucon pour lui affirmer sur le ton du défi :**

 **\- Je pensais ce que je disais. Izuki est très drôle. Et en tant que frère, tu devrais être le premier à l'encourager!**

 **\- C'est ce que je fais, mais pas pour des choses qui vont l'amener à se ridiculiser !**

 **\- Tu ne comprends rien à ton frère! Pas étonnant qu'il n'est pas encore muté!**

 **\- Parce que tu crois qu'avec toi ça arriverais plus vite peut être?!**

 **" J'en suis certain. Et je vais te le prouver! Izuki, viens avec moi, je vais t'apprendre à muter." déclara Hayama avant d'attraper le poignet d'Izuki et de détaler pour échapper à ses 3 autres amis qui auraient surement tenté de l'arrêter.**

 _ **Si Hayama avait su ce que son entêtement allait déclancher, sans doute aurait il écouter ses amis...**_


	5. Chap 4 : quand un oiseau devore un fauve

**Hayama n'aurait pu être plus content.**

 **Non seulement il était reparti avec Izuki, mais en plus, il était seul avec lui car il était parvenu (au prix de nombreux efforts) à semer ses « poursuivants »**

 _ **Et maintenant, il se retrouvait en tête à tête avec le jeune muteur oiseau.**_

 _ **C'était l'occasion qu'il attendait depuis des mois.**_

 **Abordant alors son sourire le plus taquin, le muteur guépard s'approcha du garçon muet et lui dit d'un air complice : « Alors Shun, on a du mal à muter ? Que dirais-tu si je t'aidais ? »**

 **À cette proposition, le regard d'Izuki s'anima d'une lueur qui fit rater un battement au cœur d'Hayama.**

 **Mais le guépard se reprit rapidement et, attrapant le brun dans une accolade « soit disant » amicale, lui dit, tout sourire : « Je veux bien t'aider Izuki mais il faudra y mettre du tien et faire tout ce que je te dis…Ok ? »**

 **Le petit brun hocha la tête et le fauve nota que la détermination brûlait dans son regard.**

 _ **Il était donc temps pour le muteur guépard de mettre son plan en application…**_

 **Le blond prit donc l'air le plus sérieux du monde et ordonna au muet : « Ok, essaie de te transformer, même partiellement. »**

 **Il observa le muteur du clan des oiseaux essayer de se transformer.**

 **Mais sans surprise, il ne se passa rien.**

 **Izuki tourna un regard désolé de cet échec vers Hayama qui réagit au quart de tour : mutant en guépard à la vitesse de l'éclair, le fauve sauta sur le garçon muet et le tacla, le projetant au sol.**

 **Pris de surprise par cet élan de violence, le frère de Takao émit un piaillement craintif à peine audible.**

 **Cependant, le félin ne perdit pas une miette de ce son et reprit sa forme humaine.**

 **À présent, Hayama et Izuki se retrouvaient dans une position plus que douteuse.**

 _ **Cependant, cela n'eut pas l'air de perturber le blond.**_

 _ **Bien au contraire, il souriait de toutes ses dents…**_

 **Puis, sans le moindre préavis, Hayama rapprocha drastiquement son visage de celui d'Izuki.**

 **Si proches, que leurs joues se frôlèrent quand le fauve glissa à l'oreille du jeune brun : « Un cri d'oiseau…Non…D'oisillon…Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est un début… Maintenant, prouve-moi que tu veux que je te relâche, ou je te dévore, ici et maintenant. »**

 **Ayant lâché ces mots, et sans laisser le temps à sa victime de réaliser le sens de ses paroles, Hayama s'appropria avec fougue les lèvres du jeune muteur oiseau, le laissant totalement sous le choc.**

 **Le muteur guépard savait qu'il aurait dû avoir honte de ses actes. Il profitait sans vergogne de son avantage.**

 _ **Izuki était muet, il ne pouvait pas donner son accord à ce qu'il se passait.**_

 _ **Il ne pouvait pas non plus muter pour échapper au blond.**_

 **Et ça, Hayama en avait pleinement conscience.**

 **Cependant, c'était dans la nature des muteurs fauves d'agir ainsi : ils étaient impulsifs, passionnés et, parfois même, mesquins pendant la période ou ils cherchaient un partenaire.**

 **Et ce partenaire, Hayama voulait que ce soit Izuki.**

 _ **Lui et personne d'autre.**_

 **C'était cruel.**

 **C'était égoïste.**

 **C'était lâche.**

 **Tout cela, Hayama le savait pertinemment.**

 _ **Malgré ça, il n'aurait arrêté ce qu'il était en train de faire au brun pour rien au monde.**_

 **Mais soudain, le guépard eut la surprise de sentir les mains du muteur oiseau passer dans son dos et l'attirer à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse frôler l'oreille du blond.**

 **Et c'est là que, pour sa plus grande stupeur, le fauve entendit le brun lui murmurer d'une voix essoufflée : « Haya…ma…encore… »**

 **Cette requête prit de court le guépard qui, sous le choc, relâcha sa proie immédiatement en bégayant :**

 **\- I…Izuki ? Tu as parlé ? Mais alors….**

 **\- Je sais muter. Enfin…Quand tu es là…**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- C'est toi qui me donne envie de muter, de parler…Sans toi…Je ne peux pas arriver à muter…**

 **\- Mais ton frère et ton clan…**

 **\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent ! Promets-moi de ne rien dire !**

 **\- Hmm…Je ne sais pas…J'ai quoi en échange ?**

 **« J'ai une idée… » Répondit le brun d'un air espiègle (qui, en cet instant, le faisait franchement ressembler à Takao), avant de s'accaparer les lèvres d' Hayama.**

 **Quand ils se séparèrent, histoire de reprendre leur souffle, le blond lança d'une voix amusée :**

 **\- Je ne t'imaginais pas aussi entreprenant…**

 **\- C'est toi qui a commencé.**

 **\- Oui, mais je ne comprends toujours pas… Pourquoi avoir joué le jeu ?**

 **\- Jouer le jeu ?**

 **\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, pourquoi…**

 **\- Je ne jouais pas.**

 **-Tu… ?**

 **\- Tu me plais Kotarô. Beaucoup. Et depuis très longtemps…**

 **\- Sérieux ?! Moi, je te plais ? C'est pas une blague ?**

 **\- Non. C'est la vérité.**

 **\- Mais…Pourquoi ? Je veux dire…**

 **-Tu es le seul, à part Takao, qui m'aie toujours compris. Tu es aussi la seule personne à rire à mes blagues nulles…Tu as un beau rire d'ailleurs.**

 **\- Tes blagues ne sont pas… Hein ?! Mon rire… Beau ? Tu trouves ?**

 **\- Oui. Et il n'y as pas que ça de beau chez toi…**

 **\- Arrête crétin ou je vais vraiment finir par te sauter dessus !**

 **« Qui te dit que ça me dérangerait ? » répliqua le jeune rapace, vrillant son regard perçant dans celui du muteur fauve.**

 **Hayama s'apprêtait à répondre à cette invitation muette quand soudain, quelque chose attira son attention…**


	6. Chap 5 : intrus peu comuns

**Tout le monde sait que les animaux ont des sens et des réflexes exacerbés.**

 **Chez Hayama, c'était d'autant plus vrai qu'il était, en plus, génétiquement conçu pour la vitesse.**

 **C'est pourquoi, dès qu'il perçut quelque chose d'anormal, il projeta Izuki au sol derrière un buisson, se positionnant au dessus du brun afin de le protéger de son corps.**

 **Le muteur oiseau allait demander ce qu'il se passait, mais le blond le coupa dans son élan, lui ordonnant à voix basse mais avec autorité : « Ils ne t'ont pas encore vu alors reste là. »**

 **Ces ultimes paroles lâchées, Hayama muta en guépard avant de bondir hors de sa cachette, tel un diable hors de sa boite, pour faire face à ce qui l'avait poussé à interrompre son moment avec Izuki.**

 **Des intrus.**

 _ **Ils étaient cinq.**_

 **Des hommes, vue l'odeur qui se dégageait d'eux.**

 **Et des hommes potentiellement dangereux…**

 **C'est ce qu'Hayama ressentait.**

 **Et c'est pourquoi le fauve avait immédiatement mis « sa proie » hors de porté de ces nouveaux venus.**

 **Sortant crocs et griffes, le muteur fauve se prépara à recevoir les étrangers : il ne permettrait pas que le moindre mal soit fait à Izuki.**

 _ **Et ces intrus allaient l'apprendre à leurs dépends.**_

 **Histoire d'intimider les inconnus, le jeune fauve gonfla son pelage tout en feulant, afin de faire comprendre aux nouveaux arrivants qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à faire un pas de plus.**

 **Mais, à sa plus grande surprise et à son plus grand déplaisir, Hayama constata que le groupe ne sembla pas touché par son petit numéro d'intimidation.**

 _ **Bien au contraire même.**_

 **Un homme assez massif se détacha soudain des autres et s'esclaffa : « Z'avez vu ça les gars ? C'est une peluche ! Laissez-la moi ok ? »**

 **« Comme tu veux, mais ne le tue pas…Mort il ne servira à rien… » Lui répondit un autre membre du groupe à la silhouette plus fine**

 **Bizarrement, la voix du deuxième individu fit frissonner Hayama, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.**

 **Toutefois, le fauve n'eut pas loisir de creuser d'avantage la question, car l'homme le plus massif se jeta sur lui avec la force d'un buffle.**

 _ **Et ceci, au mépris des griffes et crocs que possédait le fauve.**_

 **Ne s'attendant pas à ce genre d'attaque frontale, Hayama s'en trouva déstabilisé et très vite, il fut en mauvaise posture…**

 **Il était totalement dominé par la brute qui l'avait attaqué.**

 _ **Et il détestait ça.**_

 **Il était un muteur fauve, il était donc contre nature qu'un simple humain puisse le mettre ainsi en difficulté.**

 **Alors qu'il cherchait une solution à son problème, Hayama entendit son agresseur beugler aux autres : « Les mecs ! J'ai maitrisé la boule de poils ! Amenez les cages qu'on l'embarque ! »**

 **Le guépard, loin de se laisser docilement faire en apprenant ce qu'on avait prévu pour lui, parvint à se tourner vers son agresseur pour tenter de le mordre.**

 **Mais le colosse qui le retenait fut plus rapide et lui envoya un coup de poing si puissant que l'impact lui fit reprendre sa forme humaine, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.**

 **Mais les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer pour le blond : suite à sa tentative de rébellion, son agresseur avait décidé de le passer à tabac.**

 **La brute commença donc à passer ses nerfs sur Hayama avant d'être soudainement interrompu par une silhouette qui se jeta sur lui.**

 **Se redressant, le blond avisa son « bienfaiteur » mais perdit totalement son sang froid en reconnaissant un certain muteur oiseau…**

 **« Shun ! Tire-toi crétin ! » Ordonna le guépard au jeune brun.**

 **Evidement, celui-ci refusa et continua, toujours sous sa forme humaine de tenter de repousser l'agresseur du fauve.**

 **Comprenant que « son Izuki » le protégerait quoi qu'il lui en coûte, Hayama muta de nouveau et se jeta sur le colosse.**

 **Malheureusement, leur avantage ne fut que temporaire car, très vite, les autres intrus se mêlèrent au combat.**

 _ **Leurs vêtements et leurs casques étaient impossibles à transpercer et ils semblaient être autant habitués à combattre des humains que des muteurs …**_

 **Soudain, alors qu'Hayama peinait à repousser trois ennemis en même temps, il remarqua qu'un des intrus, duquel se dégageait une aura particulièrement meurtrière, s'était sournoisement faufilé derrière Izuki…**

 _ **Ce dernier, lui-même aux prises avec un adversaire, n'avait pas remarqué la menace silencieuse : il n'aurait pas le temps de réagir.**_

 **Le blond n'eut cependant pas le temps de prévenir son « ami » du danger, car deux silhouettes, l'une d'un oiseau de proie gigantesque et l'autre d'un renard, s'interposèrent, se plaçant de part et d'autre d'Izuki.**

 **Un grand et majestueux tigre bondit alors pour atterrir aux côtés d'Hayama qui le reconnut immédiatement :**

 **\- Taiga !**

 **\- Besoin d'un coup de main Kotarô ?**

 **\- C'est pas de refus, ces fumiers m'ont ridiculisé devant Izuki, ils vont me le payer !**

 **\- C'est dommage, à cause d'eux on va rater la cérémonie des déclarations…**

 **\- Je crois que je pourrais m'en remettre …Et toi ?**

 **\- Sans problème !**

 **\- Super, alors montrons-leur de quoi, le futur Alpha du clan des fauves et son pote, sont capables !**

 **\- Ok ! Je suis à 100% avec toi ! On va les éclater !**

 **Hayama hocha la tête en signe d'approbation avant de héler télépathiquement ses deux autres amis et plus particulièrement le faucon :**

 **\- Kazunari !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Emmène Izuki loin d'ici !**

 **« J'ai pas attendu que tu me le dises pour y penser ! » répliqua mentalement le faucon à l'adresse du fauve. Puis il se retourna vers Himuro et lui communiqua par la pensée :**

 **\- Tatsu chan, emmène mon frère hors de danger.**

 **\- Mais…Et vous trois ?**

 **\- Deux fauves et un rapace…Je pense qu'on suffira. Il faut quelqu'un de responsable pour protéger Izuki. Tu es le seul à qui je peux demander ça.**

 **\- D'accord mais protège Taiga en mon absence, ok ?**

 **\- Je doute qu'il en aie besoin… Mais d'accord. Compte sur moi.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **Sur cette dernière « promesse télépathique », Tatsuya se retourna vers Izuki et, l'attrapant par son vêtement, l'entraîna le plus loin possible du lieu du combat.**

 **C'est du moins ce qu'il tentait de faire, avant d'être atteint d'une balle qui le fit s'effondrer au sol**

 **« Tatsuya ! » paniqua Taiga en voyant son frère ainé immobile et commençant à se vider de son sang.**

 **Izuki était tout aussi choqué que les autres muteurs.**

 **« Pourriture ! Vous allez me le payer ! » rugit le tigre en se jetant sur le membre du groupe à l'origine du tir.**

 **Mais l'ennemi avait déjà réarmé et mettait le tigre en joue.**

 **Bien évidemmentù Taiga l'avait vu mais il n'en avait cure. La seule chose qui comptait c'est que l'homme avait touché à son frère. Et ça, le tigre ne le pardonnerait pas.**

 **Il tuerait ce salopard.**

 _ **Il le tuerait même s'il devait lui-même y laisser sa vie au passage.**_

 **Rien ne pourrait le stopper.**

 **C'est ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'au moment ou il entendit la détonation, avant de voir une grande et familière forme animale s'effondrer sur le sol.**


	7. chap 6 : des enemis vraiment bizare

Kagami n'avait pas vraiment réalisé ce qui venait de se passer.

 _Ou plutôt, son cerveau refusait de l'admettre._

Pourtant, les faits étaient là : après Himuro c'était Hayama qui était tombé face à ces intrus.

La haine que le muteur tigre éprouvait déjà pour ces envahisseurs ne fit qu'aller crescendo en voyant le muteur guépard perdre une grande quantité de sang.

« Celui là est trop dangereux, surtout maintenant qu'il est blessé. Autant s'en débarrasser maintenant » déclara l'homme qui avait blessé le fauve et le prédateur en désignant Hayama.

Kagami songeait à utiliser sa force de fauve pour défendre son meilleur ami, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu tenter le moindre mouvement, il fut bousculé par Izuki qui l'avait rejoint dès qu'il avait vu le fauve tomber.

Toisant celui qui tenait l'arme Izuki, se plaça en évidence entre le guépard et l'homme qui le menaçait : le regard du brun semblait vouloir dire « Si tu y tiens, vas-y. Mais moi vivant, jamais tu ne le toucheras »

L'homme armé sembla comprendre le message et répondit d'une voix amusée : « Alors, tu veux défendre ton petit camarade jusqu'au bout ? Eh bien soit, je commencerai donc par toi… »

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'homme s'apprêtait à tirer de nouveau quand un de ses propres complices se jeta sur lui, faisant ainsi dévier le coup de feu, avant de se mettre à le sermonner :

\- Makoto ! On a des ordres, espèce de sadique ! On est censé ramener les prisonniers vivant ! De plus ce muteur-ci ne peut même pas se défendre !

\- Raison de plus, puisqu'on peut s'amuser, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

\- Tu n'es qu'un grand malade ma parole ! Alors écoute-moi bien : tant que je serai en vie, je ne te laisserai pas toucher, ne serait-ce qu'une plume, d'un muteur oiseau.

\- Alors peut être devrais-je te tuer en premier ?

« Dites les gars, vous savez que si vous continuez à vous battre entre vous, ils vont finir par s'enfuir ? » intervint l'un des hommes, celui dont la voix avait fait frémir Hayama un peu plus tôt… »

Et, avant même que qui que ce soit aie eu le temps de réagir, il jeta un filet sur le jeune brun et le guépard toujours à terre, garantissant ainsi leur immobilité, puis il s'adressa à Kagami et Takao (qui semblait prêt à arracher les yeux et tout autre organe vital de leurs adversaire à main nue) : « Bon, écoutez moi vous deux : 2 de vos amis sont gravement blessés et l'un d'eux nous est inutile puisqu'il ne peut pas muter. Aussi, je vais vous faire une proposition : vous reprenez vos formes humaines et vous laissez docilement faire et, en échange, je m'engage à ce qu'on soigne vos amis et à laisser partir celui qui ne peut pas muter. C'est un marché honnête qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Kagami rageait : sa fierté de fauve refusait qu'il se soumette à un tel chantage mais sa raison, elle, lui hurlait de mettre son égo de côté pour le bien d'Hayama et Himuro.

Cependant ce n'est pas le fauve qui obéit le premier mais Takao.

Reprenant forme humaine, le faucon demanda d'une voix mortellement sérieuse à celui qui avait fait la proposition :

\- Quelle garantie avons-nous que vous tiendrez parole si nous obéissons ?

\- Aucune. Mais si vous n'obéissez pas, vous avez la garantie que les deux autres vont se vider de leur sang… De plus, notre but n'est pas de vous tuer. Il s'agit là de notre dernier recours si nous ne pouvions pas vous maitriser.

\- Difficile de croire à ça après ce que votre « ami » a fait à mes camarades.

\- Makoto est spécial. Quoi qu'il en soit, quel est votre décision?

\- Je crois qu'on a pas le choix…Taiga, reprends ta forme humaine.

 _Le tigre lâcha un feulement agacé mais obéit au faucon._

« Voilà une réaction intelligente. » déclara « le négociateur » du groupe à l'adresse des deux muteurs avant de faire signe à ses complices.

 _Ceux-ci, comprenant l'injonction silencieuse qui leur était faite s'approchèrent du groupe d'adolescent._

Kagami vit un homme à la carrure massive s'approcher d'Himuro et le soulever comme s'il n'avait rien pesé, avant de le charger dans une grande cage, sans la moindre brusquerie on aurait même pu dire qu'il faisait attention à ne pas aggraver l'état du renard.

Hayama lui, n'eut pas cette chance : la personne qui le prit en charge était l'espèce de brute qui l'avait attaqué un peu plus tôt. Autant dire qu'il ne se priva pas pour arracher quelques grognements de douleur au blond en le mettant lui aussi en cage. Toute fois, le « négociateur » coupa court aux actes du colosse en déclarant « Merci Nebuya. Je me charge de lui pour la suite. »

Celui qui répondait au nom de Nebuya poussa un grognement frustré mais finit par obtempérer.

 _Apparemment, le négociateur semblait être l'équivalent d'un « alpha » pour ce groupe._

 _Leurs deux blessés mis en cages, il ne restait plus que Takao, Izuki et Kagami lui-même._

Un autre homme s'approcha de Kagami mais, avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste, celui qui avait mit Himuro dans une cage intervint en déclarant « Je peux gérer celui là. Retourne surveiller les alentours Haizaki.»

Celui qui s'appelait Haizaki semblait prêt à riposter quand « le négociateur » trancha : « Il a raison Haizaki. Contente toi de vérifier que d'autres muteurs n'arrivent pas. »

Puis se retournant vers l'autre homme, il ajouta :

\- Je compte sur toi. Tu sauras gérer un fauve ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude des forts tempéraments

\- Dans ce cas, il est tout à toi.

\- Merci.

S'approchant de Kagami, l'homme qui allait le prendre en charge ôta son casque, et révéla son visage : c'était un garçon d'environ un an de plus que Tatsuya, aux cheveux châtains et avec un regard qui n'avait rien de mauvais.

Une fois qu'il fut au niveau du tigre, l'inconnu déclara : « Ecoute…Taiga, c'est bien ça ? Je ne tiens pas à te faire de mal. Je vais te faire monter avec tes amis alors sois sage ou le chef de l'expédition devra te confier à Makoto ou Haizaki . Tu comprends ? »

Le tigre ne répondit pas. Cependant, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Hayama et Himuro, il finit par hocher la tête en signe d'acceptation.

Content de voir que l'adolescent se montrait raisonnable, l'inconnu lui attacha les poignets avant de le faire monter dans une cage assez grande pour qu'il puisse y tenir assis sans se casser le dos.

Une fois le tigre en cage, l'homme qui avait manqué de se battre avec Makoto s'approcha de Takao. Ce dernier se crispa légèrement en voyant l'autre approcher mais prit sur lui.

 _Il devait obéir. Pour le bien de ses amis et d'Izuki._

« Je ne te ferai pas l'affront de te ligoter, je sais que tu ne tenteras pas de fuir. De toute façon, tu vas aller dans une cage, alors il serait superflu de t'entraver d'avantage. » Expliqua presque posément l'homme qui, d'après le timbre de sa voix, ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que Takao.

Le faucon, sans arriver à se détendre, jeta un regard à Izuki. Ce dernier était plus pâle que la mort et on pouvait deviner qu'il retenait aussi bien ses larmes de rage que de tristesse.

Comprenant ce qui devait passer par la tête du muteur oiseau, l'homme qui prenait en charge Takao lui dit d'une voix dépourvue d'hostilité : « Si tu as quelque chose à lui dire avant qu'on parte… Tu en as le droit.»

Le jeune faucon regarda sans vraiment comprendre la personne en face de lui et quand il eut la certitude de ne pas avoir imaginé ce qui venait de lui être dit, il se hâta d'aller enlacer son jeune frère et lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille. Le plus jeune, ne pouvant répondre verbalement, rendit l'étreinte à son ainée avec une intensité doublée, si ce n'est triplé.

Puis,se détachant de son cadet, Takao lui dit d'une voix la plus calme qu'il pouvait : « Sois courageux Shun. Je te promets qu'on se reverra. En attendant, je veux que tu fasses des efforts : entraîne-toi pour devenir un muteur oiseau exceptionnel, pour que tout le monde puisse te voir comme je te vois. Je compte sur toi petit frère. »

Izuki serra les poings en se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas réussir à muter sur demande comme n'importe qui si seulement il en était capable il pourrait défendre ses amis, son frère et Hayama .

Mais non, pas moyen. Ce blocage psychologique ne se dissipait pas, quand bien même la vie de ses proches était en jeu ! Il voulait hurler …

 _Il l'aurait d'ailleurs sûrement fait si, même ça, il n'en était pas incapable._

Détournant son regard de son frère, Izuki reporta son attention sur Hayama : la perte de sang lui avait fait perdre connaissance.

C'est à ce moment que le muteur oiseau décida de se séparer de son frère.

Car, aussi ignoble que puisse paraitre son raisonnement, Izuki savait que, tant que Takao ne serait pas lui aussi mis en cage, leurs amis blessés ne recevraient pas de soin.

 _Et par conséquent, Hayama risquait de mourir._

C'est donc dans un dernier regard échangé que les deux frères s'éloignèrent.

Takao monta dans la cage et à peine celle-ci refermée et chargée avec les autres dans une charrette métallique énorme, qu'il se mit à vociférer à l'adresse du « négociateur » :

\- On a fait ce que vous nous aviez demandé ! Maintenant soignez nos amis !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est ce qui était prévu…Hyuga !

L'homme qui s'était chargé de Takao s'avança vers le négociateur :

\- Tu veux le faire maintenant ?

\- On leur a promis. Tu as des pierres avec toi ?

\- Evidemment. Pour qui me prends-tu ?

\- Tu as raison, excuse moi. Donc pas besoin de te dire quoi faire.

\- En effet…Kiyoshi !

L'homme qui s'était occupé de Kagami et Himuro s'approcha :

\- Oui, Hyuga ?

\- Donne ça au renard, vu son gabarit, pas plus de deux doses.

En disant ça, le dénommé Hyuga tendit une étrange roche verte au jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, qui acquiesça silencieusement, avant de se hâter vers la cage où était Himuro.

« T'inquiète pas petit gars, ça va être presque indolore.» Il approcha d'Himuro pour apposer la pierre sur sa blessure.

Au contact de cette étrange roche, Himuro ressentit une sensation de brûlure qui lui fit lâcher un petit glapissement d'inconfort, mais rien de bien méchant.

Cependant, ce fut suffisant pour que Kagami ne s'emporte depuis sa cage.

Se retournant vers le tigre, Kiyoshi se décala et laissa à Kagami le soin de constater l'état du muteur renard : il avait l'air un peu fatigué mais sa blessure avait disparu.

Reportant son attention sur Hayama à présent qu'il était rassuré sur l'état de son frère, le Tigre constata que le « négociateur » avait retiré son casque et s'occupait personnellement de soigner le guépard avec des gestes très méticuleux.

 _Le négociateur avait un physique assez particulier : des yeux verts comme la pierre qu'il utilisait, des cheveux bruns mi-longs, une peau pâle et des lèvres d'une rare finesse…_

 _S'il n'y avait pas cette odeur caractéristique, sa voix et son absence de poitrine Kagami, aurait pu croire facilement que le négociateur était en fait une négociatrice._

De son côté, Hayama ressentit un léger picotement lorsqu'on appliqua la roche sur sa plaie ouverte.

Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu laisser échapper le moindre feulement de mécontentement, Hayama eu la surprise de sentir une main flatter son pelage avec une certaine douceur. Levant les yeux, il découvrit que cette main était celle du négociateur. Si son instinct disait à Hayama de mordre à pleins crocs pour arracher jusqu'au bras de l'inconnu, une étrange sensation qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir le fit se soumettre à ce geste. Ne comprenant pas, Hayama mit ça sur le compte d'une étrange torpeur qui commençait à le gagner…

Puis brusquement, Makoto déclara à l'adresse du négociateur :

\- Mibuchi ! On a des choses à faire ! Arrête de jouer avec cet animal !

\- Ne le traite pas d'animal Makoto ! Et je le traite comme je veux car il est à ma charge.

\- Alors confie-le-moi que je puisse t'alléger de cette charge.

\- Merci mais non. Je ne voudrais pas te donner plus de travail que tu n'en as déjà.

Le négociateur du nom de Mibuchi avait répondu à Makoto sur un ton qui se voulait cordial et poli. Pourtant, tous les muteurs présents pouvaient sentir l'envie de meurtre qui semblait émaner de chacun des deux jeune hommes à l'intention de l'autre.

« Les gars, on se calme, on doit rentrer au plus vite » intervint Kiyoshi en tentant d'apaiser la situation.

Ce qui sembla marcher, car Mibuchi détourna son attention de Makoto pour retourner à la charrette en déclarant « Tu as raison Kiyoshi. Rentrons »

Hyuga et Kiyoshi approuvèrent silencieusement et emboitèrent le pas à Mibuchi.

Cependant, c'était sans compter sur Haizaki qui, frustré de ne pas avoir pu « s'amuser » comme Makoto, lui arracha son arme des mains, avant de la braquer en direction d'Izuki. Pour lui tirer dessus.

La dernière chose que l'ensemble des muteurs entendit, fut le coup de feu, avant d'être simultanément pris par une incontrôlable envie de dormir.


	8. Chap 7 :syndrome de stokolm?

**Ce fut Kagami qui se réveilla le premier.**

 **Avant même de chercher à connaître où il était, le muteur tigre chercha de façon frénétique ses amis du regard.**

 **Ne trouvant rien, il se mit à hurler, à rugir de rage afin qu'on lui rende son frère et ses camarades.**

 ** _Mais évidemment, il ne réussit qu'à s'épuiser sans obtenir le moindre résultat…_**

 **Alors que le tigre s'apprêtait à se remettre à hurler, la porte de l'endroit où il était retenu s'ouvrit révélant l'homme qui l'avait fait monter dans la cage lors de leur capture.**

 **« Ah ! Te voilà réveillé, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop la nausée : c'est assez communs pour les muteurs d'être malade au réveil. » lui dit l'homme avant d'enchainer d'un ton presque avenant :**

 **\- Au fait, au cas où tu aurais oublié avec tout ce qui s'est passé, mon nom est Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi Teppei. Et je suis là pour satisfaire tes demandes en attendant que tu sois amené devants mon maitre et ses frères. Alors, y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu as envie ? À manger peut être ?**

 **\- Tatsuya.**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Je veux revoir mon frère Tatsuya.**

 **\- Le guépard ? Ne t'inquiète pas : Mibuchi l'a pris en charge et il le traite avec respect.**

 **-Tatsuya n'est pas un guépard ! Ça c'est Hayama !**

 **\- Mais…Il n'y avait pas d'autre fauve quand…**

 **\- Normal puisque Tatsuya n'est pas un fauve ! C'est le renard que vous avez blessé !**

 **\- Le …Renard ?! Oh non…**

 **\- Quoi, quoi ?! Il est arrivé quelque chose à Tatsuya ?!**

 **\- Et bien…**

 **\- Répondez ! Qu'avez-vous fait à mon frère ?!**

 **Kiyoshi avait l'air mal à l'aise et se massait l'arrière du crane en semblant chercher ses mots.**

 **Puis après quelques secondes le châtain s'installa près du jeune fauve et lui annonça d'une voix peinée : « Toute mes condoléance pour ton frère… C'est Makoto qui l'a pris à sa charge »**

 **Cette simple phrase suffit à Kagami pour regretter de ne pas être coincé dans un cauchemar.**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Un cauchemar._**

 **Ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar.**

 ** _Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller._**

 **Il se revoyait ce jour, en ce lieu alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune muteur de 13ans.**

 **Dans cette partie du canyon qu'il détestait plus que tout.**

 ** _Qu'il craignait plus que tout._**

 **Au milieu de l'un des dédales de pierre il aperçu un jeune muteur aux cheveux châtains de deux ans de moins que lui.**

 ** _Et son cœur rata un battement._**

 **« Ry… ! » eu t'il juste le temps de crier avant de s'élançer vers le garçon en courant.**

 ** _Le plus petit sembla l'entendre et tourna vers l'autre muteur un regard triste, presque navré._**

 **Et l'instant d'après, le petit muteur aux cheveux châtains fut ensevelit sous un écoulement de pierre.**

 ** _Tout ça, sous le regard impuissant de l'autre qui se réveilla en hurlant._**

 **« NON ! Ry… » S'époumona Hayama en se redressant avant de se rendre compte que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar.**

 ** _«_** _Ou plutôt…un horrible souvenir…_ _ **»**_ **Songea amèrement le blond avant qu'une voix qu'il se surprit à trouver apaisante ne s'élèvent pour s'enquérir de son état …**

 **« Ça va aller ? Tu veux un peux d'eau ? »**

 **Relevant les yeux, le jeune guépard tomba sur ceux d'un vert magnifique d'un homme qu'il reconnu immédiatement : le négociateur.**

 ** _Mibuchi._**

 ** _C'était son nom si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut._**

 **Mais avant même que le blond ne puisse répondre quoi que se soit, les souvenir fusèrent dans son esprit : son aveu de ce qu'il ressentait pour Izuki à ce dernier qui ne l'avait pas repoussé, l'attaque par ce groupe d'étranger, leur capture « négocié » par Takao pour éviter le pire et…et…**

 ** _Izuki…_**

 ** _Un coup de cette étrange arme qui avait émit un bruit et une odeur désagréable…puis…_**

 ** _Un des intrus avait…visé Izuki !_**

 **Pris de panique et de rage, Hayama muta et se jeta sur Mibuchi près à lui arracher là tête quand des cris s'élevèrent depuis une pièce voisine.**

 ** _Des cris d'oiseau._**

 ** _«_** _Takao !_ _ **»**_ **s'écria mentalement le jeune fauve en reconnaissant la « voix » caractéristique du muteur faucon.**

 **Et il allait sans dire pour le muteur guépard que, quel que soit la personne qui gardait le jeune rapace, elle allait se faire arracher yeux et boyaux au sens propre du terme.**

 ** _Car les cris de Takao n'étaient pas de la peur._**

 ** _Mais un concentré de haine quasi hystérique._**

 **Soudain, les cris cessèrent au grand étonnement d'Hayama qui se demanda sérieusement comment quelqu'un avait pu faire taire le faucon si vite.**

 **«** _Ils ne l'aurait pas tué quand même ?!_ **» s'interrogea-t-il avant que Mibuchi (toujours en situation délicate) ne lui réponde comme si il connaissait la question du fauve : « il semblerait que le capitaine de première division soit intervenu… C'est une bonne chose car avec Hyuga ça aurait pu déraper très vite. Maintenant si tu veux bien me lâcher…»**

 **«** _Comme si j'allais gentiment lui obé…_ **» songea le fauve qui comptait clairement lacéré le brun avant d'être soudainement coupé dans sa réflexion quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Mibuchi.**

 ** _Aussitôt, toute volonté de tuer le brun retomba._**

 **Il se retrouvait aussi impuissant qu'un chaton devant cet étranger.**

 **A ce stade, ça ne pouvait pas être pire ou plus humiliant.**

 **Du moins c'est ce qu'il supposa jusqu'à ce que l'impensable se produise.**

 ** _Car on connaît tous le principe : c'est toujours quand on croit que ça ne pourrais pas être pire que là vie, cette garce, vous prouve le contraire._**

 **Hayama eu ainsi la surprise de sentir les doigts de Mibuchi bouger dans sa fourrure pour venir le gratouiller derrière là tête comme si le guépard n'avait été qu'un bon gros chat.**

 **Et si seulement cette humiliation c'était arrêté là ! Mais non ! Il avait aussi fallut que le propre corps du fauve le trahisse puisque, instinctivement, Hayama c'était mis à ronronner…**

 **«** _Putain d'instinct animal ! Putain de vie et putain de beau gosse !_ **» ragea-t'il intérieurement avant de se figer d'effrois en réalisant une chose tout à fait inconvenante.**

 ** _Il venait mentalement de qualifier Mibuchi de « beau gosse »._**

 **«** _Merde._ **»**

 **...**

 **Il était dans la panade.**

 ** _Et encore il était poli._**

 **En se réveillant, Himuro n'avait pas eu le temps de chercher Taiga et ses amis du regard que déjà un puissant coup lui fut administré dans les cotes le faisant reprendre forme humaine.**

 **Relevant la tête vers son agresseur, il le reconnu rien qu'a sa voix.**

 ** _C'était ce type, Makoto…_**

 **Cet homme devait avoir quoi 1 ? 2 ans de plus que lui ? Pas beaucoup plus.**

 ** _Pourtant, il lui suffit de parler pour provoquer un sentiment de mal être chez le muteur renard._**

 **« Alors bien dormi ? J'espère que tu en as profité car j'ai prévu quelque chose de spécial pour toi … » déclara Makoto, un sourire (qui lui donnait un air calculateur) sur les lèvres.**

 **«** _Où sont Taiga et les autres ?_ **» fut la seule chose que voulut demander Himuro mais avant que les mots ne passent ses lèvres Makoto lui expédia un nouveau coup en rajoutant : je vais te laissez « aux bons soins » d'Haizaki. Ne t'en fait pas je lui ai précisé de ne pas te tuer juste de faire ce qu'il faut pour que ta parfaite petite gueule devienne assez repoussante pour qu'aucun des seigneurs ne te choisisse. Comme ça tu resteras avec moi après l'exposition.**

 **Sur ces derniers mots, il quittât la pièce laissant Himuro seul avec Haizaki. Ce dernier craqua ses doigts après la sortie de son supérieur et l'enfer commença pour le muteur renard…**

 **...**

 **Takao avait eu l'impression d'être arrivé en enfer.**

 **Dès son réveil, le faucon avait eu la mauvaise surprise de découvrir qu'il était seul.**

 ** _Ou du moins il n'était pas avec ses camarades._**

 **Mais plus que tout, ce qui l'avait paniqué, ça avait été le souvenir de l'homme qui avait visé Izuki.**

 **Avait-il réussi à l'atteindre ? Avait-il manqué son coup ? Takao n'en savait rien.**

 ** _Et cette incertitude le tuait._**

 **Alors que le faucon c'était mis à hurler un homme était entré.**

 ** _Ce n'était pas Hyuga._**

 **L'homme paraissait légèrement plus grand avait des cheveux sombre une peau pale et un regard perçant se devinait derrière un objet (que Takao n'avait jamais vu) reposant sur son nez.**

 **« Donc te voilà réveillé… Je me présente je suis… » Commença l'inconnu sur un ton qui se voulait cordial.**

 **Mais il déchanta vite quand Takao muta et se jetât sur lui en bâtant rageusement des ailes, toutes serres sorties.**

 **Cependant l'avantage que possédait Takao ne fut que de courte durée au vue de la surprise que lui avait réservée l'inconnu….**


	9. Chap 8 : traité comme des gamins?

**Takao avait clairement tenté de tuer l'homme qui lui faisait face.**

 **Cependant, à sa grande surprise, au moment même où il allait arracher les tripes de son geôlier, le jeune muteur faucon avait vu l'inconnu sourire de façon clairement amusé avant de se transformer lui même en un immense rapace...**

 **"surprise." entendis Takao par télépathie.**

 **Sous l'effet de la stupeur, le plus jeune repris sa véritable apparence (son vis a vis en fit de même) et demanda sous le choc :**

 **\- Tu...toi! Tu es...**

 **\- Fort? Séduisant? Particulièrement intelligent ?**

 **\- La ferme! Tu es un muteur aussi?!**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi aider ceux qui nous on capturer?!**

 **\- Je suis peut être un muteur mais j'obéis aux ordres de mon prince.**

 **\- Un prince? Des ordres?**

 **\- Mon prince à décrété que nous devions sauver tout les muteurs oiseaux que nous trouverions en patrouille et c'est ce que nous avons fait.**

 **\- En nous kidnappant?!**

 **\- En empêchant Haizaki & Makoto de te tuer : ils sont pour l'éradication pure et simple de ceux de notre race. Sans l'intervention de Hyuga tu serais mort.**

 **\- Tien donc! Eh bien parlons-en de ce Hyuga! Où est-il? Et qu'est-il arrivé à mon petit frère?! Et mes amis?! Je veux savoir où ils sont!**

 **« Un peu de silence le nouveau, on t'entend depuis l'extérieur du palais... » L'interrompit un nouveau venu.**

 _ **Levant les yeux, les deux muteurs oiseaux avisèrent le nouvel arrivant…**_

 **"Toi..." commenças Takao avant que son geôlier ne lui coupe la parole pour s'adresser au 3ème individu :**

 **\- Capitaine Hyuga, que nous vaut le bon plaisir de la visite de votre charmante personne en ce lieu?**

 **\- Toujours aussi drôle Imayoshi...Je suis venu chercher le nouveau pour le rendre plus présentable à l'audience.**

 **« Oh, je vois...Ne veux tu pas que je m'en charge ? Tu aurais ainsi ton temps libéré pour faire d'autre choses...Disons...Plus intéressantes... » Proposa le brun à son supérieur tout en le dévisageant avec un certain amusement indéniable dans les yeux...**

 **Comprenant la signification implicite de ce regard (** _ **dont le sens échappait complètement à Takao**_ **) Hyuga détourna les yeux d'Imayoshi et objecta :**

 **\- Peux importe que ça me plaise ou pas, je...Mon travail passe en premier...**

 **\- Mais bien sur...Et est il d'accord avec ton point de vu?**

 **\- Qui ça ?**

 **\- Eh bien tu sais ...K...**

 **\- La...La ferme! Je...C'est ridicule! J'ai mon libre arbitre ! Alors...**

 **\- Mais oui, mais oui... Si ça te fait plaisir de croire ça. Allez, je te laisse le petit tache de ne pas le traumatiser.**

 **\- Tss...Je ne suis pas un monstre non plus...**

 **\- Ah bon? Ce n'est pas ce que disent nos subordonnés...**

 **\- Hein?!**

 **« On en parlera une prochaine fois. Au revoir Hyuga , à bientôt le nouveau. » Conclus le plus grand des trois brun en quittant la pièce.**

 **Dès que son "collègue" fut parti Hyuga se tourna vers Takao :**

 **\- Bon à nous deux, je t'ai apporté des vêtements décents pour remplacer celle que tu avais quand...**

 **\- Quand vous nous avez enlevez!**

 **\- Je dirais plutôt sauver.**

 **\- Allez-vous faire voir! Vous ne nous avez sauvé de rien! Vous nous avez arraché à notre terre natale et...**

 **\- Toi tu la ferme ! Je n'ais pas de leçons à recevoir d'un voleur !**

 **\- Un voleur ? Et je peux savoir ce que tu m'accuse d'avoir volé sale kidnappeur?!**

 **\- Tu va la boucler?! Je ne suis pas un kidnappeur! Mais toi, tu es bien un voleur! Tu m'as volé mon...**

 _ **Hyuga s'interrompit brutalement quand des bruit de lute se firent entendre depuis une pièce voisine ...**_

 **" Ça viens de la cellule du fauve! Oh non, Kiyoshi!" s'ecria le brun avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce laissant dans l'empressement la porte ouverte.**

 **Voyant en cela une opportunité en or, Takao c'étai précipité vers la porte dans l'espoir de s'échapper ; mais cet espoir avait vite volé en éclat quand Imayoshi était apparu devant lui.**

 **«** _Encore lui?! C'est pas vrais je suis maudit!_ **» se plaignit intérieurement le muteur faucon tendis que son vis a vis l'avait empoigné pour le ramener dans la pièce.**

 **« Les enfants sont si naïf...tu croyais vraiment que Hyuga n'aurait pas assez de discernement pour me prévenir télépathiquement qu'il te laissait seul? C'est mal le connaitre...Il a un sale caractère mais il est intelligent et possède un sens aiguë du devoir. » Expliqua le grand brun au plus petit (** _ **sans tenir compte le moins du monde des veines tentative du plus jeune pour se libéré**_ **) avant d'ajouter :**

 **\- Bien, vu que Hyuga a eu une urgence, je vais m'occuper de toi. Pour commencer déshabille-toi.**

 **\- Hein?! Ça ne va pas la tête? Sale détraqué !**

 **\- Du calme le moineau c'est juste pour que tu te change de tenue...**

 **\- Je ne suis pas un moineau! Je suis un faucon! Un faucon! Pas un ridicule moineau mais un fier et libre faucon!**

 **\- Si tu le dit...Allez déshabille toi maintenant ou je t'aide à le faire.**

 **\- va au diable, espèce de ...**

 **"Mauvaise réponse petit" murmura Imayoshi avant de lacérer , sans prévenir, dans le sens vertical, les vêtements du faucon qui tombèrent en lambeau sur le sol ...**

 **Le petit brun poussa un hurlement "** _ **tout a fait viril**_ **" quand il se retrouva dans le plus simple appareil devant l'autre muteur avant de prendre sa forme animal pour cacher ses attributs masculin au regard perçant de son geôlier**

 **"** _Espèce de pervers!_ **" s'emporta t'il après son vis a vis par télépathie.**

 **vis à vis qui, loin de prendre mal l'insulte y répondit par un sourire avant d'ajouter par télépathie :**

 **\- Tu as une trop grande estime de ta personne pour croire que tu pourrais m'intéresser de cette façon petit. D'ailleurs pour info, Hyuga et moi on est aussi passé par là et pour l'avoir vu tel que je te vois maintenant tu peu être rassuré.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- C'est simple, Hyuga dans le plus simple appareil est bien plus attirent que toi et pourtant je n'ai pas profité de la situation. Alors dis-moi...pourquoi le ferai-je à une personne non attractive, de mon point de vue, comme toi?**

 **Si Takao pris très mal le fait que son geôlier l'est qualifié de "** _ **personne non attractive**_ **", il en fut néanmoins soulagé par ça.**

 **«** _Au moins il ne m'agressera pas_ **» songea l'adolescent avant de reprendre sa forme humaine pour saisir les vêtements amener par Hyuga un peu plus tôt et qu'Imayoshi lui tendais actuellement.**

 **« Heureux de voir que tu te montre enfin raisonnable » lâcha le grand brun avant de passer un collier serré orné de symbole étrange autour du cou du plus petit.**

 **Takao soupira et finis par lâcher :**

 **\- En même temps, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix...Pas vrais?**

 **-Exact. Mais dis-toi que tu as de la chance dans ton malheur : étant un muteur oiseau, tu a 98,9999% de chance de retenir l'attention de notre prince.**

 **\- Et alors ?**

 **\- Et alors? Et bien...Je t'en dirais plus si j'ai vu juste et que tu nous rejoins...**

 **Takao voulu demander ce que sous entendait l'autre muteur mais celui ci le désarçonna totalement en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux avant d'ajouter : «je suis heureux que Hyuga est pu te sauver. Va te reposer maintenant. Je repasserai te chercher pour l'audience. À plus tard petit moineau... »**

 **Sur ces derniers mots, Imayoshi quitta la pièce qu'il ferma à clef laissant Takao seul, et plus perturbé que jamais face à une étrange sensation qui venait de le prendre aux tripes.**

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ça lui retournait les tripes ...**_

 **Ne pas savoir où était ses amis, ce qui était advenu d'Izuki et surtout, la situation actuelle : il était seul dans une pièce avec Mibuchi et ne parvenait pas faire le moindre geste pour le tuer.**

 **Il faut dire que le brun ne faisait vraiment rien pour l'aider : sérieusement, quel genre d'ennemis mortel vous gratouille sous le menton et derrière les oreilles alors que vous êtes un muteurs fauve ?!**

 _ **Et quel muteurs fauve êtes-vous si vous ne pouvez même pas vous empêcher de ronronner à ces gestes?!**_

 **Devinant que son corps continuerais à réagir par automatisme aux caresses de « l'ennemis», Hayama repris forme humaine.**

 **"Oh tu est revenu à ta forme normal? Dommage tu étais mignon en félin. Mais pas de problème c'est aussi bien de pouvoir te parler sous cette forme."**

 **Hayama craqua ses poings en guise de réponse ayant du mal à contenir sa colère : ce gars était sérieux ?! Il le traitait comme un animal de compagnie puis tentais de faire copain-copain avec lui?! Il le prenait vraiment pour un crétin ou quoi?!**

 **Ayant certainement deviné à quoi pensais le jeune fauve, Mibuchi tenta d'apaiser la tentions :**

 **\- Allons, allons, ne te met pas de mauvaise humeur, je ne te veux aucun mal .Vraiment.**

 **\- Menteur!**

 **\- Pourquoi me traites-tu de menteur?**

 **\- C'est ce que vous êtes ! Vous aviez négociez avec Takao pour ne pas faire de mal à mes amis et je me souviens qu'un de vous à tenter de tuer Shun!**

 **\- Shun?**

 **\- Le muteur incapable de parler ! Vous l'avez abattu malgré votre parole espèce de larve!**

 **\- Oh, je vois...Tu parle du jeune muteur aigle pas vrai?**

 **\- Oui c'est ça ! Et...Une minute là, comment savez vous quel type d'oiseau il est ? Il n'a jamais muté de sa vie...**

 **\- Disons que le capitaine Hyuga a... Certaines capacités spéciale…Dont une, qui lui permet de "scanner" l'âme des muteurs pour connaitre leur pendant animal et leur taux d'éveil. Et pour en revenir à ton ami, il est vivant.**

 **\- C'est vrais?**

 **\- Oui. Hyuga préférerais prendre une balle plutôt que de laisser makoto tuer un muteur, surtout si c'est un jeune muteur oiseau.**

 **\- Et pourquoi?**

 **\- Pour la simple raison que Hyuga est lui même un muteur oiseau. Un aigle impérial si j'ai bonne mémoire...**

 **\- Et il aide à capturer ceux de son espèce?! Quelle espèce de...**

 **\- Réfléchit à ce que tu t'apprête à dire: tu dois à Hyuga la vie sauve de ton ami non? Alors n'est il pas un peu ingrat de l'insulter sans autre forme de procès? Tu devrais essayer de comprendre un peu les gens avant de faire tomber ton jugement sur eux...qui sais? Peut être que Hyuga est obliger d'agir contre les sien pour une bonne raison...**

 **\- Comme quoi?!**

 **"Met toi à sa place...Pour quelle raison pourrait tu trahir ton propre peuple? Tu n'es pas obliger de répondre mais réfléchis y..." conclu Mibuchi avant de tendre des vêtements au blond qui le regarda avec curiosité.**

 **" Tu va revoir tes amis à l'audience des princes. Il faudra donner la meilleure image de toi possible. C'est pourquoi je te passe de quoi te changer "**

 **Hayama aurai bien voulu envoyer paitre le brun mais de nouveau, un simple regard à ce dernier l'en empêcha et il accepta docilement de se changer.**

 _ **Il ne fit pas non plus preuve de la moindre hostilité quand Mibuchi lui passa un étrange collier autour du cou...**_

 **Une fois cela fait il se laissa retomber sur le lit de la pièce où il était et se permit de demander : "que va-t-il nous arriver maintenant ?"**

 **Mibuchi s'installa à coté de lui et, passant négligemment une main réconfortante dans les cheveux du blond déclara d'une voix calme : « je ne peux pas parler pour tes amis mais en ce qui te concerne, je peux te promettre qu'il ne te sera fait aucun mal. J'y veillerais personnellement et te le jure sur ma vie. Repose toi maintenant je te réveillerais quand l'heure de l'audience sera arrivée »**

 **Kotarô ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi, mais dès que le brun eu lâché ces mots il fut pris d'une irrépressible envie de dormir.**

 **Une fois le blond endormis Mibuchi se releva et rangea dans sa poche une pierre de teinte grenat avant de murmurer à l'adresse du dormeur : « Désolé d'avoir recours à la pierre de soumission mais c'est la seule façon de garantir ta sécurité … Fait de beaux rêve petit fauve…»**

 **Et sur ces ultimes paroles, il quitta la piece.**

 **Après tout, il avait des choses à gérer.**

 _ **Comme un certain membre de la garde royal à stopper par exemple…**_


	10. Chapt 9 : protection et douleur

**Il devait le stopper.**

 **Hyuga ne pensait plus à rien d'autre depuis qu'il avait entendu les bruits de lutte en provenance de la cellule du muteur tigre.**

 _ **La cellule ou devait se trouver Kiyoshi...**_

 **Le brun paniqua intérieurement : et s'il arrivait trop tard? Si le muteur fauve avait eu le temps de tuer l'autre grand naïf avant son arrivée?**

 **"** _Alors tu n'auras qu'a l'anihiler_ **" lui répondit une voix aux échos perfides dans son esprit.**

 **Hyuga tenta d'ignorer cette voix et accéléra encore le rythme en arrivant en vue de la cellule du tigre.**

 **Il ouvrit la porte à la volée pour découvrir le fauve surplombant son gardien et s'apprêtant visiblement à le tuer...**

 **« Ne touche pas à Teppei maudit félin! » s'emporta le brun avant de muter en un immense aigle royal pour se jeter sur le tigre toutes serres sorties pour le séparer de Kiyoshi.**

 **Le fauve, animé par une colère sans borne, bondit toutes griffes dehors sur l'oiseau, bien décideé à en découdre.**

 _ **Mais Hyuga étant un bien meilleur combattant, il prit vite le dessus sur le jeune félin.**_

 **Après l'avoir sonné avec de puissants coups de bec à répétitions, le muteur oiseau tacla le tigre au sol avant de reprendre forme humaine, à cheval sur lui, la main gauche maintenant fermement la nuque de son adversaire.**

 **« Écoute moi bien toi, car je ne me répéterai pas : il me suffirait de resserrer un peu la pression de ma poigne pour t'exploser le bulbe rachidien, alors, si tu ne veux pas mourir jeune, je te conseille de reprendre dès maintenant ta forme humaine. »**

 **Le tigre émit un grondement menaçant mais obtempéra néanmoins.**

 **Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son apparence humaine, le tigre entendit Hyuga ordonner à l'adresse de Kiyoshi : « Teppei! Le collier et la pierre! Maintenant! »**

 **L'instant d'après, le jeune muteur fauve sentit un objet lui enserrer la gorge et Hyuga se séparer de lui.**

 **Profitant de cette opportunité, le fauve voulut repasser sous sa forme féline pour régler son compte au brun mais pour sa plus grande stupeur, l'impensable se produisit...**

 _ **Il ne parvenait plus à muter.**_

 **« Inutile d'essayer de redevenir un tigre, ce collier limiteur te prive de ton pouvoir de transformation » expliqua Hyuga avant d'ajouter en montrant une pierre dans sa main : « Et ceci, est une pierre de soumission nous permettant de garder le contrôle sur toi. »**

 **Kagami ne croyant évidement pas le brun, voulut le frapper mais quand son poing fut à quelques centimètres du visage de Hyuga, ce dernier toucha la pierre et dit avec un calme olympien : « Stop. »**

 _ **Et le poing du muteur tigre se figea.**_

 **Voulant enfoncer le clou, le brun toucha de nouveau la pierre et ordonna : «Maintenant, assis. »**

 _ **Le tigre se surprit à obéir une nouvelle fois.**_

 **Une fois le muteur fauve assis, Hyuga lui donna l'ordre de dormir.**

 _ **Il ne fallut pas deux secondes pour entendre les ronflements du rouge...**_

 **L'adolescent endormi, Hyuga attrapa Kiyoshi par le bras et l'entraina en dehors de la pièce où il commença à houspiller le châtain :**

 **\- Kiyoshi espèce de crétin! Tu sais très bien qu'un muteur fauve est un tueur né! Qu'est- ce qui t'a pris de le gérer seul?!**

 **\- Tu aurais preferer que je le laisse à Makoto?**

 **\- Pourquoi pas ?! Au moins tu...**

 **\- Ce fauve n'est qu'un gamin Hyuga ...**

 **\- Un gamin qui a failli te tuer!**

 **\- C'est aussi un gamin qui a failli te tuer et pourtant tu donnerais ta vie pour protéger son frère.**

 **\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Ces gosses pourris gâté nous voient comme des parasites! Mais ce muteur ...Il...**

 **\- Hyuga...Tu as eu si peur que ça pour moi?**

 **« Ne ...Arrête de dire des âneries plus grosses que toi! » rétorqua le brun en détournant son visage pour dissimuler la magnifique teinte rosée qui ornait ses joues.**

 **Mais cette tentative d'échapper à la question du châtain tourna à l'échec quand Kiyoshi saisit du bout des doigts le visage du muteur oiseau...**

 **« Hyuga...Hyuga, regarde-moi » demanda le châtain d'une voix pleine de tendresse qui fit frissonner le brun**

 **Obéissant malgré lui à l'injonction qui lui était faite, le muteur oiseau vrilla son regard sombre dans les yeux noisette de Kiyoshi, attendant qu'il continue.**

 **Ce que le châtain ne perdit pas de temps à faire :**

 **\- Hyuga,écoute moi bien : tu ne me dois rien ok? Tu as déjà en toi à supporter tellement de douleur ...Je sais pourquoi et pour qui tu le fais mais je ne supporterais pas si, en plus, tu te mettais en danger par ma faute. Alors...arrêtons nous là avant que ça n'aille trop loin ou que...**

 **Kiyoshi ne put terminer sa phrase car Hyuga s'empara avec rage de ses lèvres en immobilisant son vis à vis contre le mur...**

 _ **Ne parvenant pas à faire lâcher prise au muteur oiseau, le châtain attendit que la rage passionnelle du brun prenne fin.**_

 **Quand, enfin Hyuga relâcha Kiyoshi, ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'un puissant coup de poing lui fut administré par le brun**

 **« Hiyu… » Commença Kiyoshi avant que le brun ne le saisisse par son uniforme et ne lui dise avec rage :**

 **\- As-tu déjà oublié ? C'est MOI le « muteur élu » ! Je te suis en tout point supérieur ! Alors c'est moi qui décide quand c'est fini ! Et c'est loin d'être le cas ! Alors maintenant contente toi d'être ma chose ou…**

 **\- La ferme…**

 **Le brun crispa ses poings encore plus fort sur l'uniforme de son vis-à-vis et gronda d'une voix menaçante :**

 **\- Qu'es ce que tu as dit ?**

 **\- Tu m'as bien entendu : tu ne me fais pas peur, maintenant, rends moi MON Hyuga.**

 **\- «** _ **Ton**_ **Hyuga** **» ? Très amusant, je suis le vrais Hyuga.**

 **\- Non. Toi tu es juste « l'autre » celui que le roi a créée. Tes yeux le prouvent !**

 **\- Mes yeux sont tout à fait normaux ! Je suis le vrai Hyuga !**

 **\- C'est faux et tu le sais : les yeux de Hyuga ne sont pas dorés.**

 **\- La ferme ! La ferme ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Je suis réel ! Tu m'entends ?! Je suis réel et tu m'appartiens !**

 **\- Je me fiche de savoir si tu n'es qu'une facette de sa personnalité ou si c'est ce qu'a traversé Hyuga qui a contribué à ton apparition, mais une chose est sûre : Tu n'es pas** _ **MON**_ **Hyuga. Maintenant, laisse le tranquille ou…**

 **\- Ou quoi ? Tu ne ferais jamais de mal à ce corps, même si ta vie en dépendait.**

 **«Exact. » répondit le châtain, avant d'envoyer son poing avec assez de force dans l'estomac du brun pour lui faire perdre connaissance.**

 _« Désolé Hyuga… »_ **Songea Kioshi en rattrapant en douceur le brun pour murmurer : « C'est vrai que je me laisserai tuer plutôt que de te faire du mal si ma vie en dépendait. Mais si c'est ta vie qui est en jeu, je n'hésiterai pas un instant à te faire du mal si ça peut te protéger de tes ennemis. »**

 **Sur ces dernières paroles, il s'apprêtait à partir quand il sentit un regard se poser sur lui avant d'entendre un petit « woof » qui le fit se retourner instantanément pour découvrir un petit chiot aux yeux bleus…**

 _« Le petit familier d'un des princes…s'il est là, ça signifie que… »_ **Commença à songer Kiyoshi avant de réaliser que le regard qu'il avait senti lui bruler la nuque n'était pas celui du chien mais celui d'un très jeune garçon…**

 **Pris de panique, Kiyoshi déposa avec soin Hyuga au sol avant de s'incliner plus bas que terre devant le garçon et demander d'une voix presque implorante : « Seigneur, je vous en prie, ne signalez pas ce que vous avez pu voir à votre frère. Je…Je suis le seul responsable ! Ne faites pas punir le capitaine Hyuga ! Il…Il n'était pas lui-même et… »**

 **Le châtain s'interrompit en sentant une petite main se poser de manière réconfortante sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.**

 **Relevant le regard sur son jeune interlocuteur, Kiyoshi vit celui-ci lui adresser un sourire paisible avant de hocher la tête de gauche à droite pour finir par poser son doigt sur ses lèvres pour mimer un secret gardé.**

 _ **Ce geste arracha à Kiyoshi un soupir de soulagement.**_

 **Cet ultime geste effectué, le jeune garçon fit signe à Kiyoshi de se relever avant de prendre son chien dans les bras et de quitter le couloir.**

 **« Merci infiniment seigneur » murmura le châtain en reprenant Hyuga dans ses bras avant de quitter le couloir à son tour.**

 **Il était encore loin de se douter que quelqu'un d'autre avait assisté à la scène et que cette personne n'avait pas du tout aimé ce qu'elle venait de voir…**

 **Cependant, ce deuxième témoin ne fit rien pour signaler sa présence : pour le moment, son « joker » avait besoin de repos.**

 **Et même si le maitre d'arme du palais l'insupportait, le deuxième témoin de la scène savait qu'au moins, avec Kiyoshi pour veiller sur lui, son « guerrier ultime » pourrait récupérert sans douleur…**


	11. Chap 10 : rencontre princière

_**Kagami se réveilla un peu groggy suite aux appels insistants d'une voix.**_

 **Ouvrant ses yeux carmin encore embrumé de sommeil, le muteur fauve tomba sur Kyoshi.**

 **Le voyant enfin réveiller, le garçon aux cheveux châtain avait affiché un grand sourire avant de lâcher avec amusement : " eh bien! Tu as le sommeil lourd .j'ai du faire appel à la pierre de soumission pour te réveiller. En tout cas, maintenant que c'est fait mettons nous en route pour ne pas être en retard."**

 _ **L'adolescent grommela une insulte à l'adresse du châtain mais son vis à vis ne sembla pas en faire grand cas et se contenta de guider sans violence aucune, le tigre, à l'extérieur de sa cellule.**_

 **au bout de plusieurs minutes à parcourir des dédales interminable à la décoration trop chargée, le tigre et son "geôlier" arrivèrent dans une vaste pièce au plafond vouté.**

 **Et pour sa plus grande joie, le jeune muteur fauve nota qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir été amené ici puisqu' un certain blond se trouvait également présent...**

 **" Kotarô !" s'exclama le tigre, trop heureux de revoir son meilleur ami en vie.**

 **Le blond se retourna vers son interlocuteur (ayant reconnu la voix du tigre) et Kagami pu clairement déceler du soulagement dans la voix du muteur guépard quand celui ci s'adressa à lui :**

 **\- Taiga! Tu es vivant! Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal?**

 **\- Ça va aller ...Tu as des nouvelles des autres?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas pour Himuro. Mais... d'après Mibuchi , Takao est vivant et les personne qui le détiennent prennent soin de lui.**

 **\- Mibuchi ? Qui es ce?**

 **D'un rapide coup de tête Kotaro désigna un individu brun vêtu d'un magnifique kimono blanc et bleu agrémenté de grenats incrusté sur le vêtement.**

 _ **Cette personne avait des traits tellement fin que le tigre cru dans un premier temps que l'inconnu était une fille.**_

 _ **Du moins, jusqu'a ce qu'il se souvienne enfin de ce visage...**_

 **" Toi! Tu es le négociateur?! Ou est mon frère et ou est Takao ?!" rugit il presque en pointant le brun d'un doigt accusateur avant qu'une nouvelle voix ne s'élève dans la pièce en déclarant : "calme-toi Taiga. On est là et tout va bien"**

 **Détournant son regard de Mibuchi, Kagami découvrit que les nouveaux arrivants n'étaient autres que Takao et Himuro encadré par Hyuga et Makoto.**

 **"Tatsuya!" s'écria le jeune muteur fauve en se précipitant vers son ainé pour l'étreindre.**

 _ **Cependant, quand le rouge enlaça Himuro dans une étreinte typiquement fraternelle le brun lâcha un petit gémissement de douleur qui figea immédiatement le muteur Tigre.**_

 **C'est à ce moment seulment qu'il s'aperçu de quelque chose de perturbant...**

 **Une odeur.**

 _ **L'odeur du sang.**_

 **Il nota aussi des traces de coups et des coupures sur le magnifique visage de son frère et cela lui fit perdre pied.**

 **Saisissant son ainé par les épaules le jeune muteur fauve s'emporta :**

 **\- Tatsuya! Que t'est-il arrivé?! Tu empeste le sang!**

 **\- Taiga...Ce n'est rien je t'assure j'ai juste...**

 **Mais le tigre ne lui laissa pas le temps d'imaginer un mensonge crédible et, d'un geste brusque, lui souleva le vêtement qui cachait sa peau.**

 _ **Et ce qu'il découvrit lui glaça le sang.**_

 **Tout le corps d'Himuro était parcouru de trace de griffe, de crocs, d'hématomes et de...piqures?**

 _ **En comparaison, les corps des muteurs morts récupérer après la guerre d'Akashi 1**_ _ **er**_ _ **du nom étaient des prix de beauté a coté du corps du muteur renard...**_

 **"Tatsuya..." commença à grogner le rouge d'une façon qui alerta immédiatement son frère de cœur.**

 **Cependant, avant même que le tigre n'est pu laisser exprimer sa colère envers son frère pour lui avoir caché son état, la voix de Mibuchi s'éleva avec colère dans la pièce :**

 **\- Makoto! Comment a tu oser? Les princes on exiger de...**

 **\- Sauf erreur, ce n'est pas à un batard rejeter par les sien et devenu la putain d'un prince de me donner des ordres. Je ne reçois mes ordres que de notre régent actuel et il a dit que je pouvais faire ce que je désirais de ces choses si elles restaient présentables au moment de rencontrer les princes. Au pire, si vraiment tu as pris en pitié celui ci, on a qu'à faire un échange…**

 **En disant cette ultime phrase, Makoto avait lancé un regard plus qu'évidant et appuyer sur Hayama.**

 **Cependant, Mibuchi se plaça instentanement dans le champ de visions de l'autre brun afin que celui-ci ne puisse même plus apercevoir le blond avant de déclarer avec un faux sourire :**

 **\- Si tu casse tout tes jouets j'en suis navré pour toi mais ce n'est pas mon problème. Moi en revanche je prends soin de mes affaire alors non, pas question de te prêter celui là. Pas même pour quelques secondes. Ah et avant que j'oublie : la « putain » n'est que l'humble conseillé du prince légitime et se fera un devoir de signaler ton comportement odieux vis-à-vis de ses muteurs à sa majesté.**

 **\- tu oublis un peu vite, « esclave » que de nous deux c'est mois qi est le plus de pouvoir : il suffirait que je souffle l'idée à notre régent Actuel pour que tu finisses tes jour dans un bordel avec tout les pires clients du royaume. Avec ta belle gueule tu serais surement très demandé…**

 **\- il me suffirait d'une demande à mon souverain pour que ta tête tombe Makoto. Alors ne me tente pas.**

 **\- c'est aussi ce que te dit ton maitre ? Avant de te…**

 **« Ça suffit tout les deux. » intervint Hyuga avec autorité en écartant le deux brun l'un de l'autre tendis que Kyoshi ajoutait : « les princes vont bientôt arrivés, quelle images désastreuses ils vont avoir de vous si vous êtes sur le point de vous entretuer ? »**

 **Cet argument sembla ne faire ni chaud ni froid à Makoto.**

 **Mibuchi en revanche, sembla prendre en considération la remarque puisque sa colère paru s'atténué tendis qu'il retournait vers les quatre jeunes muteurs.**

 **Arrivé à leur niveau, le brun s'installa près de Hayama avant d'expliquer à l'ensemble du groupe : « avant que nos souverain n'arrive il faut que vous soyez préparer et pour sa la tenue physique ne suffit pas, il y a aussi un comportement décent à adopter face aux princes »**

 **« Quel genre de comportement ? » s'enquis Himuro (en évitant soigneusement le regard de Kagami, inquiet pour son état).**

 **Se tournant vers le muteur prédateur, Mibuchi répondit :**

 **\- ça dépend des princes mais chacun d'eux est très à cheval sur certains détails.**

 **\- lesquels ?**

 **\- et bien…**

 **Mibuchi sembla se faire une liste mentale avant d'énumérer à haute voix :**

 **1\. Le prince de Saphirastyrithe est très imbu de lui-même. Quoi qu'il dise et aussi prétentieux que ça puisse paraître ne tentez pas de le contredire ou ça pourais se retourner, très douloureusement contre vous.**

 **2\. le saigneur de Topazestyrithe et quelqu'un de…disons qu'il est plutôt jovial de nature et que presque rien ne semble capable de le mètre en colère. En revanche ce n'est pas le cas de son garde du corp alors restez simplement correcte avec le prince ou vous risquer de subir les foudres de son protecteur.**

 **3\. le prince d'Amethistyrithe est… n'ayons pas peur des mots : un genre d'enfant capricieux. Je doute qu'il ne choisisse qui que ce se soit cependant, au vu de ce qui c'est passé i mois. Deja la première fois qu'il avait choisit quelqu'un c'était parce que l'ordre venait directement d'un de ces frères…tachez juste de ne rien dire sur sa taille et sa ira…**

 **4\. le prince d'Onixstyrithe est de constitution fragile. Cependant, il est aussi assez susceptible : éviter de le comparer ouvertement à un enfant a cause de sa taille ou de vous en prendre à son familier ou ça pourrait être la dernière chose que vous feriez…**

 **5\. le prince de Grenastyrithe, soit, le prince légitime, est mon souverain. Avec lui il faut savoir être rien de moins que parfais : vous ne parlez pas à moins qu'il ne vous y invite ou ne vous le demande.**

 **Vous ponctuer vos réponses par le titre honorifique de « votre majesté » ou « votre altesse ».**

 **Vous vous inclinez en début et en fin de discutions.**

 **Ne levez jamais la voix sur lui.**

 **Et surtout, ne le fixez jamais dans les yeux sans son accord. Si vous le faisiez il vous exécuterait sur le champ…**

 **« Quand au dernier prince, celui d'Emeraudestyrithe, il… » Commença avant d'etre interrompu par des bruit de pas.**

 **Se retournant il découvrit un cortège de soldat divisé en plusieurs groupes pour soutenir des « cabines portatives » chacune recouvertes d'un voile opaque de couleurs différentes.**

 **Avec beaucoup de soin les soldats déposèrent la première cabine en face d'un trône qui surplombait la pièce et se reculèrent de quelques pas.**

 **Mibuchi se retourna alors vers les quatre muteur et leur dit : « je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais voulu vous préparer d'avantage mais mon maitre viens d'arriver…Gardez bien en tète mes indications, ne faites pas de vague et tout devrait bien se passer… »**

 **Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la cabine et invita à descendre son occupant.**

 _ **Quand ce dernier le fit, l'ensemble des muteurs fut sous le choc.**_

 **«** _Alors c'est lui le prince légitime ?!_ **» fut la pensé commune aux 4 adolescents**


	12. Chap 11 : l'emeraude et le grenat

**"** _Alors c'est lui le prince légitime?"_ **Se demandèrent à l'unisson les jeunes muteurs quand Mibuchi fit descendre l'occupant de la cabine portative ...**

 _ **Il faut dire que ce prince était très loin de ce qu'ils c'étaient imaginés...**_

 **Pour Himuro, un roi devait être l'équivalent d'un Alpha et donc, en suivant cette logique, un prince devait être l'équivalent d'un "** _ **beta**_ **" et par conséquent il devait être une figure charismatique et grande près à endosser un jour le rôle d'alpha.**

 _ **Si il y avait bien une chose qui sautait aux yeux d'Himuro au sujet de ce "prince", c'est qu'il ne correspondait pas du tout à ce à quoi il c était attendu en se basant sur les dire de Mibuchi...**_

 **Pour Kagami, un prince avait (** _ **dans son imaginaire**_ **) forcément l'air d'un redoutable guerrier.**

 _ **Hors, ce prince avait l'aire d'un môme.**_

 **Dans l'esprit de Takao un prince devait être un individu capable de faire des choix stratégique pour protéger son peuple et dont les yeux brilleraient d'intelligence.**

 _ **Dans les yeux de ce "prince" il ne pouvait lire que la folie et un instinct de tueur silencieux.**_

 **Et enfin, pour Kotarô un prince signifiait qu'il était "** _ **le plus fort de son clan**_ **".**

 _ **Hors, le garçon devant lui paraissait si petit que Mibuchi aurait facilement pue lui mêtre une déculottée monumentale.**_

 **Donc non, aucun des captifs ne pris l'étrange garçon aux cheveux écarlate au sérieux quand Mibuchi s'agenouilla devant lui pour expliquer d'une voix pleine de respect :**

 **\- Prince Akashi, voici les muteurs que nous avons trouvés pendant l'expédition.**

 **\- Vous ont ils attaqué?**

 **\- Non seigneur.**

 **\- Mibuchi...**

 **\- Bon, peut être un peu...mais Ce n'était pas de leur faute! Makoto et Haizaki on tenté de les tuer et... c'était de la légitime défense, ils...**

 **\- Il suffit Mibuchi. Nous délibèrerons en privé du fin mot de cette histoire plus tard. À présent fait descendre les autres. Nous sommes le mois de l'Émeraude c'est donc Shintarô qui commencera...**

 **Sur ces mots le "prince legitime" alla prendre place sur le trône et ordonna avec autorité: "Hyuga, aide donc Shintarô à venir jusqu'ici..."**

 **Lançant mentalement un juron à l'adresse du jeune souverain Hyuga obéis néanmoins et traversa la pièce pour aller ouvrir la cabine portative dont le rideau (obstruant la vu du résidant la cabine) était de couleur verte...**

 **Avec précaution, Hyuga engouffra à moitié dans la cabine et, quand il en ressortit, il portait comme une mariée un adolescent habillé d'un kimono orange et blanc parsemé de ci de là d'Émeraudes...**

 **Il n échappa à Takao que le garçon avait les avant bras (jusqu' aux doigts) ainsi que les cheville (jusqu'au orteils ) recouverts de bandages et que son visage était caché par un masque ne voilant que le haut de son visage...**

 **"Il doit être bien laid pour se déguiser avec autant de truc" chuchota Kotarô à l'adresse de Kagami.**

 _ **Bien entendu le tigre ne se priva pas d'y aller de son propre commentaire ...**_

 **" T'as raison c'est bizarre...quel guerrier voudrait cacher son visage? À part un lâche je veux dire..."**

 _ **Une poigne ferme mais sans réelle brutalité les força à une collision de leurs fronts avec le sol...**_

 **" Merci à vous maître d'arme Kiyoshi." Déclara Hyuga avant de préciser comme une menace silencieuse "Si vous ne les aviez pas fait taire j'en aurait fait des descente de lit..."**

 **Tout en faisant ça, il resserra sa prise sur l'individu nommé Shintarô qui se débattait comme un beau diable et perdait patience:**

 **\- Hyuga! Pose-moi au sol nonandayo! Je veux les voir moi même!**

 **\- Et vous les verrez. Mais il n'est pas question de vous laisser marcher mon prince. Vous n'êtes pas en état et vous le savez.**

 **\- Je t'ai dis de me lâcher nonandayo!**

 **\- Et avec tout le respect que je vous dois "mon prince", allez vous faire voir. Je ne mettrais pas votre santé en jeux pour un caprice.**

 **Attrapent une pierre dans un part de son kimono, Shintarô passa sa main dessus et déclara avec autorité: "je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Mais puisqu'il le faut...Hyuga, je t'ordonne de me laisser marcher par moi même."**

 **Instantanément, les muscles de Hyuga se contractèrent sous la colère puis, à la surprise de tous il déposa Shintarô au sol avec soin.**

 _ **Seul Kagami compris son geste parmi les muteurs...**_

 **"Une pierre de soumission " Pesta le tigre entre ses dents attirant ainsi l'attention de Kotarô :**

 **\- C'est quoi une pierre de soumission Taiga?**

 **\- C'est pour nous forcer à obéir à des ordres auquel on refuserait de se plier en temps normal.**

 **\- Comment tu le sais?**

 **\- Cet enfoiré de Hyuga en à utiliser une sur moi tout à l'heure...**

 **\- Quel espèce de ...**

 **"Silence vous deux!" Leur ordonna Kiyoshi en les assomment légèrement avant de leur murmurer "makoto guette le moindre signe qui justifierais de vous tuer alors pour l'amour du ciel, tenez vous bien et mettez là en sourdine."**

 _ **Les deux muteurs fauves, légèrement surpris s'échangèrent un regard avant de se décider à se fier aux dires du châtain.**_

 **Si Himuro avait été trop préoccupé par ce qui se passait avec Taiga et Kotarô, Takao lui, n'avait pas réussi à quitter des yeux l'individu prénommé Shintarô.**

 **Pour le jeune muteur oiseau, la détermination de cet étranger à se maintenir lui même debout seul (** _ **alors qu'il ne semblait pas en état pour ça**_ **) forçait le respect.**

 **Il avait vu l'étranger se redresser très péniblement, chanceler sur ces jambes pour finir par tomber.**

 **Mais loin d'abandonner, ce mystérieux "Shintarô" avait utilisé toute ses forces pour se hisser de nouveau sur ces jambes et, au prix de grands efforts, parvenir à rester debout...avant de retomber au sol...**

 **"Seigneur...il faut toujours que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête Shintarô...laisse tes serviteur t'aider tu te ridiculise et ça fait honte à la lignée royale de Mineralis." Déclara Akashi.**

 **Cependant, loin d'obéir docilement, Shintarô repoussa la main de Hyuga qui était venu l'aider et rétorqua d'un ton cassant :**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de honte à tomber. Le vrai déshonneur est de ne plus jamais se relever.**

 **\- Shintarô...**

 **\- J'ai dit non Akashi! Je ne resterais pas vautré dans la fange! Je remarcherais! Je ferais tout ce qui est humainement possible pour ça alors il est évident que je remarcherais!**

 **"Soit...libre à toi de te ridiculiser mais sache que si ta santé se dégrade et qu'on est obliger d'amputer tes jambes à cause de ta détermination... je ferais exécuter Imayoshi et Hyuga." Lâcha le prince légitime sur le ton de la conversation.**

 **Cette phrase n'avait pas été dite comme une menace pourtant elle fit l effet d'une douche froide à Shintarô qui venais de réussir à se relever et c'est d'une voix blanche qu'il demanda à Akashi:**

 **\- Tu...tu plaisante Akashi?**

 **\- Non. S'ils ne peuvent pas te protéger, de tes ennemis ou de toi même, ils ne servent à rien.**

 **\- Je t'interdis de t'en prendre à eux! Ce sont** _ **MES**_ **oiseaux! Tu n'a aucun droit sur eux**

 **\- Au cas où tu aurais oublié Shintarô, c'est moi qui t'ais gracieusement offert ces deux là. Je peux donc aisément les reprendre.**

 **\- Faux: un cadeau fait d'un prince à un prince ne peux pas être refusé ou repris ! Car ça signifierais offenser l'un des deux parti et prendre le risque de déclencher une guerre.**

 **"Il a raison prince Akashi." Approuva Mibuchi ce qui, bizarrement, coupa toute envie d'argumenter à l'héritier aux cheveux écarlate...**

 **Reprenant alors contenance, Akashi déclara avec plus de calme : je ne souhaite pas d'un conflit d'État entre nous Shintarô. Et contrairement à ce que tu dois croire, je ne veux pas que tu reste "vautré dans la fange" je cherche juste à te préserver de plus de douleur mon frère. Maintenant, pour me faire pardonner cette méprise, je t'invite à éxaminer le premier ces muteurs."**

 **Avant que Shintarô j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, une voix colérique s'éleva de la cabine aux rideaux bleu nuit pour protester:**

 **\- Eh, Akashi! Pourquoi c'est lui le premier?! Ça devrait être moi vu que je suis le meilleur d'entre nous!**

 **\- Il suffit tu fanfaronne trop tu passeras en dernier.**

 **\- Quoi?! Mais t'est pas sérieux?! Il ne me restera que les nul si tu fais ça!**

 **"Si tu veux je te laisse ma part mine-chin...Je ne veux pas de muteurs moi" dis une voix lasse en provenance de la cabine au voilage violet**

 **"Atsushi-icchi ! Ce n'est pas juste! Pourquoi tu donne ta part à Daiki alors qu'il ne fait jamais rien pour toi?" Gegnit une voix dans la cabine au rideau doré avant qu'une voix autoritaire ne déclare depuis l'intérieur de la cabine : "ça suffit les caprices prince Kise! À Minéralis le pouvoir est entre les mains du régent ou de l'héritier légitime du trône. Apprenez donc à vous comporter comme un prince digne de ce nom!"**

 **Suite à ses paroles on entendit un gros bruit dans la cabine suivit de la première voix qui pleura:**

 **\- Yukio-ichi tu fais mal...**

 **\- C'est pour t'apprendre une bonne fois pour toute à ne pas agir comme ça idiot! Tu es sensé être un prince non? Alors agis comme tel! Et pour la dernière fois...Ne sois pas si familier avec moi ! je suis ton garde du corps pas un de tes frères!**

 **"Ils sont irrécupérables murmura avec un sourire amusé un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtain portant la cabine aux voilages noir (** _ **comme les ténèbres d'une nuit sans lune**_ **) avant de se tourner vers les personnes dans la dite cabine pour demander :"vous n'êtes pas d'accord? "**

 **Aucun son ne s'échappa de la cabine pourtant quand le garçon s'écarta, il déclara: "j'étais sur que vous partagiez mon avis"**

 **Alors que les muteurs se demandais si toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce n'étaient pas mentalement dérangée, le regard de Kotarô fut attiré par l'un des garçon qui supportait la cabine aux voilages bleu nuit ...**

 _ **Il était de petit gabarit avais les cheveux châtain claire et les yeux marron...**_

 **"Se pourrait il que..." commença à songer le muteur guépard avant que son regard ne croise celui du châtain balayant ainsi tout ses doutes et exauçant la prière de toute sa vie...**

 _ **Ne pouvant se retentir, le jeune muteur fauve parvint à se soustraire à la vigilance de Kiyoshi et se précipita vers le garçon aux cheveux châtain.**_

 **"Ryo, tu est vivant! Je le savais! Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas être mort ! Je..." commença Kotarô avant de s'interrompre devant le regard paniqué du garçon pour lui demander:**

 **\- Ryo? Tu tremble comme une feuille que t'arrive t'il?**

 **\- N-ne m'approche pas ! J-je ne sais pas qui tu es !**

 **\- Ryo? Tu...tu ne me reconnais pas? Dit moi que c'est une blague...**

 **\- Je ne vous ais jamais vu! Et je m'appel Sakurai ! Maintenant reculez ou je...je... Reculez, c'est un ordre! Je ne vous laisserais pas vous approcher de maître Aomine.**

 **"Je ne sais pas qui est ce maître Ryo ; ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que je t'ai trop pleuré pour te laisser ici maintenant que nous nous sommes retrouvé" riposta le muteur fauve avant de se saisir du poignet du garçon pour tenter de l'attirer à lui.**

 **Cependant, son geste fut stoppée par un jeune homme qui lui administra un coup assez puissant pour le faire lâcher prise sur le châtain et le faire s'agenouiller au sol en se tenant le flanc...**

 _ **Ne prêtant pas attention aux cris indigné et inquiet de ses amis pour le traitement qu'il venait de recevoir, Kotarô releva les yeux vers son agresseur et découvrit un garçon à la chevelure blonde dernière le quel Sakurai avait trouvé refuge.**_

 **"** _Mais de qui a t'il si peur? De moi? Non...c est ridicule ...pourquoi aurait il..._ **" se demanda le jeune fauve avant que l'homme qui l'avait frappé ne lui déclare d'une voix glaciale mais menaçante :**

 **\- Ne t'avise plus d'approcher de Sakurai, sale sauvage. Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire de mal ni à lui, ni au prince Aomine.**

 **\- Moi? Faire du mal à Ryo? Comme si je le pouvais! Comment pourrais je faire du mal à mon...**

 **"Silence sale bête !" S'emporta le blond en lui expédiant un nouveau coup.**

 _ **D'autres aurais pu suivre si une personne ne c'était pas placer entre les deux blonds...**_

 **"Arrêtez ça comandant Wakamatsu! Cette violence envers ce muteur est injustifiée: il ne menaçais pas votre vie."**

 **« Messire Mibuchi ?! » s'exclama le blond ahuris en reconnaissant le conseiller d'Akashi.**

 **Le brun pour sa part resta imperturbable et déclara impassible :**

 **\- Wakamatsu ceci est mon dernier avertissement : écarte-toi de ce muteur. Il est sous ma protection.**

 **\- Hein ?! Vous protégez cette chose ?!**

 **\- « cette chose » comme tu l'appel si injustement est un être vivant comme toi et moi. Par conséquent je t'interdis de l'approcher si tu es incapable de mettre de coté ta rancœur a l'encontre des muteurs.**

 **\- ça n'a rien à voir avec mon ressentiment à leur sujet ! Ma raison de vivre est de protéger mon prince et c'est ce que j'ai fait tout en protégeant Sakurai au passage !**

 **\- tu te mens à toi-même Kosuke.**

 **\- ne m'appel pas comme ça ! Sinon je…**

 **« Tu « quoi » Wakamatsu ? » demanda Akashi en dardant le blond du regard d'une façon particulièrement menaçante (** _ **qui ne manqua pas de faire déglutir de malaise tout le monde dans la pièce à l'exception de Réo**_ **) avant d'ajouter d'une voix trop doucereuse pour être honnête : « tu n'étais tout de même pas sur le point de menacer mon conseillé, n'es ce pas ? »**

 _ **Cependant, avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Sakurai intervint…**_

 **« Votre altesse, je vous en pris, ne punissez kosuke ! Ses mots on dépassé sa pensé ! Alors s'il vous plaît … ne le punissez pas, ne punissez pas mon grand frère ! » Implora le petit châtain en se jetant aux pieds d'Akashi**

 **Ses paroles avaient juste pour but de faire vaciller la volonté d'Akashi de punir le blond.**

 **Pourtant c'est le cœur de Kotarô que Kagami vit tomber dans les abysse de la tristesse…**


	13. Chap 12 : le choix

**Parmi toutes les personnes présentes seul Kagami semblait avoir notée les abysses du désespoir dans le quel venais de sombrer Hayama.**

 **Cependant, la vraie question aux yeux du tigre était de savoir d'où venais une telle détresse dans les yeux du jeune guépard.**

 **Toutefois, il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger plus sur la question que ce type, Mibuchi, saisi sans violence Kotarô pour le ramener au près des autres muteurs.**

 **Une fois cela fait, le brun repris place au côté d'Akashi et, une fois installé déclara à l'adresse de "Shintarô" : "l'incident est clos. Procédez prince Midorima."**

 _ **Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, "Shintarô" s'avança vers les muteurs (suivis de très prêt par Imayoshi et Hyuga voulant s'assurer qu'il ne tomberait pas) et commença son inspection.**_

 **Le premier qu'il approcha fut Himuro.**

 _ **A la surprise générale pour les muteurs, la façon d' « examiner » les muteurs de ce "prince Midorima" se révéla peu ordinaire puisque, au lieu de les inspecter visuellement "Shintarô " se mit à palper le visage de chaque muteur...**_

 **"Une peau douce...presque comme celle d'une femme ...ton morpho type fait également clairement aussi pensé à une femme. On s'y laisserait facilement prendre si je n'avais pas sentit sous mes doigts ta pomme d'Adam...une créature qui a des prédispositions génétique à mystifier les autre ne peut être qu'un muteur renard...de mon point de vu ces créatures sont trop dangereuses et dépourvu d'intérêt. Suivant. "**

 **Himuro soupira discrètement de soulagement au départ de Shintarô avant de se rendre compte du sourire perfide et calculateur que lui adressait Makoto.**

 _ **Finalement, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas préférer que Midorima le trouve digne d'intérêt.**_

 **De son côté, "Shintarô" continua son inspection en palpant simultanément les visages de Kagami et Kotarô.**

 **" Mâchoires saillantes sans être trop prononcer... hygiène capillaire désastreuse...taille convenable...masse musculaire digne d'un habitué des combats... Vous êtes donc des muteurs fauves... on ne peu pas se fier à votre race."**

 **Sans un mot de plus Midorima repris sa progression et se dirigea vers Takao...**

 _ **Se stoppant au niveau du muteur oiseau il commença son examen...**_

 **" Tu as une peau douce sans avoir de traits trop féminin...la forme de tes yeux en amande indique une prédisposition génétique à repérer les moindre détails... ta silhouette est élancé sans être chétive indiquant que tu sais te défendre mais que le combat n'est pas ta préoccupation première...tu es un muteur oiseau. Et si je ne me trompe pas... un rapace n'est ce pas?"**

 **Avant que Takao n'ai pu rétorquer quoi que se soit, Imayoshi lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en répondant:**

 **\- mon prince, si je puis me permettre...pour un muteur oiseau il est très insultant d'être qualifié de"rapace"...**

 **\- (** **détachant sa main du visage de Takao qu'il _** _ **bizarrement**_ **_ n'avait pas encore quitté** **) Alors quel terme conviendrait selon toi?**

 **\- oiseau de proie.**

 **\- (** **Se tournant vers Takao** **) es ce vrais? Tu préférerais ce titre?**

 **« Comme si vous en aviez quelque chose à faire de ce que je pense... » ragea Takao entre ces dents.**

 **Loin de prendre mal la remarque du jeune muteur, "Shintarô" détourna un bref moment son attention du muteur faucon pour s'adresser à son frère aux cheveux écarlate:**

 **\- Akashi, je veux celui là.**

 **\- Tu es sur Shintarô? Il a l'air...**

 **\- Il est parfait pour moi.**

 **\- Tu as une étrange conception de la perfection mon frère...mais soit, puisque tu as l'air d'y tenir... met lui son limiteur que nous passions aux autres...**

 **\- entendu. Imayoshi, chargé toi de ça.**

 **Sans un mot, le muteur oiseau acquiesça et passa le collier limiteur à Takao qui, bien que se débattant comme un forcené, ne parvint pas à se défaire de son geôlier.**

 **Au final, c'est hyuga, à bout de patience qui assomma le faucon avant de le confier à Imayoshi.**

 _ **Une fois cela fait, le geôlier quitta la pièce en emportant Takao sous le regard impuissant mais furieux de ses amis.**_

 **Hyuga pour sa part, était retourné au près du prince Midorima pour l'aider à se réinstaller dans sa cabine portative.**

 _ **Une fois "Shintarô" de retour à sa place Akashi appela un autre de ses frères.**_

 **"Ryota, approche c'est ton tour..."**

 **En réponse à cette demande un individu brun de petite taille s'extrait de la cabine aux voilages doré pour aider un garçon aux cheveux blond doté d'un kimono bleu foncé parsemé d'éclats de Topaze à descendre.**

 **Voyant la façon dont les muteurs restant dévisageaient ce nouveau prince, le garçon brun s'emporta et leur déclara sur le ton du reproche: "dis donc muteurs, vous êtes en présence du prince Kise! Inclinez vous!"**

 _ **Cependant, aucun des adolescents n'obéis...**_

 **" Ça ne fait rien Yukio-ichi... de toute façon, de ce que je vois aucuns d'eux ne veau le coup...Akashi-ichi, je passe mon tour pour cette fois"**

 **A cette réplique, Himuro vit le sourire carnassier de Makoto s'agrandir encore d'avantage.**

 _ **Kiyoshi due le voir aussi puisqu'il resserra (inconsciemment) sa prise sur Kagami et Hayama...**_

 **Acquiesçant à l'annonce de son frère Akashi déclara: "entendu Ryota. Tu peux te retirer. Mibuchi, va en choisir un pour moi."**

 _ **Approuvant silencieusement, le conseiller de l'empereur s'avança vers les trois muteurs restant avant de naturellement poser sa main sur l'épaule Hayama...**_

 **"Mon prince, je pense que celui ci est digne de confiance. " déclara le brun en lançant un regard doux discret au muteur guépard.**

 **Bien évidemment, ce regard n'échappa pas au jeune héritier légitime dont les muscles se contractèrent. Seul signe extérieur d'une inexplicable irritation...**

 **Cependant, Akashi repris contenance très rapidement et déclara posément:**

 **\- très bien, je vais me fier à ton jugement Mibuchi. Mène ce muteur dans mes quartiers.**

 **\- à vos ordres mon seigneur.**

 **Sans rien ajouter de plus, le brun attacha le muteur guépard par les poignets et lui murmura alors qu'il l'emmenait: "ne t'en fait pas je te détacherais quand on sera hors de vu de makoto"**

 **Sur cette ultime parole il fit monter Kotarô dans la cabine d'Akashi...**

 _ **Ne restait à présent que deux muteurs pour trois princes…**_

 **« Bien, maintenant qu'on en à placé deux je te laisse venir les voir…approche Daiki. » ordonna l'adolescent à la chevelure écarlate.**

 **En réponse a l'ordre du rouge, un garçon à la chevelure bleu nuit descendit de la cabine portative dont Sakurai et Wakamatsu étaient responsable.**

 **Le nouveau prince se dirigea vers les deux muteurs restant et, arrivé à leur niveaux, Kagami sentit poindre en lui une certitude absolue: c'était viscéral, il détestait le prince Daiki.**

 _ **Et il semblait que le prince bleu l'avait deviné et comptait s'amuser de ça…**_

 **S'approchant dans un premier temps d'Himuro, le « prince Daiki » souleva le visage du brun du bout des doigts en attrapant son menton pour le dévisager un cours instant avant de déclarer d'un ton moqueur quand il relâcha le jeune muteur prédateur : « eh bien, Midorima à raison : tu as une belle gueule… Dommage que tu ne sois pas une nana, je t'aurais facilement trouvé une utilité… »**

 **A l'entente ces mots, Kagami était prêt à muter pour égorger « Daiki » sur place.**

 _ **Cependant il n'eu pas le temps de réagir que déjà, une voix s'éleva de la cabine aux voilages violet…**_

 **« mine-chin…tes blagues n'amusent que toi…si tu ne veux pas de ce muteur fiche lui la paix…tu nous ennuis. »**

 **Piqué au vif par la remarque venue d'une des cabines, Aomine déclara avec colère :**

 **\- je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Atsushi ! Et de toute façon, je peu le traiter comme je veux puisqu'aucun de nous ne voudra d'un être aussi faible !**

 **\- Kuro-chin n'a encore rien choisit…**

 **\- t'est con ou tu le fait exprès ? Tetsu n'a aucune chance ! Même Midorima représente un meilleur candidat que lui ! Alors pourquoi il s'embêterait a vouloir un de ces tocard ?**

 **\- Aka-chin dit que nous sommes égaux. Ça veut dire que Kuro-chin est aussi légitime que toi.**

 **« Il a raison Daiki » intervint Akashi avant d'ajouter : « il serait temps que tu te décide, prend en un ou retourne à ta place. »**

 _ **Grommelant légèrement, le « prince Daiki » délaissa Himuro pour s'approcher de Kagami…**_

 **« Agenouille-toi devant moi. » ordonna le bleuté à l'adresse du muteur fauve.**

 _ **Muteur fauve qui, en guise de réponse lui cracha au visage…**_

 **« Va mourir ! Je ne m'agenouillerais pas devant toi ! Jamais ! » S'emporta le tigre en échappant a Kiyoshi pour se jeter sur Daiki.**

 **Ce dernier s'attendant visiblement à une telle réaction vu que d'un geste expert, il contra le jeune tigre avant de lui assener un coup de poing (à l'aide d'un gant en métal orné d'un énorme saphir) qui sonna suffisamment le fauve pour que celui-ci tombe inerte sur le sol…**

 **« Taiga ! » s'écria Himuro en tentant de rejoindre son frère.**

 **Cependant, la poigne ferme de Kiyoshi réussi à retenir in extremis le muteur renard, au grand mécontentement de ce dernier qui se mit à paniquer :**

 **\- lâchez-moi ! Taiga à besoin de moi !**

 **\- *** chuchotant sans desserrer sa prise *** chuttt…calme toi petit …tu ne peu rien faire contre Daiki il…**

 **\- rien à faire ! Je ne le laisserai pas lui faire du mal ! (** tente d'échapper de nouveau a kiyoshi **)laissez moi !**

 **\- (** le retenant une nouvelle fois et haussant légèrement le ton **) non ! Il te tuerait !**

 **\- (** s'emportant **)ça m'est égal ! Taiga est plus important !**

 **De nouveau, le châtain tenta de retenir le brun tendis que de son coté, le « prince Daiki avait rejoint Kagami qui, étrangement, peinait à se relever.**

 _ **Se saisissant du rouge par les cheveux, le « prince bleu » en profita pour volontairement piétiner allégrement la main droite du tigre…**_

 **« Alors ? Tu fais moins le malin maintenant ! Pas vrais sale bestiole ?! » Se moqua le bleu en toisant le fauve d'un air supérieur.**

 **Cependant, le regard qu'il reçu de Kagami en disait long sur les intentions du fauve.**

 **Le muteur ne plierait pas devant lui.**

 _ **Sa volonté et sa fierté était intacte.**_

 **«** _Plus pour longtemps._ **» S'amusa intérieurement le bleu.**

 **Puis, un sourire mauvais pris place aux coins des lèvres du bleuté avant qu'il n'annonce : « tu sais quoi le fauve ? Tu me gave déjà. C'est pourquoi je vais laisser à un autre le soin de t'apprendre le respect… »**

 **Puis le bleuté reporta son attention sur Makoto et lui déclara : « tu es toujours a dire que tu manque de muteur non ? Et bien c'est ton jour de chance Hanamya : je t'offre ce parasite. Fais en ce que tu veux. Apres tout, tu es d'une certaine façon, l'un d'entre nous et par conséquent tu as aussi le droit à certains égards princiers… »**

 **S'inclinant (hypocritement) respectueusement, Makoto répondit d'un sourire calculateur : « sa majesté le prince Daiki est bien généreux…ne vous en faites pas, je prendrais bien soin de ce muteur… »**

 _ **Il n'en fallut pas plus pour achever le sang froid d'Himuro qui avait déjà eu un aperçu de « l'hospitalité » de makoto…**_

 **« Non ! » hurla le brun en allant se placer tel un bouclier devant Kagami pour déclarer au « prince bleu » :**

 **\- je vous en pris, pas ça ! Il…Taiga est tout ce que j'ai ! Si vous voulez punir quelqu'un punissez-moi à sa place !**

 **\- ça ne dépend plus de moi. J'ai offert ton pote à Makoto vois ça avec lui…**

 **«** _Compte dessus…_ **» Songea avec colère le jeune brun avant de prendre sa forme animal et de bondir sur le prince bleu dans le but clair et net de lui arraché la trachée.**

 **Cependant il fut instantanément repousser par un Wakamatsu particulièrement remonté…**

 **« Ne t'avise pas de toucher au prince Aomine ! » s'emporta le blond en plaquant le muteur renard au sol tout en tentant de l'étrangler à main nue.**

 _ **De son coté, Kagami voulu se relever pour aller protéger son frère mais avant qu'il n'en ai l'occasion, la personne occupant la cabine aux voilages violet s'immisça dans le conflit…**_

 **« Ça suffit … laisse ce muteur tranquille Wakamatsu. » ordonna une voix lasse qui paru surprendre tout le monde**

 **Tout le monde sauf le prince bleu visiblement, vu qu'il s'interposa furieux devant le nouvel arrivant :**

 **\- de quoi tu te mêle Atsushi ?! Tu va reprocher à mon garde du corps de prendre ma défense ?!**

 **\- ça n'a rien à voir… *** **désigne Himuro** ***je veux ce muteur.**

 **\- hein ?!**

 **\- j'ai dit :** **je** **-** **le** **-** **veux** **. Dis à ton serviteur de le lâcher.**

 **\- et si je refuse ?!**

 **\- Aka-chin ne m'en voudra pas si je tue une personne qui a manqué de respect à Mibuchi san…**

 **\- espèce de sale … ! Ok, démerde toi avec cette raclure si tu y tien…Kosuke ! Libère le muteur ! Un minable comme lui ne mérite pas que tes mains mettent fin à sa misérable vie…**

 _ **Obéissant, le blond se recula et alla se posté aux cotés de son maitre.**_

 **« Comme vous voudrez prince Daiki…mais si il re-tente quelque chose je… » Commença le garde du corps avant d'être interrompu par le dénommé Atsushi :**

 **\- il ne tentera rien. Et si tu le touche je t'écrase.**

 **\- ça ne m'effraie pas. Je donnerais ma vie 100fois voir plus pour le prince Aomine.**

 **\- tu es bizarre… mais je m'en fiche au fond…**

 _ **Sur ces mots il délaissa le blond pour aller rejoindre Himuro qui venait de se redresser …**_

 **« Tu peux te lever seul ? » demanda le dénommé Atsushi (dont les cheveux était bizarrement de couleur lavande) au muteur renard.**

 **Cependant ce dernier ne parvint pas lui répondre pour il ne savait quelle raison.**

 _ **Il se contenta de rester là, à fixer « le prince violet » dans les yeux partagé entre une sorte de crainte et de fascination…**_

 **Posant une de ces immenses mains sur le front du brun (qui ne réalisa qu'à ce moment à quel point le violet était grand) « Atsushi » déclara d'une voix concernée : « tu n'a pas l'air bien… il faut vite te ramener dans mes quartier pour que Wei t'examine… »**

 **Et, sans laisser au brun la possibilité de prononcer la moindre phrase, il le souleva du sol et le porta avec une précaution étrange Himuro dans ses bras jusqu'à sa cabine.**

 _ **Une fois le muteur prédateur installer Atsushi se posa a ses coté puis, d'où il était il s'adressa au « prince écarlate »…**_

 **« Aka-chin, j'ai choisi mon muteur je peu me retirer ? Cette réunion m'ennuis… » Demanda le géant violet.**

 _ **Son vis-à-vis acquiesça d'un signe de tête en signe d'approbation.**_

 **« Vas-y Atsushi. Je sais qu'il t'en coute de quitter tes appartements…file ta présence n'est plus nécessaire ici » répondit l'écarlate d'une voix posé.**

 **« Merci Aka-chin. » répondit simplement le violet avant de déclarer à l'adresse des porteurs de sa cabine : « ramenez-moi à mes quartier »**

 **Les porteurs s'apprêtaient à obéir mais c'était sans compter sur Kagami…**

 _ **En effet, le tigre était loin de laisser docilement ce monstre violet emmener son frère il ne savait où pour lui faire subir il ne savait quoi…**_

 **Car n'écoutant que son instinct et son amour fraternel pour guider ses actes, le tigre c'était précipité vers la cabine pour libérer Himuro.**

 **Et il y serait peut être parvenu si une voix étrangère n'avait pas brusquement résonné dans sa tête en lui demandant pardon.**

 **L'instant d'après, il avait ressentit une vive douleur dans les cotes (comme si on lui avait infligé un coup rapide dans les flancs) qui l'avait fait perdre connaissance…**


	14. Chap 13 : qui sont les monstres ?

_**NdA**_

merci a trancy13 et à nekosisters d'aimer ma fic et de metre des gentilles revew ça m'encourage a poster sur ce site .

sur ce, bonne lecture voici le nouveau chapitre

...

 **Kagami ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté inconscient.**

 _ **Il ne savait pas non plus ou il était.**_

 **La seule certitude qu'il avait c'est qu'il devait retrouver Himuro au plus vite avant que le géant violet ne lui fasse du mal.**

 _ **Cependant, alors qu'il se redressait, il eu la surprise de tomber nez a nez avec le gamin qui parlais tout seul lors de leur rencontre avec le prince.**_

 **« Ah ! T'est réveillé ! Génial ! Attend que je le dise aux autre ils vont êtres ravi ! Tu sais le prince s'inquiétait beaucoup, il a crus qu'il t'avait achevé. Mais moi je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être le cas ! Après tout, t'est un muteur fauve pur sang, élevé à l'état sauvage et tout ! whao si on m'avait dit que j'en verrais un vrai de vrais un jour je n'y aurai pas cru ! Mais maintenant que je te vois de mes yeux je suis obligé d'y croire…et…oh ! Je suis excité comme une puce ! Et puis comment tu as tenus tête à ce prétentieux de prince Aomine c'était … » s'émerveilla le jeune homme avant que Kagami, a bout de patience ne l'interrompe (assez abruptement) :**

 **\- eh ! Tu va la boucler un peux ! Qui t'est en plus ?! Et ou je suis ?! On est chez cette pourriture de Makoto c'est ça ?!**

 **\- Makoto ? Non, l'esprit de feu la sainte reine Makura Momoi t'en préserve.**

 **\- Alors où je suis bordel ?!**

 **\- Chez mon maitre : le prince d'Onyxstirithe. C'est lui qui t'a assommé avant que tu ne puisses faire quelque chose de regrettable.**

 **\- Ah ouai ?! Et bien laisse moi te dire que si ton prince ne se pointe pas tout de suite pour me dire ou sont mes amis et mon frère je vais…**

 **\- C'est impossible.**

 **\- Hein ?!**

 **\- Ne t'énerve pas contre moi, c'est juste que mon maitre est…**

 _ **Un aboiement jovial eu tôt fait d'interrompre l'adolescent et son interlocuteur**_

 **« wouaf ! »**

 _ **Se retournant vers la créature qui avait poussé ce « cri démoniaque », Kagami due prendre énormément sur lui pour ne pas hurler…**_

 **L'interlocuteur du tigre se tourna vers le nouvel arrivent, un tout petit chiot aux yeux bleu, et lui dit avec un air complice : « eh bien Nigou, tu es venu voir comment allait ce muteur ? Ne t'inquiète pas il va bien. Il a même déjà commencé à s'énerver après moi. »**

 **Apres une caresse au petit canidé, l'adolescent se tourna vers Kagami et lui dit comme si il avait été pris d'un éclair de génie : « ah ! Mais c'est vrai ! Je ne me suis pas présenté je m'appel Koganei. Koganei Shinji pour être plus précis. Mais tu peu m'appeler Koga »**

 **Le tigre allait répondre quelque chose quand son regard fut attiré par un nouveau venu : un très grand garçon aux cheveux bruns.**

 **Ayant reconnu l'individu, Koganei se hâta vers lui et demanda tout sourire : « Mitobe ! Si tu es là ce que le prince a finis d'apprendre sa leçon d'histoire ? »**

 **Le dénommé Mitobe répondit à la question d'un simple hochement de tête.**

 _ **Ceci ne coupa en rien l'enthousiasme de Koganei…**_

 **« Génial ! Va lui dire que le muteur est réveillé je paris qu'il sera super content ! »**

 **A cette demande, Mitobe se contenta de se décaler laissant apparaitre un jeune garçon dont personne n'avait encore noté la présence.**

 _ **Un étrange garçon aux cheveux cyan…**_

 **« Allons bon, c'est qui lui ? » s'impatienta Kagami en voyant le nouveau venu s'approcher de lui.**

 **Cependant il n'eu pas le temps de manifester d'avantage son mécontentement que le jeune inconnu lui infligea un coup dans le flanc…**

 **« Aie ! Put…mais c'est qui ce môme ?! » Grogna le tigre sous l'effet de la douleur avant que Koganei ne réponde avec un sourire amusé :**

 **\- tu n'as pas reconnu ce coup ? C'est le même qu'il a utilisé pour t'éviter de te faire tuer au conseil. Mais bon cette fois il a réduis sa force de frappe …**

 **\- hein ?! Attends tu veux dire que ce gosse est…**

 _ **Il fut coupé par un nouveau coup légèrement moins fort mais assez puissant pour lui faire lâcher un juron dû à la douleur**_ **.**

 **« Aie ! Mais bordel c'est quoi son problème ?! » Pesta le fauve en désignant le garçon à l'adresse de Koganei.**

 **Sans se défaire de son air amuser le châtain répondit :**

 **\- désolé tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te prévenir : Kuroko est très susceptible et si il y a bien une chose sur la quelle il est chatouilleux, c'est sur le fait d'être comparé a un gamin…**

 **\- je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Après tout il…**

 **\- il à 16 ans.**

 **\- QUOI ?!**

 **Se retournant vers le garçon, il s'apprêtait à lui demander s'il s'agissait de la vérité mais ses mots moururent dans la gorge du muteur fauve quand son regard incendiaire se posa sur ceux bleu cyan de son vis-à-vis…**

 _ **Ses yeux brillaient d'une détermination digne d'un alpha et on pouvait y lire une réponse positive et franche à la question que le tigre n'avait même pas encore posé.**_

 **Mal à l'aise devant ce regard si particulier, c'est avec un peu de gêne que Kagami demanda au dénommé Kuroko :**

 **\- alors…Kuroko c'est ça ? si j'ai bien compris tu es un prince c'est ça ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Ecoute je vais être franc avec toi : je n'ai pas confiance en ceux de ton peuple mais pour l'heure tout ce que je veux c'est que l'on me rende mes amis et mon frère. Si tu le fait, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que notre peuple ne s'en prenne pas au tien en représailles de notre capture. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?**

 **\- …**

 **« Mais répond bon sang ! J'ai l'impression de tenter de discuter avec Izu… » Commença à s'emporter le tigre avant d'être saisi d'une étrange impression de déjà vu…**

 **«** _Ne me dite pas que…_ **»**

 **S'agenouillant pour être au niveau de Kuroko le muteur vrilla son regard rubis dans celui de l'azuré et lui demanda avec beaucoup de sérieux : « es ce que tu es… muet ? »**

 **Si l'expression faciale du jeune prince ne changea pas d'un iota il n'échappa à Kagami que son regard avait été traversé d'un voile de tristesse pendant quelques instants.**

 **Et c'est là que Kagami réalisa.**

 **Ce jeune prince, bien qu'appartenant au peuple ennemis mortel des muteurs avait aussi des fragilités.**

 _ **Et Kagami venait de le blesser.**_

 _ **...**_

 **La blessure qu'il avait reçue l'avait clairement handicapé pour courir.**

 **Cependant il n'avait pas abandonné et avait mit toute son énergie pour se rendre au seul endroit ou il espérait trouver de l'aide : la demeure d'Alex**

 **Cette dernière qui scrutait depuis un certain temps l'horizon avec inquiétude se hâta vers son arrivant des qu'elle le vit arriver seul.**

 _ **Et son angoisse ne fit qu'aller crescendo en voyant l'état de la jambe de son « invité »…**_

 **« Izuki ! Oh, pauvre trésor que t'est il arrivé ?! » Demanda t'elle anxieuse en voyant la plaie suintante sur la jambe du brun.**

 **Sans perdre une seconde, le brun s'agenouilla au sol et dessina un oiseau deux félins et un renard de façon simpliste sur la terre battue.**

 _ **Il n'en fallu pas plus a la blonde pour comprendre…**_

 **« C'est…mes garçons ainssi qu'Hayama et Takao, pas vrais ? Izuki …cette blessure que tu as … est ce que ça a un rapport avec eux ? » Demanda la blonde soudain très tendue.**

 _ **En guise de réponse le brun hocha la tête.**_

 **« Izuki que c'est il passer ? Dis mois ce qui est arrivé ! » Le** **pressa la blonde oppressée par un très mauvais pressentiment.**

 **Prenant sur lui, Izuki modifia son schéma et y rajouta d'autre personnage avant de tracer des rectangles autour des silhouettes animal représentant ses amis et son frère.**

 _ **Là encore, Alex ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre…**_

 **« Des gens ont…capturé mes garçon et les autres c'est ça ? Izuki, c'est ça que tu essai de me dire ? » Demanda la jeune femme la peur au ventre.**

 **Incapable de répondre, la mâchoire du muteur oiseau se contracta tendis qu'il détourna le regard de la blonde pour ne pas qu'elle puisse apercevoir ses larmes.**

 _ **Comprenant qu'elle avait encore vue juste la louve mis de coté ses propres angoisses et attrapa Izuki pour l'attirer contre elle...**_

 **"Chuttt...ça va aller izuki...on va les retrouver ...ton frère et Tatsuya sont des êtres responsables, tant qu'ils seront ensembles rien ne pourra leur arriver à eux ou à Taiga et Kotaro."**

 **Devant de telle parole le brun se mit à fixer la jeune femme avec une faible lueur d'espoir dans le regard.**

 _ **Mal à l'aise avec cette impression de lui avoir mentie la blonde changea de sujet.**_

 **" Pour l'heure on doit soigner ta jambe. Apres nous irons au village pour prévenir les autres. Kotaro étant l'héritier légitime de l'alpha des fauves ils bougeront surement leur vieux cul croulants de chefs vaniteux en apprenant sa capture." Murmura la blonde qui sentie instantanément le jeune muteur se presser d'avantage contre elle à la recherche d'un quelconque réconfort.**

 _ **Loin de le repousser, elle le conforta dans une étreinte typiquement maternelle.**_

 **Cependant, elle ne pue s'empêcher de se demander qui d'Izuki ou elle avait le plus besoins d'être rassuré...**

 _ **Rien n'aurait su le rassurer.**_

 **Depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la sale du conseil princier, Sakurai ne cessait de trembler de tous ces membres.**

 _ **Ceci n'échappa bien sur pas à Wakamatsu…**_

 **« Il y a un souci Sakurai ? » lui demanda son frère.**

 _ **Tentant de faire bonne figure, le plus jeune secoua négativement la tête.**_

 **« Ça va Kosuke merci de t'inquiéter de mais je t'assure que je vais bien… » Tenta de le rassure son cadet.**

 _ **Sauf qu'évidement, ni lui ni Aomine ne goba ce mensonge éhonté…**_

 **« Arrête de mentir et crache le morceau Sakurai » intervins Aomine d'un ton impérieux qui fit frissonner son jeune serviteur.**

 **Vaincu par la volonté de son prince et le regard inquisiteur de son frère, le plus jeune du trio déclara finalement : « je repensais à ce muteur… celui qui m'a approché… vous croyez qu'il m'aurait fait quoi ? Je veux dire… je sais bien qu'on nous apprend des notre plus jeune âges que les muteur son des monstres sans âmes et assoiffés de sang mais… la frayeur qu'il m'a faite passé je me suis demandé…vous à t'il fait penser à ça vous ? Il m'a semblé qu'il…enfin…je le trouve pas si différents de nous alors… »**

 _ **A ce stade de la discussion Aomine l'interrompis assez sèchement.**_

 **« Peux importe l'impression qu'il t'a donné, ce sont des monstres. Sans eux, vos parents et ma mère ne seraient pas morts, sans eux, mes frères ne seraient pas maudits. Et définitivement, sans eux, Shintaro ne serait pas… »**

 _ **Le prince bleu s'interrompit serrant les poings comme pour maitriser une colère sourde.**_

 **Sentant la rage affluer cher son seigneur, Wakamatsu décida de prendre la relève :**

 **\- le prince à raison Sakurai. Les muteurs on tué mère parce qu'elle avait « comis l'erreur » d'aimer notre père qui, pour sa part avait commis « le crime » d'etre le garde du corps de notre regrettée Aiko Aomine…nos parents sont uniquement mort pour ça. Alors non, ces choses ne sont pas comme nous Sakurai. Ils sont incapables de comprendre la douleur. Et sauf le respect que je dois à maitre Aomine, je pense que son frère, le prince Midorima est un idiot irresponsable de croire que ses créatures peuvent vivre en terme cordiaux avec nous. J'en suis encore plus convaincu depuis le jour de la mort de dame Kizuna Kuroko. Tuer de sang froid une jeune mère de 24 ans…si le général Gendo Makoto n'avait pas été là… on peut s'estimer heureux que le prince Kuroko soit « juste » muet et non pas mort après un tel drame.**

 **\- Tu as raison…désolé Kosuke…Aomine et toi avez raison, je…l'histoire nous à prouvé que les muteurs n'apporte que mort, tristesse et désolation et je m'excuse auprès de notre prince d'avoir émis des doutes à leurs sujets et…**

 **Aomine lui coupa la parole d'un simple geste et déclara avec serieux : « Arrête de t'excuser Sakurai. Tu as encore un cœur d'enfant c'est normal que tu ais des doutes. Mais il faut que tu te mettes dans la tête une fois pour toute que ces choses sont des aberrations de la natures : ce ne sont ni des humains, ni des animaux. Seul monstre est le terme adapter pour leur espèce. Et un jour, tu devras faire couler leur sang. Si tu n'es pas capable de ça à cause de ton cœur trop pure alors quitte des maintenant mon service je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur. »**

 _ **Bien évidement la fierté du plus jeune fut piquée au vif par ses paroles.**_

 **« Jamais ! Hors de question que je vous laisse maitre Aomine ! Je ne suis peut être pas aussi fort et brave que Kosuke mais je resterais à vos coté pour vous protéger jusqu'à mon dernier souffle de vie ! Et si pour vous le prouver je dois tuer des muteurs je le ferais ! Je les tuerais avec autant de sang froid que ces même muteurs quand ils ont tué votre mère dame Aiko et sa jeune sœur dame Kizuna ! Je le jure sur la vie de Kosuke qui est, avec vous prince Aomine, l'être qui compte le plus dans ma vie ! Je ne vous abandonnerais pas mon prince ! Jamais ! » Scanda le plus jeune du trio avec une détermination rageuse telle qu'on aurait cru que le petit et chétif Sakurai avait deux personnalités**

 _ **Et au vu du faible sourire qui apparut furtivement sur les lèvres d'Aomine, Wakamatsu devina que son prince appréciait autant l'une que l'autre de ces deux personnalités…**_


	15. Chap 14 : les premières heures

**remerciement : merci à sans Dc, Aryabuterfly,Yukio, les SoeursNeko et Trancy13 de leur revew**

 ** _nda:_ ce chapitre commence par une petite scène un peu osé ( pas taper please T.T) j'espère que vous ne laisserez pas ma fic tomber pour autant...**

 **maintenant je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

 **xxxxx**

 **Il aimait chacune de ces deux personnalités.**

 _ **Avec leurs défauts et leurs qualités**_

 **Cependant, celle qu'arborait son souverain en ce moment donnait plus de fil à retordre que d'habitude au jeune conseiller aux cheveux bruns.**

 **Conseiller qui se trouvait en ce moment même comme épinglé contre l'un des mur du palais, à endurer les baisers et caresses trop torrides de son prince...**

 _ **A peine Hayama endormi avec une pierre de soumission,et amené dans sa chambre, dès qu'il sortit ,il subit le courroux de l'écarlate.**_

 **"Ahh...Se...Sei chan...pas...pas ici! On pourrait nous surpr...Aahhh!" Tenta tant bien que mal de protester le brun, tandis que l'héritier légitime n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et laissait ses doigts jouer avec la virilité du brun sous son kimono...**

 **Sans pour autant mettre fin au supplice de son serviteur, l'écarlate lui répondit d'une voix mortellement sérieuse :**

 **\- C'est ta punition pour m'avoir provoqué Réo...**

 **\- Provoqué? Mais je ne t'ai jamais...**

 **\- Tu crois sérieusement que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as choisi ce muteur lors de la réunion? J'ai vu ton regard sur lui...**

 **\- Mais voyons Sei chan! Kotaro et moi n'avons pas ...**

 **\- "Kotaro"? Tu l'appelles déjà par son prénom ? Je crois que tu as besoin que je te rafraichisse la mémoire sur les choses que je ne tolérerais pas te concernant ...**

 **Sur ces ultimes paroles, l'écarlate retroussa le kimono du brun jusqu' au niveau du torse.**

 _ **Bien entendu cet acte alerta immédiatement son conseiller...**_

 **"Se...sei chan? Tu ne vas quand même pas...Pas ici n'est-ce pas?" demanda le brun, le rouge aux joues.**

 **Pour toute réponse, le jeune héritier le fixa de son regard carmin, d'un air qui semblait dire : «Empêche-moi si tu le peux".**

 **Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur la partie la plus sensible, intime et érogène du corps de son conseiller...**

 _ **Bien évidement, le brun ne parvint pas à rester insensible à de telles sollicitations...**_

 **"Rahhh! Sei chan arrête ça! Je...c'est trop...je t'en prie sto...Aahhhh!" Tenta-t- il de protester entre deux gémissements quand son prince poussa la "taquinerie "sur son membre inférieur à un peu plus que des baisers et des caresses.**

 **Ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant, l'adolescent écarlate continua savamment jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que son conseiller était haletant sous l'effet du désir et qu'il était prêt à se relâcher à tout moment.**

 **C'est le moment ou le prince se décida à mettre fin à son petit jeu avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.**

 _ **Ce qui ne manqua pas de perturber sa "victime" qui l'interpela...**_

 **"Sei chan?"**

 **Le prince rougeoyant se retourna vers le brun et lui demanda comme si de rien n'était : "Iil y a un souci Réo?"**

 **En guise de réponse, le conseiller lui désigna fébrilement du regard sa virilité que l'on devinait toujours bien au garde à vous sous le kimono (qui lui, était retombé à sa juste place).**

 **Devinant le questionnement du brun, le jeune héritier lui répondit d'un air satisfait de lui : "Débrouille-toi tout seul avec ça. C'est ta punition pour avoir flirté avec ce muteur devant moi."**

 **Ces ultimes paroles lâchées, le prince héritier s'éloigna pour retourner dans ses quartiers privés laissant le brun seul avec son "inconfort"...**

 **xxxxx**

 **L'inconfort qu'il éprouvait allait crescendo depuis qu'il avait été embarqué par le géant violet et ceci à tel point qu'il n'osait plus parler.**

 _ **Sans compter que de ne pas savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Kagami l'inquiétait grandement...**_

 **Tout d'un coup cependant, il perdit son poker face en sentant les doigts du géant toucher son visage, le faisant sursauter.**

 **Reportant son attention sur le violet, le muteur prédateur n'eut pas l'occasion de poser la moindre question que déjà, le prince prit la parole et déclara d'un air agacé :**

 **\- Ton visage... c'est à cause de Makoto n'est ce pas? Il t'a fait quoi exactement?**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Tu peu me le dire je ne dirai rien à mes frères, si tu ne veux pas, mais il faut que tu me racontes ce qu'il t'a fait pour que Wei te soigne.**

 **\- Pourquoi vouloir me soigner? Votre peuple aime massacrer et torturer le nôtre alors pour...**

 **\- C'est faux!**

 **\- Hein?**

 **\- C'est votre peuple qui nous fait du mal en permanence! Que ce soit à Mido-chin, notre peuple ma mère ou...Tout le monde souffre à cause de vous!**

 **\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, pourquoi m'as tu protégé?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas...Sûrement par ce que Wei est seul ...**

 **\- Hein?**

 **\- Wei est toujours seul. Mido chin dit qu'un muteur en captivité peut mourir de tristesse si il est seul. Je ne veux pas que Wei meure.**

 **\- Qui est Wei?**

 **"C'est moi" répondit un garçon brun qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce avec dans la main, une pierre verte de grande taille.**

 **Prenant place à coté du violet, le nouveau venu s'adressa à Himuro:**

 **\- Mon nom est Wei. Wei Liu. Tu peux te contenter de m'appeler Liu. Je suis le muteur à tout faire de ce paresseux de prince ici présent, ainsi que son herboriste et infirmier. Et toi? Quel est ton nom?**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Tu n as pas l'air très à l'aise dis moi...Tu veux que l'autre grand dadais nous laisse seuls ?**

 **Une nouvelle fois, Himuro fut soufflé par la désinvolture avec laquelle ce type qui se disait un muteur, parlait de ce prince qui, d'un mot d'un seul aurait pu le faire exécuter.**

 _ **Et bien entendu, Liu interpréta l'absence de réaction du muteur renard comme un "oui" et réagit en conséquence...**_

 **"Murasakibara, laisse-nous. Tu fais peur au nouveau. Retourne dans ta chambre je viendrai te chercher quand ce gars sera plus à l'aise" ordonna le brun au violet, qui obéit.**

 _ **Cependant, un éclat de tristesse qu'Himuro perçut dans les yeux du géant, le poussa à intervenir...**_

 **"Attendez! Il ne me fait pas peur! Laissez le rester" s'écria le muteur renard à l'adresse de Liu qui le dévisagea avec autant de surprise que le prince violet.**

 **La surprise passée, c'est Liu qui reprit contenance le premier et demanda :**

 **\- Tu es certain que tu veux qu'il reste? Tu sais il...**

 **\- Sans lui je serais mort.**

 **\- Bien, bien, désolé. Je ne voulais pas te vexer. Dans ce cas s'il ne te fait pas peur, tu peux peut être te présenter ?**

 **\- Je m'appelle Himuro Tatsuya. Je suis un muteur…**

 **\- ...renard. Je l'ai deviné à ton physique et ton attitude. De plus, ton odeur a des similitudes avec la mienne.**

 **\- Tu es un renard aussi ?**

 **\- Oui. Ma terre d'origine se trouvait dans l'est du pays, mais pendant la terrible guerre, mes ancêtres ont choisi de se cacher parmi le peuple de l'ennemi pour permettre à leur descendance de survivre. Après le massacre, certains se sont divisés en petites colonies qui sont parties se chercher un havre de paix et d'autre, comme ma lignée, ont estimé qu'ils ne devaient pas partir car si un autre conflit éclatait, personne ne penserait à les chercher ici.**

 **\- Tu es pourtant esclave pour ce prince ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment… Je suis un muteur né à Mineralis je suis donc considéré comme un citoyen ordinaire par le peuple. Par ailleurs, seuls les princes Akashi, Midorima, Kuroko et Murasakibara sont au courant de mon appartenance raciale. Sans compter que j'ai choisi par moi-même d'être au service d'Atsushi.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que, crois le ou non, mais ce grand nigaud, aussi fort qu'il puisse être, est certainement le plus innocent de ses frères.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **A ce stade de la discussion, le regard de Liu se fit plus sombre et c'est d'une voix amère qu'il demanda : « Sais-tu avec quoi ces pierre dont nous tirons de nombreux pouvoirs sont faites ? »**

 _ **Himuro hocha la tête pour signifier que non, et le sourire de Liu se fit encore plus triste…**_

 **« Moi je le sais. » déclara simplement Liu avant d'ajouter : « Tous les princes à part Midorima le savent. Cependant, ça ne les empêche pas de les utiliser à outrance. Un jour peut être, tu découvriras la vérité sur ces gemmes. Mais pour l'heure, ce que tu dois savoir c'est qu'Atsushi est le seul des princes qui n'utilise jamais de gemmes. Quand il se blesse il préfère un soin traditionnel à celui d'une émeraude quand bien même il mettra plus longtemps à guérir. Les autres princes sont égoïstes, cruels, capricieux, sadiques et imbus d'eux -mêmes Atsushi est seulement paresseux. »**

 _ **Pendant tout le temps ou Liu s'était expliqué, Himuro n'avait pu s'empêcher de fixer le prince violet dans le regard duquel il avait cru voir apparaître un voile de douleur.**_

 **« Tu ne me dis pas tout n'est- ce pas ? » demanda de but en blanc Himuro à l'autre muteur renard qui répondit du tac au tac :**

 **\- Exact. Mais toi tu n'as pas répondu à la question d'Atsushi : que t'a fait Makoto ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Il t'a emmené dans l'arène, pas vrai ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Quel âge il avait ? Celui qui t'a…**

 **\- Un enfant. C'était…un enfant…**

 **\- Je vois… Tu l'as …**

 **\- Je ne pouvais pas ! Je ne pouvais pas faire ça !**

 **\- Alors…**

 **\- Ce type…**

 **\- Makoto ?**

 **\- Non …l'autre…**

 **\- Si ce n'est pas Makoto…Haizaki ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est comme ça que Makoto l'a appelé…Quand ils ont vu que je refusais de me battre contre cet enfant…Haizaki l'a abattu sous mes yeux. Après ça, Makoto m'a piqué avec quelque chose qui a engourdi mes muscles et Haizaki m'a frappé jusqu'à ce que Makoto revienne pour la réunion...**

 **\- Je comprends…Désolé d'avoir éveillé ce mauvais souvenir. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que je te soigne. Retire ton haut que je vois tes blessures.**

 **\- Comment tu…**

 **\- Tu empestes le sang et ça ne vient certainement pas de tes blessures au visage.**

 _ **Obéissant, le muteur prédateur ôta la tunique dont il était affublé, révélant ainsi son torse recouvert de traces de morsures et de griffures ainsi de marques faites à l'arme blanche…**_

 **« Ils ne t'ont pas uniquement frappé à ce que je vois… » Déclara Liu sur le ton du constat, en observant les marques sur le corps du brun.**

 **Mal à l'aise devant le regard réprobateur de l'autre renard, Himuro admit :**

 **\- Le temps ou j'étais groggy par ce que Makoto m'a injecté…ils ont lâché... Un loup dans la cellule ou j'étais…**

 **\- Un loup n'a pas une mâchoire assez large pour laisser de telles marques…**

 **\- C'était peut être un muteur loup.**

 **\- Ça me semble hautement improbable.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- La dernière fois qu'un muteur loup a été vu date du règne du seigneur Akashi 2** **ème** **du nom.**

 **\- Je sais encore reconnaitre un canidé. C'était un loup.**

 **\- Puisque je te dis que…**

 **« Ça suffit Wei. Si Muro chin dit que c'était un loup je le crois. Maintenant soigne le. Je t'autorise à utiliser le pouvoir d'une émeraude si nécessaire. » Déclara froidement le prince violet avant de quitter la pièce l'air visiblement agacé.**

 **Une fois le géant violet parti, Himuro demanda d'un ton inquiet à Liu :**

 **\- Un problème ?**

 **\- Il est juste frustré. ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Frustré ?**

 **\- Le prince Murasakibara déteste Makoto et Haizaki, alors, savoir qu'ils ont eu l'occasion de te torturer doit le mettre hors de lui.**

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas les punir alors ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas si facile… D'une part, parce que si tout le monde sait que l'arène existe, personne ne semble savoir ou elle est. Et d'autre part, Hanamya Makoto est le fils du général Hanamya Gendo . Quand ce dernier est mort en Mission, le régent a décidé d'adopter Makoto car son père avait sauvé la vie du prince Kuroko d'une tentative d'assassinat qui avait couté la vie à dame Kizuna Kuroko. Assassina perpétré par un muteur fauve. Ces facteurs pris en compte font que Makoto est considéré comme un prince par « alliance » mais bon nombre de personnes le qualifie de prince « batard ». Et à cause de ce titre de prince par alliance, il est impossible aux princes de lever la main sur Makoto. Quand à Haizaki…beaucoup de mystère plane autour de lui. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a le même genre de lien avec Makoto que Hyuga avec le prince Midorima.**

 **\- C'est-à-dire ?**

 **\- Il s'acharne à dire qu'il le déteste mais il n'hésitera pas un seul instant à sacrifier sa vie pour le protéger.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Déroutant n'est- ce pas ? Quand tu auras passé un peu plus de temps ici, tu finiras par voir que nombreux sont les princes qui savent créer des liens de confiance profonds avec leur serviteur.**

 **\- Comme toi et…**

 **\- Et le prince Murasakibara ? Non. Pour lui je suis juste une sorte de nounou agaçante…**

 **\- J'ai l'impression qu'il est difficile à gérer…**

 **\- On s'y fait… Il est plus difficile à supporter que le prince Kuroko ou Kise mais infiniment plus simple à endurer que le prince Midorima. Celui de tes compagnons qui a été choisi par ce dernier risque fort de le sentir passer…**

 **« Takao… » Murmura le renard d'un regard douloureux en redoutant le pire.**

 **Liu de son coté, ne dit rien. Il se contenta de dévisager furtivement ce jeune muteur prédateur qui lui semblait très prometteur.**

 _ **Car après tout, rares étaient les individus capables de piquer au vif l'intérêt du souverain d'Ametisthiryte.**_

 **« Liu ? »**

 **L'interpelé reporta son attention sur Himuro qui le dévisageait et demanda avec un sourire cordial :**

 **\- Oui Himuro ?**

 **\- Je veux savoir… Dans quelle aile de ce palais se trouvent mes camarades ? Ceux qui ont été capturés en même temps que moi…Je n'arrive pas à sentir leur odeur.**

 **\- C'est tout à fait normal.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce qu'ils ne sont pas en ces murs.**

 **\- Quoi ?! Où sont-ils ? Où sont mes amis et mon petit frère ?!**

 **\- Tu n'as toujours pas remarqué n'est- ce pas ?**

 **\- Remarqué quoi ?**

 _ **En guise de réponse, Liu posa les différentes fournitures de soin dans un écrin en ébène laqué et d'une démarche élégante se redressa pour attraper la main d'Himuro…**_

 **« Suis-moi. » déclara le muteur herboriste au plus jeune, l'entrainant d'un pas gracieux vers la fenêtre de la pièce.**

 _ **Arrivé devant la dite fenêtre, il lâcha la main du jeune muteur prédateur et s'inclina respectueusement…**_

 **« Je vous propose de regarder par vous-même. Ainsi vous comprendrez mieux. » Déclara Liu sans établir de contact visuel.**

 **Obéissant, Himuro se pencha contre la vitre.**

 **Là, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi devant ce qu'il découvrit…**


	16. Chap 15 : complexité des sentiments

**_REMERCIEMENT_ : merci a tout ceux qui postent des revew et si elles (ils) veulent que je réponde a leurs question je tien a vous rappeler que sans un compte sur le site je ne puis répondre au revew pour les autres si vous avez des questions, demandes de spoil ou autres je serais ravi de discuter avec vous si vous possedez un compte**

 ** _NDA_ : j'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas tous vous faire déserter cette fic (T.T). j'ai corriger les fautes mais il est possible que ma beta m'accorde de son temps pour me recorriger (ma beta étant ma mère j'ai pas de moyens de pression sur elle) en esperant que le chapitre vous plaise. bonne lecture.**

 **XXXXX**

 **Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant ce qu'il découvrit en rejoignant son maitre.**

 **Il faut dire que la tenue de ce dernier ne laissait personne indifférent ...**

 _ **Et encore moins Moriyama, le meilleur ami du belliqueux garde du corps du prince de Topazstirythe...**_

 **"M...Mais...C'est quoi ça?!" S'emporta le brun en désignant un élément perturbateur sur le corps de son prince d'un doigt accusateur.**

 _ **Feignant de ne pas comprendre a quoi le brun faisait allusion le prince blond se dota d'une moue hypocritement innocente. Et répondit en plaçant l'air de rien, sa main sur cet élément (qui décidément, n'avait rien à faire là) anormal.**_

 **"De quoi parles-tu Yukio? Quelque chose te chiffonne? Tu es tout rouge..." dit le blond en souriant trop tendrement pour être honnête.**

 _ **Bien entendu le garde du corps tomba à pied joins dans le piège du blond...**_

 **"Crétin! Je te parle de Ça ! " S'époumona le brun avant que son ami et subalterne, Moriyama, ne vienne mettre son grain de sel dans cette histoire un sourire malicieux aux lèvres quand il répondit à son supérieur:**

 **\- Ah, ça? Vu que tu semble l'ignorer laisse un professionnel te l'expliquer. Ceci (désigne le détail qui a hautement perturbé Kasamatsu) ...est une paire de seins.**

 **\- je le sais ça idiot! Ma question c'est : qu'est ce que le prince Kise fait avec une poitrine ridiculement démesuré alors qu'il est un mec?!**

 **\- C'est mon idée. J'ai dit au prince que, avec un physique comme le sien il ferait une fille super canon alors il m'a proposé de le déguiser en...**

 **\- Moriyama...**

 **\- Oui?**

 **\- Tu es interdit de visite au quartier des plaisirs ce soir. Et vous prince Kise ...vous allez me faire le plaisir de retirer ce postiche de poitrine immédiatement !**

 **"Pourquoi Yukioichii? Tu ne me trouve pas mignonne comme ça ?" Demanda le prince Kise avant d'ajouter : " Moriyama m'a pourtant dis que j'étais si belle en fille qu'il m'aurait volontiers enlevée pour me faire découvrir l'amour s'il n'avait pas su que j'étais un homme..."**

 **Suite a cette déclaration Kasamatsu lança un regard de tueur à son meilleur ami et lui déclara d'une voix glacial : "Moriyama, tu me feras deux semaine sans visite au quartier des plaisirs. Et gare à toi si j'apprends que tu as flirté avec une des domestique ou autre personnel féminin du palais."**

 _ **Cette fois, son subalterne paniqua devant une telle sanction.**_

 **"Q-quoi?! Tu veux que je face 2 semaines d'abstinences? Mais enfin Yukio, tu n'y pense pas?! Imagine toutes les pauvres demoiselles éplorées si j'arrêtais de leur déclaré toute l'affection qu'elles méritent et..." commença le brun avant que son vis à vis l'interrompe :**

 **\- Tu conteste ton supérieur? Très bien. Ça fera donc 4 semaines : une pour avoir pousser le prince à se travestir. Une pour lui avoir dit des choses obscène après ça. Une pour m'avoir contredit. Et la dernière pour ne plus avoir une centaine de fille de tout statut social qui vient se peindre de toi ENCORE. Maintenant sort. L'unité 7 est en train de s'entrainer si tu deviens plus faible qu'eux tu perdras toute crédibilité auprès d'eux.**

 **\- Dis plutôt que tu veux rester seul avec Kise. T'est trop timide Yukio...**

 **"Moriyama, dehors!" S'emporta soudain le plus gradé des deux bruns dont les joues étaient devenues rouge pivoine.**

 _ **Sans se défaire de son petit sourire en coin, quitta promptement la pièce non sans avoir lancé une ultime pique à son ami...**_

 **"Ok, ok je vous laisse...mais soyez sages ok?"**

 _ **Ce fut la taquinerie de trop pour le pauvre garde du corps ...**_

 **" MORIYAMA! Reviens ici tout de suite!" S'époumona un Kasamatsu Yukio particulièrement furieux à l'adresse de son ami qui avait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou.**

 **Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne rattraperait pas son subalterne aussi facilement, le brun abandonna et claqua la porte de la pièce ; se retrouvant en tête a tête avec son prince**

 _ **Prince qui demeurait toujours travestit...**_

 **" Kise, enlève cette chose. " grommela le brun.**

 _ **Ceci, tout en s'évertuant à ne pas regarder le blond.**_

 **"Je ...je ne peut pas Yukoichi..." répondit le jeune souverain.**

 **Cette réponse piqua la curiosité du garde du corps au vif et après avoir reporté son attention sur le blond il demanda :**

 **\- Comment ça tu ne peu pas?**

 **\- C'est Moriyama qui me l'a mis et je crois...qu'il faut que l'on le défasse par l'arrière...**

 **\- Et donc?**

 **\- Eh bien, je me disais...tu pourrais peut être m'aider à le retirer Yukioicchi?**

 **\- Hein?! Ah non! Pas question!**

 **\- Alors fait venir Moriyama, il est amateur des lingeries féminine et ce truc se porte comme un corset alors...**

 **"Et puis quoi encore?! Je peux très bien m'en occuper, idiot!" S'emporta le brun en se mettant à l'ouvrage.**

 _ **Tout concentré qu'il était à sa tache il ne remarqua pas le sourire ravi du prince blond.**_

 **Après trois ou 4 minutes à essayer de comprendre quel cordon il devait desserrer pour libérer son souverain, Kasamatsu eu la surprise d'entendre le blond s'adresser à lui:**

 **\- Yukioicchi...tu peu te dépêcher un petit peu?**

 **\- pourquoi? Tu as enfin réalisé que ton déguisement était ridicule?**

 **\- C'est juste que...je commence à avoir mal...**

 **\- Tu as mal? Merde! Où ça?!**

 **"Là ..." répondit le blond en se retournant vers son garde du corps pour lui attraper les mains et les poser sur la fausse poitrine en demandant d'un air faussement innocent : "tu peu me soigner Yukioicchi ?"**

 _ **Évidement, la boutade du jeune prince ne fut pas du tout du gout du brun qui se hâta de retirer ses mains pour sermonner le blond.**_

 **"Prince Kise! Ça ne va pas la tête?! Qu'es ce qui vous à pris de ..." commença t'il avant de s'interrompre devant le regard triste de l'adolescent.**

 **Devant l'air blessé du blond une pointe culpabilité gagna le brun qui ne put s'empêcher de questionner le jeune prince :**

 **\- Kise? Qu'es ce qui...**

 **\- Je te dégoute vraiment...n'es ce pas ?**

 **\- Hein?**

 **\- Toute les femmes du royaume en veulent à mon corps mais la seule personne avec qui je partage 24h00sur 24 de ma vie est dégouté par moi. Alors dis moi Yukioicchi, que dois je faire pour cesser de te dégouter?**

 **\- Ne dit pas des choses comme ça idiot! Nos rapports n'ont rien à voir avec ceux que ces femmes veulent avoir avec toi. Elles sont amoureuses de toi et je suis ton garde du corps. Il est normal que je ne cautionne pas des fantaisies qui te discréditeraient et...**

 **\- Ces « fantaisies » ne te dérangent pas quand c'est Réo Mibuchi.**

 **\- Que veux-tu dire?**

 **\- Que tu n'a pas l'air si déranger que ça de passer du temps avec le conseiller de mon frère. Il parait que vous vous voyez même en dehors des réunions militaires...**

 **\- Allons bon...qui t'a raconté une ânerie pareille?!**

 **\- Je l'ai vu.**

 **\- Hein?**

 **\- avec la sphère taillée dans du grenat que m'a offerte Akashiicchi j'ai pu garder un œil sur toi et sur tes rare sortie lors de tes permissions. Alors dis-moi la vérité: qu'a-t-il de plus que-moi?! Qu'à ce type qui se travestit en permanence qui lui permet d'envouter tout les hommes qui croisent son chemin?! Qui lui a permis de t'envouter toi?! Pourquoi lui tout le monde le trouve magnifique alors que moi, moi je te dégoute?**

 **\- Kise...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas juste! Ce type est comme Makoto! Il n'est même pas de sang royal et il peu avoir tout ce qu'il veut d'un claquement de doigt ! Alors que moi, la seule chose que je veux m'est toujours refusé ! La seule chose que je veux c'est t…**

 **\- Ryota !**

 _ **Le blond s'arrêta en réalisant qu'il était au bord des larmes.**_

 **Constatant la détresse de son prince le brun s'assit a même le sol et expliqua d'une voix posé : « prince Kise. Le problème ne vient pas du fait que je vous aime ou pas. Le problème réside dans le fait que je connais vos sentiments envers moi et que je ne peux pas me permettre de les laisser fleurir d'avantage dans votre cœur. Je peu être beaucoup de choses pour vous mon prince : un garde du corps, un instructeur, un confident, un ami même si vous le désirez. Mais en aucun cas je ne puis laisser mon cœur succomber à votre personne. »**

 **A ce stade de là discutions les muscle de Kise se contractèrent et c'est d'une voix douloureuse qu'il demanda :**

 **\- Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?**

 **\- Pour la simple et bonne raison que je veux que tu sois libérer de ton handicap causé par la malédiction. Et pour ça, il faut que tu sois nommé régent. Hors, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que ça imp…**

 **\- Mais je m'en moque de ça ! À quoi ça me servirais d'être « guéris » de cette stérilité infligée par la malédiction si je dois renoncer a t…**

 **\- Tu dois donner naissance à un héritier pour protéger ta lignée Kise et un homme ne peu pas te donner ça. Fait toi une raison.**

 **\- Me faire une raison à quoi ?! Au fait que des que je serais régent tu va surement m'abandonner pour t'enfuir avec le conseiller de mon frè…**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais touché le seigneur Mibuchi. Je reconnais avoir besoins de m'entretenir avec lui pendant certaines de mes permissions au sujet de choses personnel mais jamais je ne l'est touché, eu de vue sur lui, ou eu la moindre pensée déplacé à son encontre.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi lui parler à lui plutôt qu'a Moriyama ou moi ?**

 **\- Je sui ton serviteur. Mon devoir est de te protéger, pas de t'inquiéter avec mes problème. Et si je n'ai rien dit à Moriyama c'est parce que cet idiot ne sais pas garder un secret.**

 **Après un court silence Kise finis par demander hésitant : « alors, il ne t'a…jamais touché ? Mibuchi. Je veux dire… »**

 **Rivant son regard bleu électrique dans ceux de son souverain, Kasamatsu répondit d'un ton catégorique : « même si Akashi m'aurait surement exécuté pour ça, je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde à tuer Mibuchi Réo s'il avait tenté de me toucher. »**

 **Après un moment d'hésitation il ajouta avec toujours le même sérieux : « je n'ai pas peur de la mort si ça peu vous être d'une quelconque utilité. Ma seule peur prince Kise, est de manquer à mon devoir envers vous. Mon être tout entier vous est dévoué mon prince. »**

 **Ayant lâché ses mot, il tenta de se remettre debout mais Kise le coupa dans son élan le faisant chuter au sol ou il le rejoignit.**

 _ **Bien entendu le brun essaya de se dégager mais le blond qui était plus grand que lui l'en empêchait…**_

 **« Kise qu'est ce que tu… » Commença à protester le brun avant que son prince ne lui demande d'une voix honteuse :**

 **\- Enlève-moi ça Yukio.**

 **\- Tu parle de ce postiche ?**

 **\- Oui...je désolé de t'avoir énervé avec ça… Je me disais juste que peut être que si je…Si je ressemblais un peu plus à une femme…Ou au moins à Mibuchi, tu…**

 **\- Idiot.**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Tu es très bien comme tu es. C'est stupide de vouloir changer pour plaire a quelqu'un si cette personne ne t'aime pas tel que tu es c'est qu'elle ne te mérite pas.**

 **\- Mais…**

 _ **Avant que le blond n'eu le temps de finir sa phrase, Kasamatsu l'interrompit en posant son doigts sur les lèvres de son seigneur.**_

 **« chutt… » Lui intima le brun avant d'ajouter : « n'essai pas de te prendre la tête sur ce que les choses auraient pu être et focalise toi simplement sur l'avenir. Ton avenir est de devenir le prochain régent et je ferais tout pour que tu y parviennes. »**

 **Cette ultime phrase lâchée, le brun acheva de libérer son prince de l'artifice dont il était prisonnier et se redressa dans le but de quitter la pièce.**

 _ **Cependant c'était sans compter sur son persistant prince blond…**_

 **« Yukioicchi, attends ! »**

 _ **Ne pouvant pas luter contre l'appel du blond, son garde du corps se retourna au seuil de la porte.**_

 **« Un souci prince Kise ? » demanda t'il avec une certaine curiosité au jeune blond.**

 **Ce dernier, impressionné, déglutit difficilement et demanda d'une voix pleine d'espoir : « je sais que tu as dit que tu refusais mes sentiments mais…es ce que tu accepterais au moins de rester avec moi ce soir ? En tant que garde du corps mais surtout en temps qu'ami et confident. Ça me ferait plaisir et en plus, je me sens en total sécurité quand c'est toi Yukioicchi. »**

 **Devant de telle parole, le brun ne se sentit pas de refuser.**

 _ **Cependant il tenait à sauver les apparences et à ne pas montrer que les paroles de son prince l'avaient touché et pour ça il devait se montrer le plus indifférent possible…**_

 **« Très bien. Après tout je ne suis pas en droits de refuser une requête de protection venant de vous prince Kise. »**

 **Sur ces mots il s'adossa à la porte et déclara d'une voix autoritaire :**

 **\- Allez-vous coucher prince Kise. Le chemin du retour a du être fatiguant pour vous et demain vous aurez une journée chargée.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 _ **Le brun se félicitait intérieurement de la docilité de son prince mais il déchanta bien vite quand il le vit arriver avec un oreiller un une couverture…**_

 **« Prince Kise ? » demanda le brun surpris en voyant le blond s'approcher de lui.**

 **Pour toute réponse le blond posa sa couverture et son oreiller au sol à coté de son garde du corps et déclara : « tu pourras mieux assurer ma protection si je suis près de toi non ? Et vu que tu refuseras de t'installer dans mon lit pour me protéger c'est à moi de m'adapter. Bonne nuit Yukioicchi. »**

 **Et, sans laisser le temps a son serviteur de protester , il lui vola un petit baiser sur la joue avant de se rouler dans sa couverture et de s'endormir en un temps record devant un pauvre Kasamatsu rouge tomate.**

 _ **xxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Le rouge sang qui maculait la pièce quand il s'y engouffra lui fit lâcher un petit sifflement admiratif.**_

 **« Eh bien, on dirait que quelqu'un était d'une humeur massacrante…les choses ne se sont pas passé comme tu l'avais prévu ? » demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux gris-blanc à un autre qui lui tournais le dos.**

 **Reconnaissant la voix de son interlocuteur, l'autre adolescent répondit sans même se retourner : « ce batard de Murasakibara m'a piqué le prédateur que je convoitait pour nos petits tournois clandestin , et ce chieur de Kuroko a revendiquer le muteur tigre que cet abruti d'Aomine m'avait offert »**

 **Se rapprochant par derrière du brun, le garçon aux cheveux gris-blanc demanda d'une voix pleine de sous entendu :**

 **\- Oh…le prince Daiki te fait des cadeaux ? Devrais-je être jaloux ?**

 **\- Si tu l'es tu n'as qu'à aller te le taper je sais me frustrer.**

 **\- Hmm…sans façon ce type est tellement imbus de lui-même que je le sens capable d'avoir appelé sa queue Aomine junior.**

 **\- Oui, ça lui ressemblerais bien ça…**

 **\- A part ça, sur qui tu as passé tes nerfs cette fois ?**

 **\- Les loosers de samedi dernier. Ils refusaient de se battre de toute façon.**

 **\- Tu les as plantés avec une lame pas vraie ?**

 **\- Ouai. Et alors ?**

 **\- Tu le sais peut être mais on dit que les mort causé par multiple pénétration à l'arme blanche est souvent l'expression d'une forte frustration sexuelle. Le « petit Makoto junior » serait il frustré de ne pas avoir pus coincer Mibuchi réo dans une ruelle sombre ?**

 **Comme le gris s'y était attendu, Makoto réagis au quart de tour et vint le coincer contre le mur en lui plaçant un poignard contre la gorge…**

 **Se collant au plus près de son homologue jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles s'entremêlent Makoto appuya un peu plus son arme contre la gorge du gris et murmura contre son oreille : « tu aime vivre dangereusement Haizaki. A moins…que se sois-toi, qui sois en manque ? »**

 _ **En guise de réponse son vis-à-vis lui lança un sourire compétiteur.**_

 **« Ne rêve pas trop Makoto : t'est pas un trop mauvais plans régulier. Mais c'est loin d'être suffisant pour que quelques heures sans m'occuper de ton cul d'arrogant sadique et manipulateur me mettent en état de manque. » Répondit Haizaki sur le ton de la provocation.**

 **Bien entendu, le brun entra dans le jeu du gris avec plasir et lui dit d'un ton amuser :**

 **-tu dis ça, mais la dernière fois que j'ai ramené une femme des bas quartiers de la capitale pour qu'elle nous face une prestation pour nous deux tu n'as touché que moi toute la nuit. Tu as même frappé cette femme quand elle a tenté de te décoincer un peu…**

 **\- Une femme comme ça dois se taper plus de la moitié des mecs louche la nuit je n'avais pas envie de me réveiller avec une saloperie.**

 **\- Alors qu'avec moi tu t'en fou…**

 **\- Toi t'est peut être une enflure mais t'a un minimum d'hygiène.**

 **\- Dis plutôt que t'a finis par craquer pour moi ça ira plus vite tu te sentiras mieux après.**

 **\- Redescend sur terre : t'est juste un plan cul régulier. Rien d'autre.**

 **\- Dis celui qui a égorgé la dernière personne qui a tenté de me tuer.**

 **\- C'est mon travail, t'a oublié ? M'assurer que ta petite personne reste en vie…**

 **\- Si ça te fait plaisir de croire ça Shougo…**

 **Cette fois, Makoto eu le plaisir de voir son vis as vis perdre de sa superbe devant le fait d'être appeler par son prénom.**

 **S'armant alors d'un sourire de vainqueur le brun vain brutalement arracher un baiser au gris qui, bien que toujours menacé de la lame de son maitre lui rendit la pareille avec la même bestialité.**

 _ **Très vite, le poignard tomba au sol laissant les deux rebus de la société s'adonner a leur « vice caché »…**_

 **On ne pouvait pas parler d'amour entre eux.**

 _ **Ça ressemblait d'avantage à des pulsions plus primaires comme une sorte d'adaptation a l'univers qui les entourait.**_

 **C'était plus comme de la survie : dans ce monde ou ils estimaient ne jamais avoir eu de place, leurs ressemblances et leur rancœur contre tout et tout le monde les avait rapproché.**

 **Et depuis leur premier rapprochement, ils c'étaient jurés de changer la donne, de se faire une place dans ce monde et d'y prendre leur revanche.**

 _ **Quitte à donner un grand coup de pied dans cette immense fourmilière…**_


	17. Chap 16 : en terain hostile

nda : désolé pour les souci je galère toujour a posté ici

xxxxxxxxxxx

 **Son arrivée au village avait fait l'effet d'un énorme coup de pied dans une fourmilière.**

 **Cependant, elle passa sans difficulté parmi la foule qui lui lançait des regards assassins et des insultes à demis prononcées en colportant des rumeurs peu reluisantes à son sujet.**

 **Elle avait d'autres choses à faire bien plus importante que de tenter de se défendre du venin de ces gens.**

 _ **Venin au quel, par ailleurs, elle avait fini à s'habituer depuis le temps.**_

 **C'est donc sans un regard pour cette population hostile qu'elle se dirigea, Izuki à ses coté, vers la place centrale du village.**

 **Une fois arrivée elle tomba sur une jeune femme de taille moyenne et aux cheveux blond avec des mèches noir.**

 **La jeune femme l'ayant tout de suite détectée l'accueillit en demandant assez froidement :**

 **\- Alex. Que vient faire une bannie comme toi dans notre village?**

 **\- Bonjour à toi aussi Madoka. Je veux un entretien avec ton mari et les autres Alphas.**

 **\- Tojiro refusera de te voir. Tout comme les autres alphas d'ailleurs. Maintenant retourne chez toi Alex. Je ne tien pas a ce que les enfants du village me voit exécuter quelqu'un si tôt le matin.**

 **\- Je ne quitterai pas ce village tant que je n'aurais pas parlé aux Alphas. Par ailleurs Madoka, ma visite concerne aussi ton fils.**

 **\- Kotarô?**

 _ **En guise de réponse, Alex hocha la tête.**_

 **L'instant d'après, Madoka avait muté en un splendide Léopard qui avait plaqué la blonde au sol dans un rugissement furieux avant de hurler par télépathie : "Où est-il? Qu'a tu fait à mon petit ?! Dis-moi où il est sale tueuse!"**

 **Loin de se démonter, Alex muta a son tours et, d'un mouvement habile, se dégagea de la femme léopard avant de lui répondre par télépathie (tout en sortant les crocs):**

 **\- Je n'ai rien fait à Kotarô. Il a été enlevé avec Takao et mes garçons. C'est pourquoi je...**

 **\- C'est de la faute de tes deux bâtards! J'ai toujours su qu'ils étaient nuisibles pour le jeune héritier des oiseaux et mon fils ! Si ces parasites leurs on causés des problèmes je te jure que je les...**

 **Cependant, elle n'eu pas le loisir de finir sa tirade qu'elle se retrouva projetée au sol par Alex (beaucoup plus massive qu'elle sous sa forme animal).**

 _ **Et il n'échappa pas à Madoka que le regard de la blonde, sous sa forme animal, brillait d'une lueur meurtrière.**_

 **«** _Je te préviens Madoka : les gens de ce village peuvent me traiter de sorcière, de vendue ou de putain si ça leur chante mais personne, tu m'entends ? PERSONNE n'est autorisé à manquer de respect à mes enfants ! Et tu as de la chance que le petit Kotarô soit ton fils sans quoi, tu serais déjà morte pour avoir proférée de telles paroles !_ **» La menaça Alex par télépathie en dévoilant ses crocs étincelants à l'épouse de l'alpha des fauves.**

 **Cette dernière, ayant bien conscience de la situation délicate dans la quelle elle venait de se mettre tenta brièvement de tempérer la louve...**

 **"** _Allons Alex, tu ne compte pas rependre mon sang devant un enfant n'es ce pas?_ **" L'interrogea télépathiquement la dominée en désignant Izuki d'un rapide mouvement de tête.**

 **Reportant un bref instant son regard sur le jeune brun, la louve répondit de façon cynique : "** _et pourquoi pas? Ce n'est pas lui qui pourra me dénoncer..._ **"**

 _ **Devant un tel argument, la femme léopards déglutie avec difficulté en comprenant que la louve ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.**_

 **Elle s'apprêtait à utiliser Izuki comme prétexte pour empêcher Alex de la tuer quand la louve lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied ...**

 **"** _Ne t'avise pas de tenter de me culpabiliser à l'idée de te tuer devant Izuki : la discrimination dont il soufre est en majeur partie de ta faute. Alors surtout, surtout, boucle-la._ **" Menaça télépathiquement la blonde avant qu'une voix masculine ne s'élève en demandant d'un ton passablement agacé : "eh bien, que se passe t'il ici?"**

 **Alex détourna son attention de la mère d'Hayama pour reporter son regard sur le nouvel arrivant.**

 _ **Nouvel arrivant qui était loin de lui être inconnu...**_

 **"J'espère que tu as une bonne raison d'être là Bloody Alex... " déclara l'homme en posant sur la louve un regard tout particulièrement aiguisé dans le but de la mettre mal à l'aise.**

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Imayoshi n'avait jamais eu de difficulté à mettre les gens mal à l'aise d'un simple regard.**

 _ **Apres tout, il s'agissait d'un talent propre aux muteurs oiseau.**_

 **Mais il avait su élevé cette capacité à l'état d'art : d'un seul regard posé sur le plus courageux des guerriers que celui ci se mettait à rougir, blêmir, bégayer et, le plus souvent finissait par partir la queue entre les jambes.**

 **Et c'est exactement ce qui arrivait a Takao en ce moment: depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance, le pauvre faucon était captif du regard si déstabilisant du brun.**

 **Au bout d'un moment, sans comprendre pourquoi, Takao détourna les yeux du brun en guise de soumission et demanda en fixant le sol:**

 **\- Que comptez-vous faire de moi?**

 **\- Vas savoir...que crois tu que nous pourrions avoir comme usage d'un si mignon petit moineau?**

 _ **En disant ça, Imayoshi avait détaillé avec insistance chaque partie du corps de Takao accentuant ainsi le malaise du jeune muteur quand celui ci tenta de protester...**_

 **"Je...je ne suis pas un moineau! j-je suis un faucon! Et je préférerais encore mourir que..." tenta de rétorquer le petit brun devant l'ainé qui le dévisageait avec amusement.**

 **Cependant, il fut coupé dans sa phrase quand Imayoshi s'approcha de lui pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec vigueur...**

 **"Ça c'est des paroles dignes d'un faucon: se défendant jusqu'au bout par amour de sa liberté et ce, même en se sachant acculer par un adversaire plus puissant. Je suis fier de toi petit." lâcha le geôlier de Takao sans cesser de décoiffer le petit brun**

 **Petit brun qui, pour sa plus grande stupeur se mit instantanément en position de "soumission du clan des oiseaux" : l'un de ses genoux au sol, l'autre au ramener contre son torse tendis que son cops et sa tête s'inclinait vers le sol et que ces bras tombais tel deux ailles briser de chaque coté de son corps, les paumes ouverte vers le ciel...**

 _ **Satisfait de la posture que venais d'adopter le faucon Imayoshi décida de titiller encore un peu le jeune faucon...**_

 **"Ça c'est un bon petit oiseau " dit le plus âgé en attrapant avec amusement le visage de takao pour le forcer à le regarder.**

 _ **Son amusement se changea intérieurement en amertume quand il vit dans le regard du faucon tout le mépris et la haine que lui vouais Takao.**_

 **Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, Imayoshi fut soudain coupé dans son élan par l'arrivée de Hyuga.**

 _ **Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ce dernier n'avait pas l'air ravi de ce qu'il voyait...**_

 **"Imayoshi! Ça suffit, tu vois bien que ton numéro n'amuse que toi alors laisse ce petit tranquille" s'agaça hyuga à l'adresse de son coéquipier.**

 **Ce dernier ne chercha pas plus loin et s'éloigna de Takao.**

 **"Tu es si rabat joie Hyuga...de plus tu sais très bien que je n'aurais rien fait au petit..." déclara le grand brun d'un air laconique avant d'ajouter :**

 **\- Au fait, n'était tu pas sensé surveiller notre petit prince? Ne me dit pas que tu l'a encore laissé seul?**

 **\- Il est dans sa chambre. Les jumeaux le surveillent.**

 **\- Il dort?**

 **\- Oui. Son obstination à rester debout devant ses frères l'a poussé au delà de ses limites. Son corps avait besoins de repos. Tss… quel idiot...quand comprendra t'il qu'il doit apprendre à ne pas pousser son corps jusqu'à l'extrême?**

 **\- Le jour ou tu l'aura compris toi même tu pourras te permettre ce genre de réflexion. Après tout...tu es aussi stupide que lui...**

 **\- Pardon?!**

 **\- Tu sais de quoi je parle. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire.**

 **Ces paroles lâchées, le plus grands des deux geôliers s'apprêtait à sortir quand une voix le figea sur place…**


	18. Chap 17 : promesse

nda : voila la suite (le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture) pitié si vous voulez me lyncher lancer moi des fererro...

XXXXXXXX

 _ **Son regard et son corps se figèrent instantanément d'effrois devant ce qu'il découvrit.**_

 **Un paysage dévasté, des terres stériles et des ruisseaux, lacs et rivières asséchés. Une immense cité en ruine fortifiée par des pics rocheux menaçant.**

 **La seule touche de couleur visible dans cette ambiance mortifère était des zones recouverte de fleurs violète qui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre semblait pouvoir s'épanouir sans eau...**

 **Détournant son regard de ce paysage qui lui glaçais le sang Himuro demanda avec incertitude : "Liu, quel est cet endroit?"**

 **Comprenant que ce qu'il venait de voir devait fortement avoir perturbé son nouveau " camarade" Liu pris un air détaché et répondit :**

 **\- Tu es dans un des royaumes princiers. Plus précisément, à la capitale d'Ametistirythe. La ville que tu vois en contrebat est Yosen. Notre royaume est aussi appelé "le royaume cimetière".**

 **\- pourquoi un tel nom?**

 **À cette question du brun, Liu marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de demander:**

 **\- Himuro, avez vous vu ces singulières fleurs qui pousse tout autour de la capitale et de Yosen alors que tout autour n'est que mort et désolation?**

 **\- oui. Et alors?**

 **\- elles se nomment Hanna no Shikyo. Elle ne pousse qu'ici. Savez vous pourquoi?**

 **\- non.**

 **\- alors laissez moi éclairer votre lanterne: à leur naissance chacun des princes a subit la malédiction en rapport aux crimes qu'avaient commis les souverain de chaque régions durant la guerre mener par Akashi 1er du nom.**

 **\- et alors?**

 **L'expression sur le visage du muteur renard le plus âgé s'assombrit avant qu'il ne confesse :**

 **\- pendant son règne, Akashi 1** **er** **du nom ne faisait confiance qu'à certain de ces hommes. Leur nom était Aomine Sugetsu dit "le général de fer", le bras droit du tyran et docteur Midorima Kisagi dit aussi "la mort blanche", Kise Asaka surnommé "le voleur d'espoir" et enfin Murasakibara Okikô connu sous le nom de "l'ogre". Et c'est comme tu t'en doute, un très lointain ancêtre du prince Atsushi. Au même titre que les autres personnes que j'ai cité et qui sont aussi des ancêtres des princes actuel. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est du cas d'Okikô que nous allons parler.**

 **S'affaissant doucement contre la pierre Liu déclara d'une voix éteinte:**

 **\- Ce que je vais te raconter est horrible et je veux ta parole que jamais tu n'en parleras a Atsushi. Les princes ne savent que ce que les ancêtres de leurs frères on fait et non les crimes de leur propre ancêtre. Puis je compter sur ton silence?**

 **\- oui. Je t'écoute.**

 **\- très bien alors voilà…pendant la guerre Akashi 1** **er** **à ordonné à Okikô d'aller avec ces troupe, éradiquer un village de muteur. Cependant, les Muteur étaient résistant, trop résistant … cela à pousser Okikô à tenir un siège plus longtemps que prévu et par conséquent…au bout d'un moment les vivres se sont mis à manquer…**

 **\- et donc ?**

 **\- Okikô était loin d'être stupide et il n'était pas aussi naïf que le prince Atsushi : il savait que s'il s'affaiblissait et que la nourriture venait en plus a manquer, ses hommes n'hésiterait pas à se liguer contre lui. Alors un soir, il a quitté son quartier général de fortune et c'est aventurer en terrain ennemis.**

 **\- pourquoi faire ?**

 **« chasser. » répondit sombrement Liu.**

 _ **Son ton alerta immédiatement Himuro.**_

 **« Que veux-tu dire par… » Commença Himuro.**

 _ **Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Liu répondit avec un regard remplis de douleur.**_

 **« Il est revenus avec de nombreux gibier en majorité des louveteaux ou des renardeaux… ils les ont dépecé cuit et dévoré ne laissant que les os qui après leur repas… ont pris l'apparence de petit ossements humain »**

 _ **Devant le regard choqué d'Himuro, Liu confirma le non dit de cette sordide histoire.**_

 **« Je vois que tu as compris. Okikô a capturé des jeunes muteur, des enfants qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de 7 ans et les à donné à manger à ces soldats comme s'ils n'avaient été que du simple gibier. Okikô a donc commis un crime qui lui as valu a lui et a tout ceux qui dirigerait son royaume par la suite à l'incapacité de ressentir la sensation de satiété et pour son peuple de souffrir de la famine pour l'éternité. »**

 **Apres un nouveau silence Liu repris la parole d'une vois ou transparaissait une fatalité et une profonde tristesse :**

 **\- c'est pourquoi tout transpire la mort dans notre royaume. Les seules choses qui poussent ici sont les fleurs que tu as aperçues. Elles poussent partout ou il y a un grand nombre de cadavre.**

 **\- Alors ces champs de fleur…**

 **\- On n'appelle pas Ametistirythe « le royaume cimetière » pour rien. Nous somme de condition totalement opposé au royaume de Topaztirythe : notre peuple est très prolifique mais nous n'avons pas les moyen de les nourrir car nos champs, eux, son stérile.**

 **\- Alors…**

 **\- Les champs s'étendent un peu plus chaque jour. La famine est un fléau et le prince Atsushi, malgré son apparence, en soufre encore plus douloureusement que ses sujets. C'est pourquoi, afin de protéger son peuple au mieux Atsushi fait souvent alliance avec les princes de Topazestirythe et d'Emeraudestirythe. L'un lui fait parvenir des vivres quotidiennement en échange de différent service dont le droit d'enterrer ses citoyens à Yosen. Et l'autre lui fournis des médicaments en échange du droit d'exhumer des corps pour les faire étudier aux médecins de son royaume…**

 **Himuro resta sans voix devant de telle explication ce qui poussa Liu à ajouter :**

 **\- Atsushi n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais il a vraiment le potentiel d'un bon roi. Pour le moment personne ne l'en crois capable et c'est surement ce qui le sauve…**

 **\- Que veux-tu dire ?**

 **\- Il est surement trop tôt pour t'en parler. Mais sois sur d'une chose Himuro…**

 **Suspendant sa phrase il se redressa avec une étonnante rapidité et plaqua un couteau (auparavant dissimulé dans sa manche) contre la gorge du jeune muteur renard et déclara d'un air glacial : « muteur ou pas, si tu tente quoi que se soit pour faire du mal a Atsushi ou le tuer, sache que ce que Makoto et Haizaki t'on fait te paraitra être des caresses comparé à ce que je te ferais endurer. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »**

 _ **Himuro voulu répondre mais la puissante odeur qui semblait émaner de son interlocuteur le figea sur place…**_

 **Sentant que l'autre gardait son regard fixer sur lui en attendant une réponse il ne pu que hocher la tête.**

 _ **Voyant que le brun paraissait avoir saisi le message l'autre muteur rangea son arme et repris la parole d'une voix posée.**_

 **« Très bien. Vu que tu as compris, je suis ouvert à toute question. »**

 _ **La encore Himuro ne réussi pas à formuler un mot ce qui fit réaliser a Liu ce qui clochait…**_

 **« Oh, mince ! J'ai recommencé à libérer mes phéromone d'oméga dominant n'es ce pas ? Navré Hmuro. Quand il s'agit de protéger le prince Atsushi j'ai du mal à contenir ça… je vais y remettre bon ordre tout de suite. » Déclara l'herboriste (visiblement ennuyé par l'incident) avant de se concentrer pour se calmer.**

 _ **L'instant suivant, l'odeur oppressante se dissipa permettant aux pensés du plus jeune des deux muteur de fonctionner à nouveau correctement.**_

 **Une fois totalement remis du relâchement massif de phéromone de son semblable, Himuro demanda d'une voix hésitante :**

 **\- alors tu es…**

 **\- un oméga dominant, oui.**

 **\- Tu dégageais une odeur si forte que j'ai cru que tu étais un Alpha.**

 **\- Mon odeur n'est pas si forte. Mais au vu de ta réaction face à mes phéromone… je suppose que tu ne t'es encore jamais appareiller… n'es ce pas ?**

 **\- Je ne veux pas le faire dans le seul but de me conformer aux traditions. Si je dois me déclarer à quelqu'un je veux le faire en suivant mes sentiments.**

 **\- Je vois…a tu déjà eu des cycles ?**

 **\- J'ais 18 ans. Il serait inquiétant que je n'en ai jamais eu à mon âge.**

 **\- Exact. De quand date ton dernier cycle ?**

 **\- Il y a deux lunes.**

 **\- Bien… dans ce cas viens me voir quand tu seras à quelque jour de ton prochain cycle.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Atsushi a très peu de contrôle mental en général. Et je vie depuis suffisamment longtemps au milieu du peuple de mineralis pour savoir qu'un muteur en plein cycle peut éveiller la libido des non muteur au point de leur faire perdre la tête. Or, je ne tien pas a ce que le prince abuse de toi parce que ton cycle aura changé ton comportement et altérée ta capacité a raisonné convenablement.**

 **\- Alors tu me propose….**

 **\- Une protection. Rien d'autre. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ais aucune envie de m'unir à toi. Mon seul objectif est de rendre mon prince heureux et le garder en sécurité. Ce qui ne sera pas le cas s'il t'arrive quelque chose visiblement.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Je ne saurais l'expliquer précisément, mais je crois qu'il t'apprécie bien… après tout, de ce que j'ai entendu dire par des porteurs…il t'a sauvé la vie non ?**

 **Alors que Himuro allait répondre, le sujet de leur conversation entra dans la pièce un air contrarié sur le visage et demanda avec impatience : « Wei, tu as finis de le soigner ? »**

 **Gardant son calme, son interlocuteur lui répondit avec douceur : un peu de patience mon prince. Je vous préviendrais quand nous aurons finis. Pourquoi ne pas allez vous entrainer eu combat en attendant ? Tout les princes le font sauf vous vous savez ? »**

 **L'adolescent aux cheveux violets gonfla les joues comme un petit garçon et malgré lui, Himuro ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.**

 **Sourire qui n'échappa pas Liu et poussa se dernier à se dire que finalement, sa menace de mort envers l'autre muteur n'était peut être pas nécessaire.**

 _ **Il en vint même à se demander si, en aidant un peu le destin il ne pourrait pas éviter à son prince une mort certaine…**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **La mort.**

 _ **La mort partout.**_

 **Quoi qu'il fasse le résultat était toujours le même : il voyait une grande silouhette aux cheveux violet perdre lentement tout son sang sur un sol boueux d'une forêt.**

 **Un garçon aux cheveux vert être jeter d'une falaise par un oiseau gigantesque.**

 **Un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde pendu a un arbre près du quel se trouvait une tombe au pied de la quelle un casque d'un soldat de topaztirythe avait été déposé.**

 **Un jeune garçon à la chevelure bleu claire, gisant inerte avec la profonde marque de griffe d'un fauve ayant marqué son petit corps chétif et fragile.**

 **Et un adolescent à la peau métissé ensevelit dans un éboulement.**

 _ **Comme a chaque fois il se réveilla avec des sueurs froides.**_

 **« Sei chan ? » l'interpela une voix qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre ce soir.**

 _ **Se retournant, le prince légitime découvrit une silhouette familière assise prêt de ce qui semblait être son lit…**_

 **« Réo ? Qu'es ce que tu…pourquoi tu n'es pas avec la nouvelle recrue ? » Demanda l'écarlate sans être certain de vouloir entendre la réponse.**

 _ **Ce qui n'empêcha en rien son conseillé de répondre…**_

 **« Dans l'immédiat, ce n'est pas lui qui avait besoin de moi Sei chan… »**

 **Il marqua une légère pause et demanda en désignant la place vide dans le lit « puis je… »**

 **Il n'eu pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour que son prince lui face une place.**

 **Une fois dans le lit, se fut sans aucune hésitation que le brun attira son souverain contre lui et commença à caresser distraitement la chevelure du jeune héritier pour lui demander doucement :**

 **\- encore des visions ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Toujours les mêmes ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- A tu…**

 **\- Non. Je suis toujours incapable de voir qui les tue ou les pousse à la mort…**

 **\- Sei…**

 **Le jeune prince agrippa le brun par un pan de son kimono et enfouis son visage dans la nuque du brun avant de murmurer : « je n'en peu plus Réo… à quoi cela sert il ? Je peux voir le passé, présent et futur de tout individu mais des qu'il s'agit de mes frères…comment sui je censé les protéger si la malédiction ne me laisse voir rien d'autre que leur mort ?! » S'emporta finalement le prince.**

 _ **En alliant douceur et fermeté, Réo resserra l'étreinte avec son maitre en tentant de l'apaiser.**_

 **« Calme toi Sei chan… c'est juste une question de patience… un jour tu maitriseras le vison malgré ta malédiction et… » Commença le brun avant d'être abruptement interrompu par un Akashi furieux dont les yeux avait viré au doré…**

 _ **Et autant dire que cette personnalité du jeune prince n'était pas la plus facile à gérer…**_

 **« Un jour ? Stupide serviteur ! Quand comprendra tu que ce que je veux c'est connaitre les choses maintenant ! S'il arrive après la mort de mes frères ce pouvoir ne me serre à rien ! » S'emporta le rouge quand soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit…**

 **Vrillant son regard doré dans ceux de son conseiller il déclara froidement : « déshabille-toi. »**

 _ **A cet ordre le cœur du brun rata un battement.**_

 **« Hein ?! » s'étrangla presque le brun avant qu'Akashi ne développe :**

 **\- je sais que les être de ton peuple on des visions bien plus longues, claire et détailler si il vienne de faire l'amour. Tu va donc faire ce pour quoi le régent t'a engagé en ayant des visions utile pour moi.**

 **\- Quoi ? Un instant Sei chan ! Ce n'est pas si simple que ça ! Je…je ne peu pas te…je veux dire ça ne marche à 100% qu'avec les filles de mon peuple et de plus…**

 **\- « De plus » quoi ?! Je suis ton prince ! Tu dois m'obéir !**

 **\- Ça ne servirait à rien ! Je … cette particularité ne marche que si les deux individus sont amoureux l'un de l'autre de toute façon ! Et tu…**

 **« Alors tu refuse de me soutenir ?! Si tu n'es pas entre les mains du régent actuellement c'est uniquement grâce à moi ! Et tu ose… » Commença le prince légitime avant que les fine lèvres de son conseiller viennent se poser avec force sur les sienne pour le faire taire.**

 **Le choc devant l'acte du brun perturba tellement l'héritier royal que les yeux de se dernier retrouvèrent le teinte grenat. Ainsi que sa vraie personnalité.**

 _ **La surprise passée et ses esprit reprit Akashi remarqua immédiatement une chose qui lui déplus fortement…**_

 **« Réo, tu…tu pleur ? » demanda le souverain en s'écartant brusquement de son serviteur pour mieux l'observer.**

 _ **Il n'y avait aucun doute possible le brun pleurais bel et bien.**_

 **« C'est à cause de moi n'est ce pas ? J'ai encore…Réo, est ce que l'autre t'a fait du mal ?! » S'inquiéta immédiatement Akashi.**

 _ **Dans une tentative vaine de lui mentir le brun lui adressa un sourire doux (mais trahis par le regard fuyant qu'il ne pouvait maitriser) avant de répondre…**_

 **« Ça va Sei chan… il voulait juste t'aider au sujet de ton souci… »**

 **Akashi tiqua devant cette réponse et demanda avec appréhension :**

 **\- « il » voulait m'aider ? Comment ?!**

 **\- …**

 **\- Réo ?**

 **\- Oublie ça Sei chan ce n'est pas…**

 **\- Ne me dit pas qu'il…**

 **\- …**

 **\- Réo il ne t'a quand même pas ordonné de …**

 **Là encore, le regard du brun se fit fuyant. Faisant ainsi comprendre à Akashi que sa suspicion était juste…**

 _ **Réalisant ça, le jeune prince senti la culpabilité affluer.**_

 **Et c'est donc d'une voix blanche qu'il demanda avec crainte :**

 **\- es ce qu' « il » t'a…**

 **\- non ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es « revenu » avant qu'il ne puisse tenter de me forcer a quoi que se soit.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Sei chan ?**

 **\- …**

 **Devant l'absence de réponse, Réo vint s'installer près d'Akashi pour l'enlacer en douceur avant de lui murmurer avec gentillesse : « je ne sais pas a quoi tu pense Sei chan … mais quoi que se soit, tu sais que tu peu m'en parler n'es ce pas ? »**

 **Le prince à la chevelure écarlate se défit doucement de l'étreinte du brun et répondit d'un ton distant :**

 **\- Réo, je pense que tu devrais regagner les quartiers des soldats.**

 **\- Hein ? Mais…**

 **\- Maintenant que « l'autre moi » c'est mis en tête d'exploiter les dons de ton peuple il ne va plus te lâcher tant qu'il n'aura pas obtenu ce qu'il veut. Il faut donc te garder à distance quand je ne peux pas contrôler mon esprit. Comme pendant mon sommeil par exemple.**

 **\- Pas question !**

 **\- Réo ?**

 **\- Tu crois que je ne te vois pas venir ? Si je ne reste pas avec toi, tu va encore utiliser le pouvoir des grenat pour développer tes dont de vision ! Or, tu sais très bien que cet « autre toi » se renforce à chaque fois que tu fais ça ! C'est pourquoi je ne peu pas te laisser faire ! Je…je ne veux pas que le Sei chan que je connais soit effacé au profit d'un individu tyrannique auquel je n'ai pas prêté allégeance.**

 **\- et qu'est ce que je suis censé faire d'autre ?! Il faut bien que je te protège !**

 **\- et qui te protégera toi ?**

 **\- pardon ?**

 **\- tu es peut être très fort Sei, mais tu n'en reste pas moins un adolescent vulnérable. Et quelque soit le masque que tu porte pour cacher tes faiblesses je serais toujours capable de voir au travers. Car crois le ou non, toi et moi on se ressemble bien plus que tu ne le crois.**

 **« Et c'est bien pour ça que je veux te protéger ! » l'interrompis Akashi avec véhémence.**

 **Cependant quand il vit dans le miroir de la pièce qu'un de ses yeux était devenus doré sous le coup de la colère il se figea sur place.**

 _ **Ayant deviné la raison de la réaction du rougeoyant héritier , Mibuchi ne se fit pas prier pour le blottir dans ces bras…**_

 **Caressant le dos de son prince avec douceur il senti son cœur se déchirer quand Akashi déclara à demis mot :**

 **\- pardon Réo…**

 **\- à propos de quoi Sei chan ?**

 **\- de tout. J'ai eu vent des insulte et des rumeur qui circule a ton sujet et je n'ai rien fait.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave Sei chan. Je suis assez grand pour endurer ça.**

 **\- Peut être mais ça n'excuse pas tout. Tu es…ton rang…je ne devrais pas te traiter comme je le fait au quotidien. Tu …tu mérite de servir quelqu'un de mieux qu'un monstre désaxé et tyrannique comme moi.**

 **\- Sei chan écoute moi…**

 **Le brun força son maitre a un contacte visuel et déclara avec sérieux :**

 **\- je me fiche pas mal de mon rang Sei chan. Ma mère m'a vendue à l'âge de 8 ans à votre régent et si tu ne m'avais pas réclamé…qui sait ce que je serais devenu ? Je suis heureux de te servir Sei chan. J'ai l'honneur d'être ton homme de confiance, la prétention de croire être ton ami et accessoirement la seule personne vers la quelle tu te tourne quand tu as envie de laisser s'exprimer tes désir tabou. Alors dis-moi, de quoi devrais-tu t'excuser ?**

 **\- la façon don j'use de ton corps est…**

 **\- Sei nous avons conclu un pacte tout les deux tu te souviens ? « Nous pouvons avoir autant de liaison l'un avec l'autre que nous le désirons du moment que nous ne tombons pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. » c'était la règle et j'étais d'accord depuis le début. Alors ne culpabilise pas. À chaque fois que tu me dis de venir « discuter dans ton bureau » je sais ce qui va se passer et je viens sans la moindre peur. Et tu sais pourquoi je n'ai pas peur de ce qui va arriver Sei chan ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Parce que je crois en toi et que je sais que jamais tu ne me toucherais si je n'étais pas consentant.**

 **\- Réo…**

 **\- Maintenant retourne te coucher Sei chan. Je vais rester avec toi.**

 **\- Mais si « l'autre »…**

 **\- Il ne viendra pas. Je te promets qu'il te laissera être toi cette nuit.**

 **\- Promet moi plutôt de fuir ou d'appeler des renforts s'il prend le contrôle.**

 **« C'est promis. Mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire, crois moi. » Conclu le brun avant de s'allonger à coté de son prince.**

 _ **Ce dernier trouva bien vite sa place : coucher en position fœtale. La tête posé sur l'un des bras de Mibuchi tendis que ses main vinrent naturellement agripper le haut du kimono du brun qui le dévisageait avec tendresse.**_

 **Quand son maitre fut enfin endormis, le regard doux de Mibuchi se voila de tristesse tendis qu'il caressait de sa main libre les meches éparse du jeune prince**

 _« Une si lourde charge et une si cruelle destinée pour de si frêles épaules… »_

 **Un triste sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de « l'otage politique » avant qu'il ne murmure : « pourras-tu un jour me pardonner Sei chan ? J'ai brisé notre promesse depuis la première fois ou je t'ai vu sourire… »**


	19. Chap 18 : un chantage chasse l'autre

**NDA** : _voila le nouveau chapitre désolé du retard j'ai un planing chargé ce mois ci._

 _merci a ceux qui lisent ma fic et laissent des revew. Merci a ceux qui n'ont pas de compte et laissent aussi des revew et je regrette de ne pas pouvoir leur répondre mais je leur suis reconaissante autant qu'aux autre pour leur revew._

 _sur ce, bonne lecture._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **" il me semblais que tu avais fait la promesse de ne plus venir ici Alex"**

 **la blonde se figea instantanément avant de reprendre (sans s'en rendre compte sa forme humaine) devant immense muteur Loup qui venait de s'adresser a elle.**

 **sa fourrure fauve, ses yeux dorés et surtout, l'incroyable cicatrice a la base de sa gorge eurent tôt fait de rappeler la jeune femme une terrible part de son passé.**

 _ **une partie de sa vie qu' elle aurait tout donnée pour oublier...**_

 **sentant l'état psychologique de la blonde vaciller en sa présence, l'autre prédateur se rapprocha d'elle en reprenant sa forme humaine avant de se mettre a lui tourner autour pour mieux la scruter tout en lui demandant :**

 **\- tu as conscience que revenir ici après avoir été punie pour ton crime est passible de mort?**

 **\- oui**

 **\- et malgré ça tu est revenue...pourquoi?**

 **\- mes enfants...ainsi que Kotaro et Kazunari ont été enlevés...**

 **\- tu est donc venu nous demander de l'aide pour sauver tes deux bâtards sous couvert de prétendre vouloir sauver Kotaro et Kazunari...**

 **\- c'est faux! je me soucie de ces enfant et vous le savez!**

 **\- vraiment? et jusqu a quel point?**

 **en posant cette question, le muteur prédateur se mit a laisser ses main caresser les hanches de la blonde.**

 **celle ci ne dit rien pour ne pas envenimer les choses mais izuki lui, aperçu les émotions qui régnaient dans le regard de la blonde...**

 **Peur.**

 **Honte.**

 **Dégoût.**

 **Douleur.**

 _ **Et désespoir...**_

 **le jeune muteur oiseau avait rarement (et peut être même jamais) vu Alex dans un tel état de vulnérabilité.**

 _ **et cela lui déchirais le cœur.**_

 **alors qu'il comptait intervenir, Alex pris les devant et demanda d'une voix faible a l'autre muteur loup:**

 **\- que dois je faire? que dois je faire pour que tu donne l'ordre aux autres muteurs prédateurs de me ramener mes garçons?**

 **\- tu reconnais donc que seul tes bâtards t'inquiètent?**

 **\- non . mais je sais que Tojiro et Ikeda ne se soucierons que de leurs héritiers. et seule je sais très bien...que je ne reverrais pas mes fils en vie...**

 **\- donc tu requiers mon aide? intéressant... je ne ferait pas la charité tu sais?**

 **\- oui...alors dis moi quel sera le prix a payer.**

 **\- je crois que tu le sais déjà...**

 **se rapprochant de la blonde il lui déclara en se collant contre elle : "je veux goutter a ce que mon ancien Alpha a eu... ton corps a bien sur mûri depuis l'époque de mon prédécesseur mais ça ne saurait te rendre que plus désirable...alors? on fait affaires?"**

 **la blonde ne pouvait pas répondre : elle ne pouvait se décider à accepter ce marché .**

 _ **mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ses enfants non plus...**_

 **"** _pour Taiga et Tatsuya..._ **"se fit elle violence a penser avant de se résoudre a répondre : "d'acco..."**

 **mais une espèce de cris strident l'interrompis brusquement.**

 **se retournant elle découvrit Izuki, les yeux embué de larmes de rage.**

 **surprise que l'adolescent est pu émettre un son qui s'apparentait a un cri d'oiseau, la blonde demanda avec incertitude :**

 **\- Izuki? C'est toi qui viens de...**

 **\- ...lex...non! ils...pas...ça!**

 **malgré les larmes du jeune brun et sa difficulté a prononcé des mots, la blonde n'eus pas de mal a saisir la supplique du muteur oiseau et se sentie d'autant plus touchée par son intervention .**

 **se doutant cependant, à quel point cela devait être éprouvant pour le frère de Takao de prononcer ces bribes de phrases, Alex tenta de raisonner le brun et lui dit gentiment en lui ébouriffant les cheveux :**

 **\- chuttt...ça va aller Izuki...**

 **\- ...lex!**

 **\- ecoute moi Izuki , je veux que tu retourne avec ton père, maître Ikeda. pendant ce temps, je...réglerais ma dette envers Tenrô.**

 **là encore, le muteur oiseau poussa un cri de colère strident en signe de refus avant de se jeter dans les bras de la blonde en la serrant de toute ses forces .**

 _ **en cet instant , il avait l'air d'un petit garçon refusant de laisser sa mère partir .**_

 **et cela déchirais le cœur de la muteuse louve...**

 **"...este...lex.." supplia difficilement le jeune muteur comme une ultime tentative de raisonner la blonde .**

 _ **cependant, avant même qu'elle n'est pue dire quoi que se soit, l'alpha des prédateur s'impatienta ...**_

 **" tu va arrêter de la coller foutu erreur de la nature?! elle est a moi!" s'emporta brusquement Tenrô en attrapant Izuki avec force avant de le jeter brutalement au sol avant d'ajouter : "un muteur qui ne peu pas muter n'est qu une aberration de la nature. ton frère aurais du te tuer à la naissance comme le veulent les coutume de ton ethnie."**

 **il ne vit pas le regard emplie de colère d'Izuki suite a ces mots.**

 _ **mais Alex le vit, elle...**_

 _ **cependant elle n'eus pas l'occasion de raisonner le muteur oiseau qu'une nouvelle voix s'éleva dans les air...**_

 **" Izuki! cesse immédiatement de déshonorer notre lignée! tu n'est même pas censé quitter le nid ! "s'indigna un nouveau venu.**

 **levant les yeux, le petit brun rencontra le regard dur et pénétrant d'un muteur d'age mur dont les yeux était aussi gris que ses cheveux.**

 _ **Ikeda Sujjima l'alpha du clan des muteur oiseaux.**_

 _ **Et accessoirement le père de Takao et Izuki**_

 **"seigneur Ikeda, vous arrivez pile au bon moment : la bannie est venue nous demander de l'aide pour retrouver sa marmaille" expliqua Tenrô en désignant Alex.**

 **Posant un regard hautain sur la blonde, l'alpha des oiseaux demanda: «et pourquoi me donnerais je ce mal ?»**

 **«** _parce qu'ils sont mes amis!_ **» hurla mentalement Izuki.**

 _ **Mais étant incapable de muter, son cri télépathique ne parvint pas à son père.**_

 **«Je suis bien d'accord avec Ikeda» ajouta un nouveau venu: un muteur jaguars particulièrement imposant.**

 _ **L'alpha du clan des fauve Hayama Tojiro,**_

 **le père de Kotaro,**

 **alors qu'Alex était sur le point de rétorquer au deux alpha que leurs fils aussi, avaient été enlevé , l'alpha des fauve lança sur le ton de la conversation:**

 **\- aucun de nous ne trouverais le moindre intérêt a t'aider bloody Alex, cependant je pourrais peut être faire un geste...**

 **\- et que veux tu pour ça ?**

 **\- ne fait pas l'innocente , tu sais que mon objectif n'a pas changé. je souhaite marier mes enfants aux meilleurs partis possible. et nous savons tout les deux que ton fils, Kagami Taiga est le dernier représentant vivant du peuple des tigre. Et il se trouve que l'une de mes nombreuses fille, Ashita est encore seule malgré ses 17ans...**

 **\- tu propose donc...**

 **\- rien de moins qu'un mariage hautement avantageux pour toi : nous autres muteurs fauves sauront bien nous assurer que Kagami devienne un vrai muteur fauve et non pas une sorte de créature dont l'attitude oscille entre deux race. De plus, ce sera un poids de moins pour toi, qui parviens difficilement a subvenir a tes besoins et tu aura tout ton temps pour élever ton deuxième fils comme tu l'entends. Alors? Avoue que cette offre est alléchante non?**

 **En disant cela il jeta un regard sur Tenrô avant d'ajouter: « et je doute que qui que se soit ici t'apportera son aide sans demander un sacrifice aussi peux significatif en retours...»**

 **alors qu'Izuki fulminais que le père de la personne qu'il aimait puisse parler de personnes vivante comme de simple marchandise, il fut ramené sur terre quand la voix froide de colère d'Alex demanda:**

 **\- te vendre mon fils afin qu'il devienne un outils de reproduction pour ta lignée? Tu appel ça un petit sacrifice?! As tu seulement pensé aux sentiments de Taiga?! A ceux de ta fille?! Qui te dit qu'Ashita n'aime pas déjà quelqu'un?! Que Taiga aimera ta fille?!**

 **\- ce ne sont que des détails Alex. L'important c'est que ma fille se reproduise avec un alpha ou un omega puissant. De plus, tu sais très bien que nous autres les muteurs fauves, sommes génétiquement conçus pour avoir une vie sexuelle très actives et que nous avons toujours plusieurs conquête en même temps. ainsi donc si nos enfant ennuis pendant dans leur union ils n'auront qu'a aller voir leurs amant respectifs et se retrouver uniquement pour procréer.**

 **\- comment ose tu! Tu parle d'une de tes propre fille comme d'une...**

 **\- ce n'est qu'une fille que j'ai eu avec une de mes maîtresse après tout. Dans notre clan, le seul enfant considéré comme ayant un réel intérêt est l'enfant né de l'union de l'alpha et de sa compagne légitime. C'est toujours mieux que chez les muteurs prédateur ou les enfants sont tous rapidement délaisser après leur mise au monde. Où les muteur oiseaux et leur...Coutume quand il y a plus d'un enfant dans le nid...**

 **« il suffit Tojiro! Ce n'est pas a un stupide félin de juger les modes de vie de mon peuple!» l'interrompit soudain Ikeda avec véhémence avant de se tourner vers Alex pour annoncer d'un regard meurtrier: «quant a vous, Bloody Alex, l'information que vous avez délivrée à Madoka concernant nos enfants n'absous en rien votre , en signe de gratitude nous te permettons de quitter le village en vie. Oh, et tant que tu y est, prend Izuki avec toi.»**

 **ce dernier ordre sonna totalement la blonde qui demanda sous le choc:**

 **\- qu'avez vous...**

 **\- tu as très bien entendu. La politique d'enfant unique de mon clan doit être appliquer a la lettre or, il est hors de question que je ramène en mon foyer cet incapable qui ne peu pas muter...**

 **\- mais il...**

 **\- ...était le problème de Takao pas le mien. Il a choisi de tourner le dos a son foyer pour garder Izuki en vie et c'est son choix mais ne t'attend pas a ce que je le laisse venir chez nous. au yeux de mon peuple, Takao est mon seul enfant. Et pour être tout a fait franc...**

 **Ikeda jeta un regard méprisant a Izuki et déclara froidement a l'adresse du brun: «j'aurais été bien plus fière de toi si tu t'étais fait enlever, voir tuer pour protéger Kazunari. au moins ainsi, ton existence aurait eu une utilité.»**

 **Sur ces ultimes paroles, Ikeda repris sa forme animal (un gigantesque aigle martial) avant d'annoncer aux autres Alpha par télépathie: «** _je vais envoyer une patrouille en éclaireur pour voir si on vois quelque chose depuis le ciel. Tenro, Tojiro vous chercherez des pistes physique ou olfactives sur terre._ **»**

 _ **les deux autres approuvèrent silencieusement et laissèrent l'oiseau de proie s'envoler avant de se retourner vers Alex...**_

 _ **«alors, que vas tu faire?» demandèrent**_ **télépathiquement les deux muteurs après le départ d'Ikeda à la blonde.**

 **Pris de court, elle tenta de formuler une réponse mais une prise ferme sur son poignet lui fit baisser les yeux sur Izuki …**

 **« Izuki?Qu'y a t'il trésors ?» demanda la muteuse louve intrigué par le comportement du brun.**

 **Ce dernier resserra sa prise sur la blonde et désigna Tenrô du regard en secouant négativement la tête.**

 **comprenant ce que ce geste voulais dire, la blonde tenta d'apaiser le jeune muteur oiseau en lui tapotant légèrement la tête pour l'apaiser.**

 _ **puis elle se retourna vers l'autre muteur loup...**_

 **«Tenrô, je refuse ton offre. Je suis apparemment responsable d'Izuki maintenant et je ne tien pas que les premier souvenirs qu'il est de moi en tant que tutrice soit ceux de moi , cédant à ton chantage sexuel» déclara Alex avec conviction .»**

 _ **Ces paroles lâchées, elle se tourna vers le père d'Hayama...**_

 **«Tojiro, je te demande de me laisser quelques heures pour réfléchir a ton offre. Comprend bien que je ne peu pas te donner une réponse sans prendre en compte les sentiments de Kagami.**

 **Le muteur fauve sembla réfléchir à la chose mais finis par répondre: « je comprends tes réticences et t'accorderais donc deux heures de réflexions. Au terme de ces deux heures je viendrais chez toi pour avoir ta réponse. J'espère que tu fera le bon choix. après tout, il n'y a pas que Kagami qui as disparu...et personne ne cherchera ton autre fils vu que tu as refusé la proposition de Tenrô. »**

 **« et tu le regrettera bloody Alex» cracha avec venin l'alpha des prédateurs avant de tourner le dos et de repartir d'un pas rageur.**

 **L'alpha loup partit Tojiro déclara sur le ton de la confidence:**

 **-tu as bien fait de refuser son offre. Tu le devais au moins à Miwara et Hayko.**

 **\- Ne parle plus d'eux s'il te plais...**

 **\- pourquoi pas ?**

 **\- Pas devant Izuki.**

 **\- Oh, je vois...Je suppose qu'il ignore le pourquoi de ton surnom alors ?**

 **\- Exact.**

 **\- Et « tes enfants » ? Savent ils que tu...**

 **\- non. Du moins pas tout les détails. Et je tien que ça reste ainsi.**

 **\- Je comprends...je ne dirais rien alors mais ne t'attends pas de moi a ce que je cache la vérité si un de tes « enfants » venait un jour à m'interroger.**

 **Ayant lâché ces mots, l'alpha des fauve entama son départ avant de se stopper pour déclarer : « Au fait Alex... si tu recommence a menacer physiquement Madoka, j'irais moi même te livrer à Tenrô pour qu'il te marque...»**

 _ **sur ces ultimes paroles, il quitta les lieux laissant Alex et Izuki extrêmement mal à l'aise.**_


	20. Chapitre 19 : une voix dans la tête?

_**Un sentiment de malaise envahit la pièce où se trouvaient les trois muteurs oiseaux après l'arrivée d'un nouvel individu...**_

 **« Prince Midorima ! Ne savez vous pas ce que «Reposez -vous » veut dire ?! » S'emporta Hiyuga à l'adresse de son maître aux cheveux verts.**

 **Ce dernier, pas inquiet pour un sou,répondit d'un air hautain :**

 **\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire , ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ma vie.**

 **\- Non. mais j'ai été engagé pour la protéger, il me semble.**

 **\- Je suis assez âgé pour me protéger seul nanondayo !**

 **\- Ça ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider.**

 **\- Ce n'est encore moins à toi dans ce cas. Je te rappel que tu es mon serviteur.**

 **\- Je suis votre garde royal. Nuance.**

 **\- Tss... Tu parles d'une nuance. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça.**

 **\- Et quel est le but de votre visite alors ?**

 **\- Je voulais m'entretenir avec le nouveau.**

 **\- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre ?**

 **\- Ça aurait pu. Mais des bruits de couloirs contrariant m'ont poussé à venir vérifier quelque chose...**

 **\- Quel genre de...**

 **\- Retire ta tunique.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- J'ai dit , retire ta tunique. C'est un ordre Hiyuga.**

 _ **Le brun pesta entre ses dents mais s'exécuta sous le regard légèrement insistant et scrutateur d'Imayoshi, tandis que le pince vert semblait attendre patiemment...**_

 **« Si je dois enlever le bas aussi, faites au moins sortir le gamin avec Imayoshi. Je ne tiens pas à m'exhiber devant un enfant » annonça Hiyuga qui avait perçu le regard inquiet de Takao.**

 **Cependant, le prince d'** **É** **meraudestirythe dissipa bien vite le sentiment de malaise causé par la situation en répondant avec calme :**

 **\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Les rumeurs que j'ai entendues m'imposent uniquement de vérifier l'état du haut de ton corps.**

 **\- D'accord. Mais je veux...**

 **\- Tu pourras garder ton cache épaule.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais éviter de te rendre mal à l'aise hein ! C'est juste...**

 **\- Je comprends... Quoi qu'il en soit que vouliez vous vérifier ?**

 **Sans donner de réponse au brun, le prince se dirigea sur ses jambes fébriles vers son serviteur et attrapa de sa main droite le poignet de Hiyuga tout en palpant son torse.**

 **Takao regarda avec une drôle de sensation inconnue l'étrange prince, pendant que les mains de ce dernier parcouraient le torse nu du muteur oiseau.**

 _ **Le jeune faucon allait demander à quoi rimait tout ceci quand soudain, le prince effleura une zone du torse de son garde qui fit lâcher un geignement de douleur au brun.**_

 **Relâchant sa prise sur son serviteur, c'est d'un air mécontent que le prince déclara :**

 **\- Alors les rumeurs étaient vraies...**

 **\- Prince Mid...**

 **\- Tu as été blessé Hiyuga.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas...**

 **\- Qui t'a fait ça ? Un de mes frères ? Aomine ? Akashi ? Ou même Mako...**

 **\- Ce n'était pas eux. Et, de toute façon, ça n'a aucune importance.**

 **\- Aucune...importance ?**

 _ **L'atmosphère de la pièce se glaça instantanément avant que le prince ne refrène la parole d'une voix qui n'augurait rien de bon...**_

 **« Tu crois que ce qui t'arrive n'a aucune importance ? Tu crois que si je t'ai pris à mon service, toi et Imayoshi c'est pour te laisser être malmené ? Tu es mon serviteur ! J'ai dit que je voulais protéger ton peuple et j'estime que cela doit commencer par les muteurs oiseaux qui sont proches de moi ! » En disant cela, le vert agrippa fortement les épaules de son soldat avant d'ajouter sur le ton de la menace : « Alors, soit tu me dis qui t'a fait ça, soit tu seras consigné à chaque visite du maître d'arme Kiyoshi Teppei sur nos terres »**

 **Cette dernière menace sortit soudainement le brun de son état de soumission et c'est d'une voix choquée qu'il demanda :**

 **\- Qu'est ce que vous venez de...**

 **\- Tu m'as entendu. Je sais ce que vous...**

 **«** **Ç** **a suffit ! Arrêtez de lui parler comme ça » éclata soudain Takao avant d'échapper à la vigilance d'Imayoshi afin d'aller cracher au vert sa façon de penser.**

 _ **Et autant dire qu'il n'y alla pas de main morte...**_

 **« Vous ! Comment osez vous ?! Vous parlez de protéger notre peuple ?! A qui essayez vous de mentir avec ces mots quand vous nous réduisez en esclavage ?! Quand vous humiliez les membres de notre peuple comme vous venez de le faire ?! Quand vous les menacez ! Quand vous les forcez à vous obéir avec vos maudites pierre ?! Alors que vous n'avez même pas la décence de nous montrer votre âme a notre première rencontre ?! D'ailleurs j'en ai assez de ça... » Vociféra le jeune muteur oiseau avant de se jeter sur le prince d'** **É** **meraustirythe**

 **É** **videmment, Imayoshi et Hiyuga s'interposèrent dans l'instant afin d'éviter que leur maître ne sois blessé par l'impétueux petit faucon.**

 _ **Cependant, aussi vifs qu'ils le furent, les deux « oiseaux de compagnie » ne furent pas assez rapides pour empêcher le faucon de retirer au jeune prince le masque qui recouvrait son visage...**_

 **«Midorima ! » s'écria Hiyuga avant de se précipiter vers le jeune prince pour le soutenir (car emporté dans son élan de colère, Takao avait jeté le prince au sol) pendant qu'Imayoshi immobilisait Takao tout en essayant de l'empêcher d'avoir tout contact visuel avec le jeune souverain...**

 _ **Souverain qui semblait trop sous le choc de l'attaque du faucon pour réagir aux appels de son serviteur...**_

 **« Midorima ! Prince Midorima est ce que vous allez bien? Bordel ! Shintarô, réponds- moi ! » s'égosilla presque Hiyuga devant la totale absence de réaction de l'adolescent, muet comme une tombe.**

 **Cette situation était très perturbante pour Takao qui n'arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi Hiyuga,un muteur oiseau comme lui, semblait aussi paniqué à propos de l'état de Midorima que Takao l'aurait été si on avait touché à Izuki.**

 **C'était comme si...il était attaché à lui ?**

 **Impossible.**

 _ **Pourtant la proximité physique étrange entre le brun et le prince semblait aller dans le sens de sa théorie.**_

 **Cette idée même, lui noua les tripes sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.**

 **Cependant , avant qu'il ne puisse chercher un semblant de réponse, Hiyuga se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard à glacer le sang dans lequel Takao put distinctement lire une envie de meurtre .**

 _ **Fort heureusement pour lui, avant que le moindre incident puisse arriver, Imayoshi se plaça tel un rempart entre Hyuga et Takao.**_

 **« Du calme Hiyuga, tu sais ce que tu risques si tu blesses un muteur oiseau sur nos terres non?alors laisse le gamin tranquille . De plus...nous avons fait bien pire à son age non ? » demanda le plus âgé des deux muteurs « domestiqués » à son comparse avec un sourire de politicien**

 **Tout en disant ça, Imayoshi resserra pour une raison inconnue , sa prise sur Takao.**

 **Et de nouveau, sans en comprendre la raison, le corps de l'adolescent cessa instinctivement de lutter contre l'étreinte de son geôlier.**

 _ **Mais au final, ce fut la voix du jeune prince qui calma les esprits de tous.**_

 **« Hiyuga, Imayoshi, lâchez -le. Sa réaction était justifiée» ordonna le prince qui , visiblement, s'était remis de son état de choc.**

 **Surpris par de tel propos, Hyuga se tourna vers son prince et demanda stupéfait :**

 **\- Prince Midorima ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?!**

 **\- Je suis toujours sérieux Hiyuga.**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Pas de « mais » je suis le seul fautif : je connais une partie des règles des interactions sociales chez les muteurs oiseaux et je ne me suis pas présenté dans les formes. C'est une erreur inacceptable de ma part et que je compte bien corriger.**

 **\- Quoi ?! Attendez, vous ne comptez tout de même pas...**

 **\- Recule Hiyuga.**

 **\- Hein ?!**

 **\- J'ai dit : recule. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ton hostilité et ta méfiance envers ce muteur génèrent un nouvel incident.**

 **De mauvaise grâce, Hiyuga obtempéra.**

 _ **Cependant, il ne lâcha pas un instant son jeune maître et le faucon du regard un seul instant...**_

 **Faisant abstraction de la méfiance qui suintait par tout les pores de la peau de son serviteur , le prince vert se dirigea vers Takao, toujours retenu par Imayoshi.**

 **Une fois arrivé devant les deux muteurs, il se figea et fit signe a son serviteur de s'écarter.**

 _ **Dès qu'il entendit les pas d'Imayoshi qui s'éloignait, il s'inclina brièvement et pris la parole.**_

 _ **«**_ **Jeune muteur, je suis le prince Midorima Shintarô, fils de l'ancien roi Masaomi Akashi et de sa défunte épouse d'Émeraustirythe , lady Shinickâ Midorima. Je suis actuellement le seigneur d'Émeraustirythe mais je suis surtout l'un des prétendant au trône de Minerastirythe : la capitale impérial du royaume de Mineralis. À présent, serait il plus correcte de te demander de te présenter ? »**

 _ **Devant le mur de silence auquel il se heurta cependant, le prince laissa lui échapper un soupir résigné mais finis par se décider à adopter une autre méthode...**_

 **« Je suppose que tu refusera la moindre interaction avec moi tant que tu n'aura pas examiner mon âme. Je me trompe ? »**

 _ **Cette fois, ses propos ne tombèrent pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.**_

 **« Ce serait un bon début. » admis Takao sur un ton qui se voulait le plus glacial possible.**

 **Ne se laissant pas toucher par la haine et le mépris du faucon, Midorima soupira et déclara : « bien. Qu'il en soit ainsi alors »**

 **Sur ces ultimes paroles, il s'avança vers Takao s'abandonnant totalement au jugement de son regard pour sonder « son âme »**

 **Et autant dire qu'il savait déjà quel serait le verdict du jeune captif étant donné que,selon les croyances des muteurs oiseaux, l'âme de tout individu résidait dans leurs yeux.**

 _ **Et par conséquent, il savait que dès que le muteur oiseau le verrais sans son masque il le considérerais comme...**_

 **« V-Vous...Vous êtes un sans âme ?! » s'étrangla presque Takao après avoir enfin, pu observer le regard du prince.**

 **« chez nous on appel ce phénomène : la cécité. C'est une maladie nanodayo » annonça Midorima en détournant légèrement la tête avant d'ajouter : « et je possède une âme, au même titre que toi et toutes les personnes présente en ce monde »**

 **Sur ces dernières paroles, il tourna le dos au faucon et lui déclara :**

 **-** **À** **présent que j'ai satisfait ta requête, je te demanderais de satisfaire la mienne en te présentant.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Et bien, que se passe t'il nonandayo ? Serait tu incapable de tenir parole ?**

 **\- Sauf erreur je ne vous ai rien promis !**

 **\- Alors tu vas refuser ma requête...parce que je suis un « sans âme » ?**

 **\- A ce stade ce n'est même pas ça le problème ! Vous êtes un ennemis et vous m'avez enlevé ! Jamais je ne vous obéirais ! Je ne suis pas votre esclave et jamais je...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- J'ai dit, ce n'est pas ce que je veux nanondayo. Ici tu est officiellement un serviteur mais officieusement tu peux devenir tout autre chose.**

 **« Comme quoi ? » demanda le jeune faucon avec méfiance.**

 **Se retournant, le prince aveugle posa ses mains sur les épaule du muteur faucon et répondit :**

 **\- Tu pourrais être traiter comme mon égal. Comme je traite Imayoshi et Hiyuga**

 **\- Donc un esclave.**

 **\- Un personne qui me rends des service et à qui je peu faire confiance.**

 **\- Quel genre de service ? Je te préviens selon ta réponse je t'arrache les entrailles.**

 **\- Je sais que tu pourrais le faire : Imayoshi et Hiyuga ont déjà essayer avant toi.**

 **\- Hein ?!**

 **\- Qu'es ce que tu t'imaginais nanondayo ? Que , sous prétexte qu'ils sont des serviteur plus que loyaux il n'ont jamais tenté de me tuer ? La vie est loin d'être toute rose et ces deux là en on bien assez fait les frais pour vouloir m'éradiquer.**

 **\- Je...**

 **\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne veux pas faire de toi un combattant. Ce que je veux c'est apprendre.**

 **\- Apprendre ?**

 **\- Oui, apprendre. De ce que je sais, depuis les temps ancien les trois clans majeur étaient chacun formés vers un mode de vie particulier : les fauves devenaient soldat, les prédateurs, selon leur type soit espions soit commerçant ou agriculteurs. Et les oiseaux...Des stratèges,des érudits ou des tireurs d'élite**

 **\- Vous avez l'air de déjà en savoir beaucoup sur nous pour quelqu'un qui veux apprendre.**

 **\- Hiyuga est un bon professeur. Mais je garde beaucoup de lacunes culturelles concernant les muteurs , si je veux les faire accepter par le peuple je dois d'abord apprendre a les comprendre moi même. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de ton aide jeune muteur.**

 **\- Takao.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Je m'appelle Kazunari. Retiens bien ça, car si tu me ment, et que tu veux te servir de mes connaissances contre mon peuple, prince sans âme, le contacte de mes serres se plantant lentement dans ta chaire pour t'arracher le cœur sera la dernière chose que tu sentira.**

 **\- Entendu Takao.**

 **Le ton calme du prince aveugle face à son explicite menace de mort laissa le faucon sans voix.**

 **Cependant, avant même qu'il est le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, le brun eu la surprise de voir le jeune souverain affaler au sol.**

 _ **Sous le coup d'un inexplicable réflexe, Takao rattrapa l'adolescent au cheveux vert avant qu'il puisse heurter le sol.**_

 **« Shintarô ! » s'écria hiyuga en se précipitant vers son maître.**

 _ **Arrachant avec brusquerie le jeune prince des bras de Takao, il jetât un regard accusateur et mortellement haineux au jeune brun.**_

 **« Qu'est ce tu lui as fait ?! » hurla Hiyuga à l'adresse d'un Takao complètement perdu.**

 _ **Heureusement pour lui, quelqu'un vint à son aide...**_

 **« Hiyuga...Je ne crois pas que ce soit la faute du nouveau. » intervint Imayoshi**

 **fronçant les sourcil c'est d'un ton agacé que l'interpellé demanda :**

 **\- Ah oui ? Alors à qui la faute ?**

 **\- Laisse moi vérifier quelque chose veux tu ?**

 **\- Tss...fait comme tu veux...**

 **\- Je te remercie.**

 **Ayant lâché ces mots , Imayoshi s'approcha du prince vert et releva le kimono de son prince jusqu'à la cuisse pour dévoiler ses jambes avant d'émettre un son de mécontentement.**

 _ **Ne comprenant pas la réaction du muteur le plus âgé, Takao risqua un regard au corps inerte du prince et c'est avec curiosité qu'il découvrit une espèce de dispositif, semblable à des armures, fixé sur les jambes du prince et dont le métal avait des éclat vert et bleu...**_

 **« Il a utiliser ses guêtres en Emsa. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit dans cet état... » constata amèrement Imayoshi .**

 **Alors que Takao allait demander de quoi les deux autres parlaient, Hiyuga déclara avec agacement :**

 **\- Il sait pourtant que cet objet est en phase expérimental et qu'il ne doit pas y toucher ! Bon sang ! Comment a t'il pu mettre la main dessus de toute façon ?!**

 **\- Peut être grâce a Aomine ? Il détiens le monopole des fourniture militaire après tout...**

 **\- Cet espèce de crétin anti muteur!N'a t'il donc aucune connaissance des armes qu'il possède ?! L'Esma est à 50%composé d'Emeraude reformée! Veut il tuer son frère ?!**

 **\- Du calme Hiyuga. Il est trop tôt pour pour tirer des conclusion. Pour l'heure, emmenons notre prince à la « volière ». Kimura devrait avoir de quoi le soigner. Mais avant tout on devrait lui retirer ces guêtres.**

 **\- Entendu.**

 **Avec une infime précaution, Hiyuga libéra son prince des étranges guêtres sous le regard posé d'Imayoshi et celui, complètement perdu, de Takao**

 **Une fois cela fait, Imayoshi chargea Midorima sur son dos et, là encore,Takao sentit un désagréable sentiment se former en lui sans en comprendre la raison.**

 _ **Cependant, il n'eut pas l'occasion de réfléchir à la question car Hiyuga l'interpella...**_

 **«Eh, le nouveau ! Tu attends quoi au juste ? Une invitation ? »**

 **Ne comprenant pas, le faucon ne pu s'empêcher de demander :**

 **\- Qu'es ce que vous voulez di...**

 **\- Tu viens avec nous. On ne peu pas te laisser sans surveillance et Imayoshi et moi devons rester au coté de notre prince.**

 **\- Votre volière là... C'est quoi ? Une prison ?**

 **\- Tu verra une fois sur place. Maintenant en route.**

 **Et sur ces ultimes paroles, Hiyuga se saisi de Takao et l'entraîna à la suite d'imayoshi ,vers cette mystérieuse « volière »**

 _ **Tout cela sans réaliser l'étrange coup d'œil que Takao avait jeter sur la silhouette inconsciente de du prince vert...**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Les coups d'œil furtifs que Kagami lançais au jeune prince bleu tendis que celui ci, enfouissait ses mains dans la fourrure de son petit chiot (comme pour se couper du monde extérieur) faisait perdurer depuis un certain temps maintenant le malaise qui régnait dans la pièce.**

 _ **Du moins jusqu'à ce ce que Koganei n'attire l'attention du muteur fauve...**_

 **« hum... Tigre san ? »**

 **devant cette drôle de façon de s'adresser à lui, Kagami vrilla ses iris rouge dans ceux de son interlocuteur et demanda :**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Notre maître n'est pas une personne timide mais...il n'a pas l'habitude d'être observer avec autant d'attention...** **Ni d'être observer tout court** **... ni avec autant d'insistance. Alors s'il vous plais, même si vous êtes effrayé ou dégoûté par sa condition …**

 **\- je ne suis pas dégoûté ! Et je n'ai définitivement pas peur de lui. !**

 **Se laissant emporter par ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve, Kagami s'était redressé plutôt brusquement faisant chuter Koganei au sol.**

 **Faisant abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourais, Kagami se dirigea vers le pauvre serviteur pour lui dire sa façon de penser Cependant au moment ou il saisi Koganei, le muteur tigre eu la surprise de sentir une forte poigne autour de son avant bras.**

 **Baissant reportant son regard sur la personne qui le retenait , le tigre découvrit qu'il s'agissait du deuxième serviteur du prince Kuroko...**

 _ **Et même s'il ne disait rien, Kagami sentait une colère sourde émaner du grand brun.**_

 **«Mitobe, calme toi ça va aller !» tenta d'intervenir Koganei en voyant la prise ferme que le brun maintenait sur le tigre.**

 _ **Cependant, le grand brun ne défit pas sa prise d'un iota et son regard sombre profondément ancré sur Kagami, poussa Koganei a réitérer sa demande...**_

 **« Mitobe lâche le ! Je t'assure que je suis certain que tigre san ne m'aurait jamais fait de mal ! »**

 _ **sentant que ses mots n'atteindraient pas son ami en cet instant, Koganei se tourna vers son maître.**_

 **« prince Kuroko, faites quelque chose s'il vous plais » supplia presque koganei à l'adresse du prince bleu.**

 **Ce dernier acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de tête avant de faire signe à son petit chiot.**

 **Et la « brave bête » comprenant aisément la requête silencieuse de son maître ne se fit pas prier pour se jeter avec joie sur Kagami...**

 **Ce dernier réagis au quart de tour et lâcha koganei pour tenter d'échapper à la bête de ses cauchemars.**

 _ **Une fois trop acculé pour échappé au petit canidé Kagami commença à paniquer pour de bon...**_

 **« arête ! Ne...ne...N'approche pas!je... » bafouilla le fauve dont le corps c'était mis à trembler frénétiquement sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.**

 **Instinctivement, le regard de kagami chercha Alex et Hmuro pour le sortir de là**

 **et ceci même si sa raison lui criait qu' ils n'étaient pas là en ce moment**

 **il était seul.**

 **Pourtant, contre toute attente quelqu'un intervint.**

 _ **Ou plutôt, Kagami entendit quelqu'un intervenir...**_

 _« Nigou. Laisse le. »_

 **« encore cette voix... » grogna Kagami à l'entente de la voix qui venais de raisonner dans sa tête.**

 **Il chercha brièvement autour de lui la trace du muteur a qui aurais pu appartenir cette voix.**

 _ **Car seul les muteurs étaient doué de télépathie**_

 **mais il n'en trouva aucune trace ce qui l'agaça pour il ne savait quelle raison...**

 **Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que cette vois avait agité la part du tigre en lui.**

 **Se redressant un peu il découvrit que le chien était parti se coucher a l'autre bout de la piece et que face à lui se tenais le prince Kuroko.**

 **Le regard arctique et celui de braise se croisèrent et en cet instant, Kagami sentit pour la première fois sa part de fauve lui échapper, comme pour reprendre le dessus sur sa nature humaine.**

 **Et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il murmura « oméga » le souffle court sans pouvoir se contrôler.**

 **Cependant, le jeune prince le remis a sa place d'un coup bien placer dans les cote assez puissant pour refaire tomber le fauve dans l'inconscient,**

 **avant de sombrer cependant, Kagami entendis de nouveau cette étrange voix dans sa tête lui dire sur le ton de la morale « seul les monstre disposent des autres sous prétexte qu'ils leur sont de statut inférieur. Serait tu un monstre Kagami san ? »**

 **la seule réaction de Kagami fut de frémir à l'entente de cette voix avant de sombrer totalement.**


	21. Chapitre 20: promesse & coeur ternis

**Quand Kagami se réveilla de nouveau, il n'eus pas le temps de dire un mot que déjà, Koganei qui se trouvait dans la pièce se précipita vers lui pour s'assurer de son état :**

 **\- tigre san ! Vous allez bien ?**

 **\- Ça pourrais aller mieux... Bon sang ! C'est quoi leur problème à ton pote et à ce démon de prince de poche ?!**

 **Bien que la façon de qualifier le prince Kuroko amusa légèrement Koganei, il répondit avec un certain malaise :**

 **\- tu m'a brutaliser devant Mitobe...**

 **\- et alors ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi il...**

 **\- Mitobe est mon...Alpha de meute**

 **\- Hein ?! Toi et ce type êtes...**

 **\- ...Appareiller. Oui**

 **\- tu...Tu te fou de moi ?**

 **\- Non, je ne me permettrais pas ! Mais si tu as besoin de preuve...**

 **Suspendant ces mots koganei abaissa le haut de son kimono révélant son dos nu au tigre qui demeura sans voix devant ce qu il découvrit...**

 **Le dos de Koganei était balafré d'une longue cicatrice.**

 **Une trace de griffe.**

 _ **Une griffe de fauve.**_

 **« Koganei tu...Il t'a marquer ? Mitobe est un muteur ?! »**

 **rougissant légèrement tendis qu'il remettait son kimono en place, Koganei répondit avec franchise :**

 **\- oui. C'est un muteur fauve. Comme moi**

 **\- Hein ?!m-mais...mais...c'est impossible ! Vous ne sentez pas le muteur !**

 **\- Je suis un simple chat de gouttière, un « bêta » qui plus est. Il est donc normal que hors cycle je ne dégage que très peu d'odeur. De plus, tu est ici à onyxstirithe les propriété majeur de cette pierre est de permettre de dissimuler des évidence.**

 **\- Ok admettons...Mais Mitobe il...**

 **\- c'est mon alpha de meute mais c'est un oméga dominant. Il à perdu sa capacité de muter en même temps que celle de parler le jour ou il m'a marquer.**

 **\- Tu veux dire qu'il est maudit ?!**

 **\- Appel ça comme tu veux. Je sais juste que Mitobe est mon héros et que , sans lui je serais sûrement mort ou en train de souhaiter l'être actuellement...**

 _ **Devant le ton et la mine sombre de Koganei,Kagami tenta de changer de sujet.**_

 **« bon... et ton prince ? Pourquoi il m'a... » commença le tigre avant que Koganei ne lui réponde en l'interrompant :**

 **\- tu ne te souvien pas ?**

 **\- Me souvenir de quoi ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Eh ! Je t'ai poster une question !**

 **\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ?**

 **\- Puisque je te le dit !**

 **\- …**

 **\- Tu va me répondre oui ou non ?!**

 **Détournant un peu le regard Koganei finis a avouer, visiblement gêné : « tu as...enfin,ton pendant animal...à libéré des phéromone de soumission comme si...comme si tu voulais soumettre le prince Kuroko afin de le marquer... »**

 **il y eu un moment de blanc suite à ces paroles**

 _ **puis Kagami explosa...**_

 **« tu te fou de moi ?! Pourquoi j'aurais voulu marquer ce gosse ! Je le connais même pas ! Et puis c'est impossible de marquer un non muteur ! »**

 **Koganei soupira et répondit :**

 **\- je ne sais pas pourquoi ton corps et ta part animal on réagis ainsi mais c'est un fait, tu as essayer de soumettre notre prince.**

 **\- C'est ridicule ! Je suis un muteur ! Pas lui !**

 **\- Et alors ?**

 **\- Et alors ?! Les appareillement entre deux muteur de clans différents sont déjà interdis et non viable d'un point de vu génétique , alors un muteur et un non muteur...**

 **\- ça ne veux rien dire !**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Ta part animal est là pour te soutenir ! Ce que les lois et la raison t'enseignent n'ont rien a voir avec ce ton inconscient veux réellement ! Si ta part animal t'a pousser a agir ainsi c'est sûrement que …**

 **\- La ferme ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Ni des muteur ! Tu en est peut être un mais tu as été élever parmi ceux qui opprime notre peuple ! Tu peu sincèrement te regarder chaque matin dans le miroir en sachant ça ?! Tu me fait des serment sur ce que représente mon pendant animal mais tu est plus humain que muteur ! Ça me débecte !**

 **\- je...**

 _ **le tigre l'interrompis avant que le jeune serviteur ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit.**_

 **« de toute façon quel crédit je devrais apporter a un gars qui travail au service de ce gamin ? En tout cas retiens bien une chose : je ne me laisserais jamais domestiquer comme tu l'a été ! Je suis un muteur libre ! Moi personne ne peux me garder en cage ! »**

 **sur ces mots, le muteur tigre voulu se lever mais au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Mitobe et Kuroko.**

 **Instinctivement, Mitobe alla trouver son compagnon et le blottir contre lui tendis que le prince Kuroko s'aprocha de Kagami.**

 **« fiche moi la paix ! » Grogna le fauve à l'adresse du jeune prince.**

 **Mais le petit bleu ignora la remarque et se saisit de la main du rouge**

 **« qu'es ce qu'il fabrique ? » se demanda le fauve avant de se rendre compte que le bleuté traçais , à l'aide de son index, des lettre dans la paume de sa main.**

 **Prenant le temps d'analyser les symbole que lui traçai tactilement le jeune prince , Kagamis lus à haute vois : « j-e s-u-i-s K-u-r-o-k-o T-e-t-s-u-y-a. J-e n-e t-e v-e-u-x p-a-s d-e m-a-l. S-o-y-o-n-s a-m-i-s t-i-g-r-e s-a-n »**

 _ **Quand Kagami eu finis de décrypter ce message, le jeune prince lâcha sa main en attente d'une réponse .**_

 **Cependant, Kagami était tout sauf d'humeur a sympathiser.**

 **Fronçant les sourcil il répondit d'une voix sévère : « et pourquoi je voudrais devenir ton amis ?! On m'a séparer de mes amis, de ma famille, de chez moi, tout ça pour me retrouver chez toi qui me frappe et me menace avec ton monstre miniature ?! »**

 **« n-i-g-o-u n'-e-s-t p-a-s u-n m-o-n-s-t-r-e » traça kuroko dans la main de kagami**

 **ce dernier retira brusquement sa main et rétorqua : « pourquoi je te croirais ?! Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ?! »**

 **reprenant avec douceur la main du rouge kuroko traça :**

 **« p-a-r-c-e q-u-e t-a p-a-r-t a-n-i-m-a-l à d-é -j-à c-o-n-f-i-a-n-c-e e-n m-o-i. E-t p-a-r-c-e q-u-e j'-a-i-s c-o-n-f-i-a-n-c-e e-n t-i-g-r-e s-a-n »**

 **et , suite à ce message, le petit bleu lâcha la main de Kagami et, pour la grande surprise du tigre, lui retira le collier qui l'empêchait de muter.**

 **Dès qu'il fut libre de ses mouvement, Kagami n'attendit pas instant de plus et se rua sur le bleuté toute griffe sorties, sous le regard impuissant de koganei et Mitobe qui s'imaginèrent déjà leur prince mort...**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **la mort aurais pu le frapper que ça n'aurais fait aucune différence pour lui : son frère lui avait été arracher , ses amis ainsi que la personne qu'il aimait aussi . Et maintenant son propre père l'avait rejeter en lui disant que son existence était inutile .**

 _ **Comment se relever après ça ?**_

 **« izuki ? » l'interpela une voix feminine**

 **reportant son attention sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait face , le cœur du jeune muteur oiseau se serra de douleur à la vue de sa couleur cheveux : blond.**

 _ **Comme hayama.**_

 **Comme la seule personne qui lui donnais envie d'effectuer la parade des éternels.**

 _« Kota-chan... »_ **songea t'il quand le visage souriant du muteur fauve s'imposa dans son esprit**

 **les larmes menacèrent de s'échapper de ces yeux tandis que son cœur semblais vouloir s'extraire de sa cage thoracique tant il soufrait...**

 _« Hayama ! Je veux qu'on me le rende ! Je veux takao et hayama ! »_ **hurla t 'il mentalement tandis que des larmes de rages et de frustrations s'écoulait de ces yeux sans discontinuer.**

 **puis soudain, il sentis quelqu'un le blottir contre lui avec l'amour et la bienveillance d'une mère.**

 _« Alex ? »_

 **La blonde resserra son étreinte contre le jeune muteur et murmura :**

 **\- je suis là izuki... je ne te laisserais pas seul ...nous allons les sauver ...quelque soit le prix a payer.**

 **-** _Alex ?_

 **\- Je...je ne laisserais pas taiga et tatsuya finir comme leurs parents...Pas plus que je ne laisserais ton frère et hayama abandonner a leur sort !**

 **-** _Leur parents?Alex connaissaient les vrai parents de himuro et Kagami ?_

 **Resserant sa prise sur Izuki la blonde ajouta : nous allons les sauver. Ensemble. Tu as montrer que tu peu lutter contre ta « malédiction » alors a partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais t'entraîner jusqu'à ce que tu puisse la brisée. Ainsi quand tu y parviendra et que les autres seront sauver, tu sera enfin considérer par tous comme tu l'est par takao, tatsuya, taiga, hayama et moi. Et tu sera enfin libre de dire a haute voix ce que tu ressent. je te le promet.**

 **Elle se sépara de lui et lui tendis son petit doigts**

 **comprenant ce que ce geste signifiait, le jeune muteur crocheta son propre petit doigt a celui de la blonde.**

 **« Alors c'est une promesse.» déclara Alex avec conviction**

 _« c'est une promesse »_ **renchéris mentalement Izuki en fixant la blonde avec une détermination brûlante dans le regard.**

 **comprenant la réponse du plus jeune la blonde opina du chef.**

 **Elle ne pourrait plus revenir sur ses paroles maintenant.**

 _ **Pas avec cette promesse.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **« promet moi que tu restera toujours dévouer à la ligné de dame Kuroko » lui dis un militaire aux cheveux brun**

 **le petit garçon regarda l'adulte avec curiosité avant de répondre :**

 **\- pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce qu'elle est l'espoir du royaume. Ton espoir.**

 **\- Que veut tu dire ?**

 **\- Tu comprendra quand tu sera plus âgé mon bien ça : la jeune princesse Kuroko est spécial. Elle est...**

 **L'adulte interrompis quand un homme arriva essoufflé en déclarant : Gendo ! Un muteur est arriver a se faufiler dans le palais il as massacré des gardes et se dirige vers le jardin ! »**

 _ **à ces mots l'homme appeler Gendo était devenus livide...**_

 **« oh non...Kizuna!Tetsuya ! » s'écria le militaire en se précipitant hors de la pièce, l'épée à la main**

 **le petit garçon , comme pousser par une terrible certitude avait poursuivit son père hors de là pièce, mais une fois a l'extérieur tout ce qu'il eu le temps de voir fut un onde d'hémoglobine qui le recouvrit , le forçant à fermer les yeux...**

 _ **yeux qu'il ouvrit brusquement dans la réalité sous l'insistance d'une voix familière...**_

 **« ...koto ! Makoto réveil toi ! »**

 **cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien le fit reprendre totalement conscience :**

 **\- Haizaki ?**

 **\- Eh bah...j'ai crus que tallais jamais arrêter de pioncer...j'y est été si fort que ça tout a l'heure ?!**

 **\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas enfoiré de bourrin !**

 **\- Comme si tu n'aimais pas ça, hypocrite.**

 **\- Connard.**

 **\- je te renvois la politesse.**

 **Makoto lui fit un geste obscène et Haizaki éclata de rire avant de laisser retomber dans le lit tendis que Makoto commençait à se rhabiller .**

 **Une fois cela fait le brun tenta de sortir du lit quand son « serviteur » le rattrapa par le poignet et le tira de nouveau dans le lit au grand déplaisir du « prince bâtard » qui commença à pester :**

 **\- Haizaki qu'es ce que tu...**

 **\- La détresse...**

 **\- Hein ?!**

 **\- Tu puait la détresse. C'est ça qui m'a réveiller idiot. Encore un cauchemar sur la mort de ton père ?**

 **\- C'est pas tes oignon crétin !**

 **\- Si tu m'empêche de dormir ça le deviens ,abrutit ! Maintenant, couché!**

 **\- Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais ton serviteur, salopard !**

 **« plein toi au régent alors... » rétorqua Haizaki avec un sourire moqueur avant de fondre sur la clavicule de Makoto qu'il s'amusa à mordiller.**

 _« connard... comme si je voulais prendre ce risque... »_ **songea un bref instant le brun avant de sentir son corps s'arque de plaisir quand Haizaki se mit à jouer avec sa virilité avec tant de vigueur que s'en fut presque douloureux.**

 _ **Mais parallèlement...**_

 **« 'tin...si t'arrête maintenant je te bute Shougo ! » grogna Makoto pour la forme plus que par conviction.**

 _ **...C'était si bon...**_

 **suspendant son action le gris s'empara des lèvre du bru avant de répondre avec Malice : « dans ce cas tue moi après que je t'es donné ta dose de « réconfort »...**

 **ces mots prononcés, le gris s'installa convenablement et ...passa sa langue sur le membre du brun...**

 **« ahhhh ! Putain ! Haizaki … c'est pas fair play... » tenta de protester Makoto**

 **ce commentaire sembla amuser le gris qui sarrette un bref instant pour répondre : « comme si l'un de nous deux avait déjà été fair play Makoto... »**

 **et sur ces mots, il repris ces attentions prodigué à la virilité de son « maître ».**

 **« shougo... » songea le brun avec une certaine culpabilité (qui ne lui ressemblais pas)**

 **depuis le temps il connaissait Haizaki.**

 _ **il le connaissait même très bien...**_

 **et si il avais bien appris une chose sur le gris c'est qu'il détestait être celui « du dessous »**

 _ **ou celui qui faisait des gâteries...**_

 **alors pour que le gris lui face ça de son propre chef dès le réveil ça ne pouvais signifier qu'une chose …**

 **Une chose que le brun se refusait à admettre.**

 _ **Pour son bien et celui d'Haizaki...**_

 _« il fait ça...uniquement pour mon confort...stupide Shougo ! »_

 **il sentis la contrariété le gagner,mais face à cette idée et songea brièvement à dire à Haizaki d'arrêter.**

 _ **Mais il ne le fit pas.**_

 **Sa relation avec Haizaki, aussi malsaine et toxique qu'elle puisse paraître d'un point de vue extérieure lui était essentiel.**

 **C'était ce qui le gardait saint d'esprit.**

 _ **Ce qui le gardait en vie.**_

 **Donc, plutôt que d'empêcher Haizaki de s'adonner à une activité dont le gris n'avait pas réellement envie, le brun choisit de mettre des oeillières sur sa conscience et de simplement profiter du gris.**

 _ **Alors il accrocha avec vigueur ses mains dans la chevelure de son serviteur se contentant de suivre le rythme …**_

 **Après tout, qui étaient les gens qui aurait pu le juger ?**

 _ **Il ne le savait pas et il s'en fichait.**_

 **De quel droit des inconnu auraient pu dire que leur mode de vie était néfaste, contre nature et immondes ?**

 _ **Ils n'avaient qu'à s'occuper de leur affaires plutôt que de la leur.**_

 **Alors tant pis si on le traitait de monstre, de tyran ou de détraqué ; il n'en avait rien à faire.**

 **Parce qu'il avait quelqu'un comme Haizaki**

 **et ça lui suffisait.**

 _ **Quand bien même ils ne s'aimaient pas.**_

 **Se posséder l'un l'autre lui suffisait.**

 _ **Leur suffisait.**_

 **Il en était convaincu. Tant qu'on lui laisserait Haizaki comme garde fou alors il resterait une part d'humanité en lui.**

 ** _Même si cette part d'humanité était profondément corrompue_**


	22. Chap21: coeur entravé et promesse brisée

**la corruption était partout.**

 **Suintant par tout les pores de la peau des gens de pouvoirs du royaume jusqu'au plus ordinaire des citoyens contaminant tout être vivant tel un insidieux poison.**

 **Et plus les année passait plus cela se propageait aussi chez les muteur.**

 _ **Et ça le désolais...**_

 **combien de fois avait il vu des muteurs féminin ou masculin vendre leur propre semblable pour des faveur des gens de mineralis ?**

 **Combien de fois avaient il vu des muteur vendre leur propre corps contre quelques pierres ?**

 _ **Il grogna de mécontentement**_

 **«** _ce monde est en passe de tomber dans le chaos..._ **» songea t'il avec amertume avant d'être parcouru d'un désagréable frisson...**

 **«** _oh non... pas déjà..._ **» pesta t'il intérieurement avant de tirer sur ces chaînes.**

 **Elles était vieilles mais ne semblaient pas prête à céder**

 _ **ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose vu sa condition...**_

 **Se laissant aller contre la paroi de sa cellule, il tenta de calmer son souffle qui commençais a devenir erratique et son pendant animal qui lui envoyais encore et toujours la même image : une jeune fille blonde de 12 ans environs, la plus belle qu'il est vu de son entière existence...**

 _ **ce qui pouvait paraître perturbant vu qu'il avait presque 30ans aujourd'hui...**_

 **«** _stop ! Arrête !_ **» s'énerva t'il après sa part animal .**

 **Bien entendu il ne pouvait diriger cette colère qu'envers lui même.**

 **Car le pendant animal d'un muteur n'était pas une seconde personnalité comme beaucoup de personne le croyait. Mais la manifestation profonde et franche de ce que voulais vraiment le muteur.**

 **Et présentement , ce que le muteur captif voulais était cette fille.**

 _ **Cette magnifique et vulnérable fille blonde.**_

 **Il porta la propre main a son corps pour tenter d'atténuer son désirs mais s'arrêta immédiatement au contacte de sa propre main effleurant sa virilité.**

 **«** _je ne tomberais pas si bas !_ **» s'emporta t'il avant qu'un nouveau pic de désir inassouvis le fasse littéralement convulser**

 **« Alpha...Alpha... » gémit il malgré lui entre deux spasme en laissant échapper de pauvres couinements de douleur .**

 **Il détestait être née oméga.**

 **Mais ça aurais pu être pire...**

 **il aurait pu naître bêta...**

 _ **les bêta étaient nés pour être des victime et , à cause de leur incapacité physique et génétique à résister aux classe supérieur les pauvres bêta passaient la plus part de leur vie à être exploité sexuellement.**_

 _ **Les plus chanceux des bêta pouvais seulement espérer trouver un oméga assez doux et aimant pour prendre soin d'eux.**_

 _ **Mais si un alpha trouvait un bêta a son goût et le voulais alors l'oméga, aussi attaché à son/sa bêta livrerais le fragile petit muteur à l'alpha sans la moindre résistance.**_

 _ **Tel était la dynamique social des muteurs : cruelle et immuable, inscrit au plus profond de leur génétique**_

 **mais actuellement, le brun en plein début d'un cycle n'étais pas en état de relativiser .**

 _ **Son corps s'arquait de douleur et de désir émettant des puissantes fragrances de phéromone dont le message pour tout muteur le sentais se traduisait par « je suis prêt a avoir une relation sexuelle torride avec toi ! Viens me prendre ici et maintenant »**_

 _ **bien sur ça, ne reflétais pas la volonté du muteur. Et c'était bien la plus grande injustice des cycle d'appareillement.**_

 _ **Les cycle était perçu comme un appel au viol par là plus part des alpha qui ne tardais jamais à répondre à « l'invitation » envoyer par les phéromones.**_

 _ **Alors bien sur, certaines fois des muteurs qui allait avoir leur cycle choisissait d'eux même de se rapprocher du muteur qu'ils aimait secrètement pour pouvoir avoir une occasion de vivre quelque chose avec cette personne.**_

 _ **Mais dans la majorité des cas et ceci, quelque soit les classe, les rapports sexuel entraîner par les cycle n'était pas du tout consenti par la personne qui était en cycle.**_

 **Alors qu'il continuait de souffrir et de contorsionner en lutant pour s'abaisser à ne pas se toucher lui même, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de sa cellule...**

 **« eh bien... on dirais que tu n'est pas au mieux de ta forme... » dis le nouvel arrivant avant de d'être frapper par l'odeur du captif de plein fouet...**

 **« ah...je vois...tu est en plein dans ton cycle hein ? » demanda le nouveau venu.**

 _ **Par réflexe , le muteur au sol parvint à lui envoyer un grognement d'avertissement...**_

 **« ne...Me...touche...pas... » réussi difficilement à articuler le muteur brun avec un regard furibond malgré son état de faiblesse.**

 **Sans ce défaire de son air indifférent, l'autre individu répondis avec une grande maîtrise de lui :**

 **\- tu sent bon pour un oméga masculin qui passe ses jours en prisons depuis des année. Cependant, je suis capable de résister aux pulsions que ta condition exerce sur la plus part des gens...soit reconnaissant à Akashi pour ça...**

 **\- il gèlera en enfer...avant que je sois reconnaissant envers ce que ce type...à fait...de toi...**

 _ **un râle de désir lui échappa et le brun se maudit intérieurement : en la présence d'autres individu qui pouvait « potentiellement » le satisfaire sexuellement son cycle avait tendance à ce manifester plus douloureusement...**_

 **voyant l'état du brun s'aggraver le nouveau venu soupira :**

 **\- tu ne tien déjà plus alors que je pari que tu n'en est qu'a ton premier jour...je me trompe ?**

 **\- Dégage salle gosse !**

 **\- Je ne crois pas...**

 **sur ces mots, le plus jeune des deux homme s'approcha du brun toujours au sol et glissa sa main sous ses vêtements pour aller triturer son entre jambe...**

 **évidement le plus âgé tenta de se révolté mais son cycle n'aidait pas... C'est donc d'une voix haletante qu'il protesta :**

 **\- aaaah...Arrête...ça ! Batard ! Ahaaaa**

 **\- chutttt...ne sois pas si têtu Nijimura san...je ne fais que t'aider.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas... de … cette aide...chihiro !**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **Le jeune raffermis sa prise sur le brun avec vigueur faisant se cambrer le captif sous le coup du désir le faisant momentanément perdre pied suffisamment pour qu'il se mette a laisser son pendant animal s'exprimer :**

 **\- Alpha!Alpha !**

 **\- Je sais nijimura san, je sais...**

 **\- Alpha !**

 **\- Du calme nijimura san...**

 **Il relâcha une légère fragrance de ces propre phéromone histoire de stimuler le brun.**

 _ **Mayuzumi chihiro n'étais pas un alpha mais un oméga dominant.**_

 **Cependant , vu l'état du brun il se doutait que ça suffirais.**

 _ **Et il avait raison.**_

 **Nijimura avait beau être le muteur le plus endurant et courageux qu'il connaissait, il n'en restait pas moins un oméga maintenus en captivité depuis l'age de 15ans sans avoir jamais eu l'occasion de s'appareiller et marquer son/sa partenaire**

 _ **ce qui le rendais évidement très sensible durant les période de cycle.**_

 **Il n'y eu donc rien d'étonnant pour le plus jeune des deux garçon que son aîné se relâche très rapidement …**

 **« Tu est irrécupérable Nijimura... Te frustrer toi même à tel point que je sois obliger de te faire ça... »**

 _ **le grognement animal qu'il reçu en réponse lui fit comprendre que la part humaine du plus âgé venait de reprendre le dessus sur son pendant animal**_

 **« Dégage. » murmura le brun.**

 **A cette requête, le garçon au cheveux gris/blanc émis un claquement de langue pour indiquer son mécontentement avant de répondre d'une voix cassante :**

 **\- Ne dis pas ça comme si je venais d'abuser de toi.**

 **\- Comment tu appellerais ça alors ?! Tu viens de me...**

 **\- Je t'ai éviter de te faire tripoter par tout les gars de la prison en faisant ça. Avec les phéromones que tu dégage et que tu aurais pris cher. Et vu que ta fierté t'empêche de t'abaisser à te satisfaire seul il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Tu devrais sérieusement oublier ton passer nijimura san. Dans ton propre intérêt. Tu as de la chance d'avoir écoper de la prison à vie. Tu...nous devrions être mort. Contente toi de purger ta peine et...**

 **\- C'est ce que tu fait aussi ?**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Tu te contente de purger ta peine toi ?! Tu arrive a oublier Akashi ? Alors qu'il à éveiller ta part animal ? Alors qu'il se sert de toi comme un serviteur ?**

 **\- Assez...**

 **\- Tu arrive a renoncer à lui quand tu te couche seul tout les soir tendis qu'il couche avec son conseiller ?!**

 **\- Comment tu...**

 **\- Akashi me rends souvent visite pour m'interroger. Et … Il se dégage de lui l'odeur de Réo mibuchi en permanence.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Alors? En sachant ça va tu renoncer à ton désir malsain pour ce prince tyrannique ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- C'est bien ce que je me disais... Alors maintenant si tu n'a pas des pousse de laconyte à me fournir pour atténuer mon cycle, vas t'en.**

 **Se contentant de serrer les poings, Mayuzumi tourna les talons et quitta la cellule qu'il referma à clef.**

 **Arrivé à la limite de la prison cependant, le gris se stoppa et déclara : « tu sais nijimura...ce que j'ai du faire ce soir... ce n'était pas par envie que je l'ai fait mais si c'est de nouveau nécessaire...je recommencerais. Après tout , j'ai une énorme dette envers toi. Alors je ferais tout pour assurer ta sécurité. Même si ça implique d'effectuer des actions dégradante et humiliante avec toi. »**

 _ **ces ultimes paroles prononcées, le gris était sur le point quitter la pièce quand Nijimura l'interpella...**_

 **« Chihiro ! »**

 **Le gris ce stoppa mais ne se retourna pas. Attendant simplement d'entendre ce que le brun avait à dire.**

 _ **Et il n'eus pas a attendre longtemps...**_

 **« tu n'est pas venus juste pour apaiser mon cycle n'es ce pas? Que c'est il passer ? Es ce qu'Haizaki est... »**

 **Sentant l'inquiétude dans la voix du brun , mayuzumi l'interrompis en déclarant d'une voix dénué d'émotion :**

 **\- Ne t'en fait pas, il est toujours en vie et de ce qu'il m'est donner de voir...il est bien portant.**

 **\- Hanamya ne l'a pas...**

 **\- Non. Pas à ma connaissance.**

 **\- Alors...Pourquoi est tu venu ?**

 **\- Des muteurs.**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Un groupe de muteur à été capturé lors d'une patrouille. Il y as fort à parier que le régent va vouloir les faire dresser pour le tournois des couronnes rouge.**

 **\- Et alors ?**

 **\- Il y as deux muteur fauves dans le lot. Dont...un tigre.**

 **Cette fois, le cœur de Nijimura rata un battement devant cette annonce.**

 _ **Puis il paniqua...**_

 **« Un muteur tigre ?! C'est un garçon ou une fille ? Quel age il a ? Est ce qu'il... »**

 **Devant les phéromones que le brun se remettait à emmètre sous l'effet de l'anxiété, le garçon au cheveux gris/blanc répondit :**

 **\- C'est un garçon. environ 16 ans , bien battis, des cheveux rouge et qui a l'air assez impulsif. Les autres muteur l'appelais...**

 **\- Taiga...**

 _ **cette fois mayuzumi se retourna l'air surpris...**_

 **« Tu le connais ?! »**

 **Tentant de maîtriser ces phéromone Nijimura répondit de façon confuse :**

 **\- Oui,enfin...non …**

 **\- Laisse moi deviner, c'est lier a la vengeance qui t'a fait rejoindre notre meute ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas sur ...Mais après la tragédie qui m'a poussé à vous rejoindre il ne restait à ma connaissance qu'un seul représentant le l'espèce des muteurs tigre en vie.**

 **\- Alors ce serais lui ?**

 **\- Ça ne doit pas être lui ! Taiga...il était censé être en sécurité ! Si il est là...**

 **Le brun se figea et sembla chercher ses mots avant de demander d'une voix blanche : « Il y avait il un prédateur dans le lot? »**

 **Une fois de plus, mayuzumi parus perturbé par la question.**

 _ **Mais cette fois le gris choisi de ne pas répondre**_

 **« Tu devrais te reposer Nijimura san. Pour l'heure je dois y aller, le trajet par téléporteur est court de Grenastirythe à ici, mais je ne tien pas à ce qu'on se rende compte que je suis venu te voir . Je repasserais te livrer une dose de laconyte au plus vite. En attendant, je craint que tu ne doive porter ton bracelet en onyx car si le régent découvre que tu est en cycle il risque d'utiliser ça contre toi. » expliqua Mayuzumi avant de disparaître tel une ombre laissant le brun seul , en proie à une profonde détresse**

 **Une fois totalement seul, Nijimura se recroquevilla dans le fond de sa cellule et se saisit d'un petit petit pendentif représentant un tigre gravé dans un croc de loup en bois.**

 _ **C'était le seul objet qu'il avait pu conserver après sa condamnation.**_

 **Apportant l'objet jusqu'à ses lèvres le brun l'embrassa avec douceur avant de murmurer : « Pardonne moi Shigehiro. J'ai échouer. »**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Il avait échouer.**_

 **Kagami avait pourtant cru que ce serais facile .**

 ** _Un coup de griffe ou de crocs expert et le sang de ce prince aurais gicler sur tout les mur._**

 **Mais il n'avais pas pu.**

 _ **Dès que son corps de fauve avait taclé le petit bleu au sol et que Kagami avait lever sa patte armé de griffe contre le jeune bleu il l'avait su.**_ ****

 _« Je...je ne peu pas »_

 **Le prince Kuroko ne sentais pas la haine ou le mépris comme les autres non muteurs.**

 _ **Il ne sentais même pas la peur.**_ ****

 _« Il ne dégage...aucune odeur... »_

 **Adoptant sa forme semi animal , le tigre se dégagea de Kuroko et demanda avec méfiance : "Qui est tu réellement ? "**

 **Par réflexe il tendis sa main (qui, sous sa forme actuelle était une patte de tigre) en attente d'une réponse.**

 _ **Et le prince Kuroko ne se fit pas prier pour lui "répondre"...**_ ****

 **« je suis juste Kuroko tetsuya . Le moins important des prince » lut Kagami avec une surprenante facilité sous le touché du petit bleu.**

 _ **Touché qui envoya des frisson au tigre avant qu'il ne prenne pleinement conscience des propos du jeune prince...**_ ****

 **« Hein ?! Comment ça le moins important des prince ?! » s'emporta le tigre**

 **La petite main du prince dans la sienne se fit plus douce (ci c'était possible) et il traça : « Mes frères disent que mon mutisme me rendent incapable d'être régent ou roi. Je ne suis qu'un élément décoratif pour la famille royal. »**

 **Ce dernier message mis le tigre hors de lui sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi et il saisit avec brusquerie Kuroko par les épaules avant de lui dire avec colère : « Comment peu tu accepter ça ?! Comment peu tu laisser tes frères décider pour toi de la valeur de ta vie et de l'utilité que tu peu avoir pour ton royaume ?! Tu est incapable de parler ?! Et alors ?! Ce n'est pas une raison ! Le petit frère d'un de mes amis est comme toi et ça ne l'empêche pas de vivre et d'être aimer ! Ce n'est pas différent pour toi ! Il est plus digne de mourir debout que de survivre a genoux ! Tu dois faire tes choix par toi même et... »**

 ** _Kagami s'interrompis en réalisant qu'il venait de s'emporter car il avait été en colère d'apprendre ce que vivais le petit prince_**

 _« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça ? C'est mon ene... »_

 **Le cours des pensées du tigre fut interrompu par la sensation du petit prince traçant de nouveau de son doigts quelque chose dans sa patte.**

 **Prêtant attention il lut : « C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour ça tigre san. Mais ce n'est pas utile. Je connais ma place et je suis satisfait avec ça. Et puis , je ne suis pas seul : j'ai Koganei et Mitobe san qui me tiennent compagnie et qui me comprennent et maintenant j'ai tigre san aussi. »**

 **Dès que Kagami eu finis de décrypter ce message, il fut saisit d'une nouvelle colère contre les personnes qui avait bourrées cette petite tête bleu de stupides idées.**

 ** _Puis il se remémora la fin du message et , sans qu'il ne comprenne le pourquoi ou le comment , son visage devint écarlate..._**


	23. Chap22:mal mysterieux et nouvelle prison

**La teinte écarlate du liquide qui s'écoulait de son poing lui fit doucement reprendre pied avec la réalité...**

 **« Prince Aomine ! Es ce que ça va?! J'ai entendu des bruit de choses cassé ! » s'affola une voix familière.**

 **Se retournant, vers la personne qui venait de faire irruption dans sa chambre c'est d'un air hagard que le prince bleu demanda :**

 **\- Sakurai ? Qu'es ce que tu fait là ?**

 **\- Je...Je...Je suis désolé maître Aomine !J'ai entendu comme des bruits de lutte et j'ai cru que...**

 _ **Le petit serviteur n'eut pas le temps de dire un mots de plus que déjà, un nouvel individu déboula dans la chambre...**_

 **« Prince Aomine ! Sakurai ! Vous allez bien ?! »**

 **Se retournant, les deux adolescents tombèrent sur un Wakamatsu à bout de souffle.**

 **Devant l'air estomaquer de son garde royal, Aomine soupira de façon exaspéré avant de demander :**

 **\- Sérieusement Kosuke... toi et ton frère avez débarquer sans prévenir...qu'es ce qui c'est passé ?**

 **\- Ce serais plutôt à moi de vous demander ça prince Aomine ! Regardez l'état de votre bras, vous saignez ! Sans parler de votre chambre ! On dirais qu'il y a eu un combat ici !**

 _ **Surpris par les paroles de son homme de confiance, Aomine pris le temps de regarder autour de lui et sembla tomber des nues en découvrant l'état de sa chambre...**_

 **Le lit était brisé, le matelas les oreillers et les coussins éventrés. Les tapis et rideaux et toiles de maîtres déchiqueté statues , miroirs et vases étaient en morceaux . Le sol était fissuré par endroit et, un peu partout, maculé du sang du prince de Saphirastirythe.**

 **«** _Ma chambre..._ **»**

 _ **Il baissa son regard sur sa main le long du quel un filet de sang continuait à s'écouler.**_

 **«** _Qu'es ce que ça veux dire ?! Pourquoi je saigne ?! Que s'est il passé ici ?!_ **»**

 **« Prince Aomine ! »**

 **l'appel de son serviteur ramena le prince aux cheveux bleu à la réalité et c'est d'une voix perdu que le jeune héritier déclara :**

 **\- Kosuke...je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passer.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Oi ! Tu pourais …**

 **\- Aomine, je pense que nous devrions discuter de ça...seuls.**

 _ **Sans équivoque, Wakamatsu désigna Sakurai d'un hochement de tête.**_

 **Comprenant ce qu'impliquait ces paroles, Aomine ordonna :**

 **\- Sakurai laisse nous.**

 **\- Quoi ? Je veux dire...désolé maître Aomine mais...**

 **\- J'ai dis : Laisse nous.**

 **\- Mais je...**

 **\- C'est un ordre Sakurai !**

 **\- Oui , désolé, a vos ordres prince Aomine.**

 _ **Et sur ces ultimes excuses, le plus jeune quitta la chambre en toute hâte.**_

 **Une fois seul avec son maître, Wakamatsu ferma la porte de la chambre et s'y adossa avant de demander :**

 **\- Alors comme ça...ça a recommencer ?**

 **\- Faut croire...Comme d'habitude je me souviens de rien.**

 **\- Sauf que d'habitude il n'y as pas autant de dégât... Tu est sur de ne pas vouloir en informer Akashi ?**

 **\- Pour passer pour un faible ou l'entendre dire que ce qui arrive est due à une « incompétence » de votre part a faire votre travail ? Non merci.**

 **\- Alors dois je me rendre à Emeraudestirythe pour chercher quelqu'un capable de...**

 **\- On en a déjà parler Kosuke ! Ce qui se passe ici ne sort pas du palais ! Je refuse que mes autres frères soient mis au courent de... mes périodes de « blanc » ...**

 **\- Alors que faire ?**

 **\- Pour commencer, va me chercher une émeraude, j'ai besoin de soin et une nouvelle cicatrice serait très vite remarquer par Akashi ou cet enfoiré d'Imayoshi.**

 **\- C'est vrai qu'il à l'œil celui là...**

 **\- Je te jure...Il est malsain la première chose que je ferais en montant sur le trône c'est de le faire bannir.**

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas simplement le faire tuer ?**

 **\- Midorima.**

 **\- Hein ?!**

 **\- Midorima tient à ce stupide piaf. Si je le fais tuer , ça pourrait déclencher une guerre. Et vu le peu de compétences guerrières de Shintarô …**

 **\- Tu ne veux pas prendre le risque de lui ôter la vie. Je me trompe ?**

 **\- Tss...Arrête de lire dans ma tête Wakamatsu.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas un tel pouvoir Aomine. Cependant tu es facile à cerner. Encore plus pour moi , qui suis à ton service depuis que tu es tout petit...**

 **Un silence s'installa entre le prince et son serviteur jusqu'à ce dernier ne déclare d'une voix plus calme que d'habitude :**

 **\- Tu sais Daiki, tu devrais de temps en temps te reposer sur les autres. Sakurai et moi, on est là pour ça si tu...**

 **\- É** **coute Kosuke, le seul qui puisse mieux savoir que moi comment mener ma vie c'est moi même.**

 **\- Tu va encore me sortir cette devise pendant combien d'années ? Sérieux Daiki, tu agis comme un môme.**

 **\- Le « môme » c'est ton maître . Rappel toi de ça quand tu t'adresse à moi Kosuke. Maintenant, si tu as finis de jouer les nounous, va me chercher des domestiques compétents pour remettre ma chambre en état.**

 **\- Et toi, tu va faire quoi ?**

 **Se redressent, c'est d'un ton désinvolte que le souverain de Saphirastirythe répondit : « ça fait plusieurs semaines que les filles de Kaijo n'ont pas eu l'honneur de ma compagnie.»**

 **Et sur ces ultimes, le prince à la chevelure bleu marine sortit de la chambre avant de s'engouffrer dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du palais.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'il suivait Hyuga et Imayoshi dans les nombreux couloirs du palais .**

 _ **C'était peut être le cas d'ailleurs.**_

 **Soudain, les deux autres muteurs oiseaux s'arrêtèrent tirant ainsi le plus jeune de ses pensées.**

 _ **Histoire de savoir la raison de leur arrêt, Takao observa les lieux où il se trouvait.**_

 **Leur petit groupe s'était stoppé dans une vaste salle au plafond voûté et à l'éclairage tamisé.**

 **Au centre de la pièce , sur un piédestal de pierre, se dressait une étrange arche en cristal.**

 **L'arche (dont le sommet arrondit touchait le centre du plafond) était séparé en trois zones :**

 **La première, l'arche dont le contour était inamovible et en cristal, était surmontée d'un espace creux comme pour y insérer quelque chose de forme ovale.**

 **La deuxième zone, elle, était amovible, bois, et était ornée à égale distance les uns des autre de huit emplacement dont seulement six étaient comblé par : une améthyste, un saphir, un topaze, un onyx, un grenat et une émeraude.**

 **Enfin, la dernière zone , rotative comme la deuxième, était en bois avec un curseur en cristal.**

 **«** _qu'es ce que c'est que ce..._ **»**

 **« on est presque arrivé. Imayoshi tiens bien Shintarô. » déclara Hyuga, coupant ainsi court aux diverses questions que se posait le jeune muteur faucon.**

 **D'un geste précautionneux, Hyuga confia la charge de son prince à Imayoshi et s'avança vers l'arche.**

 **Arrivé devant cependant, il se stoppa et annonça à Takao : «que les choses soient clairs le nouveau, si tu essaie de fuir tu sera mort avant d'avoir atteint l'extrémité du couloir. »**

 **«** _genial...me voici coincer entre un sans âme, un sale type et un sadique..._ **» songea pour lui même Takao.**

 _ **C'était sans compter sur le problème majeur inhérent à sa situation actuelle...**_

 **«** _sadique? j'espère que ce n'est pas de moi que tu parle Takao kun..._ **» résonna une voix familière dans sa tête qui fit hurler le faucon sous l'effet de surprise.**

 **Cette réaction ne manqua pas d'amuser l'auteur de cette « blague » qui laissa apparaître un sourire (trop doux pour être honnête ) et demanda comme si de rien était :**

 **\- Et bien Takao kun ? Vous avez l'air bien perturber...Vous avez été effrayer par une sourie ?**

 **\- Non un rat. Un fichu rat complètement sadique qui est venue faire un tour dans ma tête !**

 **\- Voyez vous ça...les faucons ne chassent ils pas les nuisibles aisément en temps normal ?**

 **\- Certains nuisible sont plus vicieux et envahissant que d'autre de part leur intelligence à la limite de la perversion...**

 **\- Eh bien ! Quel tempérament! j'ignore si je dois me sentir insulté ou flatté par de tel propos ! Enfin...c'est sûrement ce que je trouve mignon chez toi : tu est amusant.**

 **\- Arrêtez de dire que je suis mignon ! Espèce de...**

 **« Imayoshi. Cesse de t'amuser avec ce nabot. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire il reste notre ennemis. Et ceci, même si il est maintenant aux ordres de Midorima » ordonna Hyuga d'une voix froide.**

 **Bizarrement, ces paroles envoyèrent un désagréable frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Takao qui ne trouva pas les mot ni le courage pour riposter.**

 **«** _Qu'es ce qui arrive a mon corps bon sang ?! C'est là deuxième fois depuis que je suis dans cet enfer que ma part animal se soumet à un inconnu ! Pourquoi ?!_ **»**

 **Jetant un regard discret à Imayoshi, Takao eu la consolation de constater que le jeune homme,lui aussi, paraissait incapable de résister aux ordres de Hyuga.**

 _ **Dans un sens, ça le rassura.**_

 **«** _Au moins , ainsi il garde le contrôle sur le sadique de service. C'est déjà ça..._ **» songea Takao avant de reporter son attention sur Hyuga.**

 **Le jeune homme avait sorti de sa poche une émeraude parfaitement taillé.**

 **Le muteur faucon nota que le brun manipulais l'objet avec des gants.**

 **«** _cette pierre serais dangereuse ?_ **» se demanda silencieusement le faucon.**

 **Histoire de trouver une quelconque réponse à ses interrogations, il fixa de nouveau son geôlier.**

 **Ce dernier s'était saisi de la pierre précieuse et l'avait introduit dans l'emplacement vide situé sur la partie cristalline de l'arche.**

 _ **Dès que ce fut fait, la pierre se mit à luire d'une faible lueur verte comme si une petite flamme brûlait à l'intérieur...**_

 **Après cela, Hyuga fit pivoter la zone en bois de trois crans sur la gauche afin que l'émeraude déjà incruster soit en parfait alignement avec la gemme taillé qu'il avait déposer dans la cavité de la première zone.**

 _ **Cette action fit s'éclairer l'émeraude dans la zone cristalline encore plus intensément.**_

 **Et enfin, Hyuga fit pivoter la dernière zone de façon à ce que le curseur de cristal soit en parfait alignement avec les autres éléments.**

 **Cette ultime action effectué, la pierre principale se mit brièvement à luire de façon intense. Puis, la lueur se stabilisa et la partie évidé de l'arche sembla se remplir d'une brumes blanche.**

 **Alors que Takao était sur le point de demander des explication à Hyuga, ce dernier se retourna et empoigna le faucon avec force.**

 _ **Bien évidement, cela fut loin de plaire au jeune muteur...**_

 **« Hé ! Que faites vous ?! Lâchez moi !» s'emporta le fière petit faucon en se débâtant comme un forcené.**

 **Cependant, sa résistance fut vaine : Hyuga possédait une force de poigne insoupçonnée.**

 _ **S'en était presque non naturel...**_

 **Soudain à bout de patience, Hyuga tira Takao par le poignet pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre afin de pouvoir lui administré un coup derrière la tête qui fit perdre connaissance au jeune muteur faucon.**

 _ **Il rattrapa cependant l'adolescent avant que ce dernier ne puisse heurter le sol.**_

 **« Tu était n'étais pas obliger de faire ça Hyuga. » le réprimanda légèrement Imayoshi en désignant la silhouette inerte du jeune muteur.**

 **Détournant le regard de l'autre brun Hyuga répondit d'une voix froide :**

 **\- c'est un voleur. Un voleur et un incompétent. Il ne mérite aucun ménagement encore moins de ma part.**

 **\- Un voleur tu dis ?**

 **\- Tu sais très bien ce que ce type m'a volé...**

 **\- Tu est injuste envers lui Hyuga.**

 **\- Tu dis uniquement ça parce qu'il...**

 **\- Junpei .**

 _ **À cette façon d'être appeler par Imayoshi, Hyuga se figea.**_

 **« Imayoshi. Il me semble déjà t'avoir dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça. » lâcha le brun en évitant toujours soigneusement, le regard déstabilisant du plus âgé.**

 **Cependant, loin de laisser son camarade en paix , Imayoshi répondit :**

 **\- Tu ne pourra pas toujours renier qui tu est Junpei. Notre passé finis toujours par nous rattraper et tu le sais.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi ne pas dire la vérité au prince Midorima ?**

 **\- Notre position...non...La tienne. Est déjà assez instable. Je ne veux pas te mettre encore plus en danger. Après tout ...c'est mon rôle de veiller sur toi non ? C'était les terme de notre promesse.**

 **\- C'était des promesse de gamins. Je suis un homme maintenant. Alors cesse de chercher à me protéger .**

 **Sur ces ultimes paroles, Hyuga resserra sa prise sur Takao et s'engouffra dans la brume se dégageant de l'arche , dans la quelle, il disparut. Laissant Imayoshi seul pour supporter Midorima.**

 **«** _Junpei...tu est toujours aussi têtu...idiot. Qu'importe les événements, ton partenaire de cycle, ton rang ou tout ce que tu pourra dire. Pour moi tu est et restera le partenaire et ami que j'avais fait serment de protéger._ **» songea avec un sourire amer le muteur le plus âgé après le départ de son camarde.**

 **Puis, reprenant pied dans la réalité, il s'engouffra à son tour dans l'arche ou il disparu, lui aussi.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **«Où avait tu encore disparu ? » demanda un homme d'age avancé .**

 **Ne relevant pas le regard vers son interlocuteur et se contentant de rester agenouiller, son interlocuteur répondit :**

 **\- Je faisait une formation des candidats au poste de garde royale.**

 **\- Vraiment ? C'est étrange mais il me semble discerner les échos du mensonge dans tes paroles . Maître d'arme Kiyoshi Tepei.**

 **\- Je ne me le permettrais jamais. Seigneur Régent Akashi Ideki.**

 _ **L'homme sur son trône afficha un air mécontent devant la familiarité du jeune homme agenouillé devant lui.**_

 **« il me plairait que tu ne t'adresse plus à moi de cette façon maître d'arme Kiyoshi. Comme tu le sais, en devenant Régent, j'ai accepté de renoncer au nom de ma lignée que je partageait avec mon défunt frère, le roi Masaomi Akashi.» déclara froidement l'homme prénommer Ideki avant de demander sur le ton de la conversation :**

 **\- Donc, revenons en au sujet de ta convocation en ces lieux.**

 **\- Mon bilan sur l'état des princes ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Eh bien... le prince Kise semble toujours aussi désinvolte et ne paraît pas encore capable d'agir comme un réel futur roi.**

 **\- Je vois... qu'en est il d'Atsushi ?**

 **\- Le prince Murasakibara...Bien que doté d'une grande force physique, est toujours aussi peu intéressé par le pouvoir. De plus, je crois qu'il n'a pas la maturité nécessaire pour assumer une fonction autre que celui de prince.**

 **\- Tss, quel gâchis...Qu'en est il de Shintarô ?**

 **\- Le prince Midorima...Il refuse toujours de faire révoquer le traiter sur le droit d'asile des muteurs oiseaux dans son royaume...**

 **\- Ce garçon est la honte de sa lignée ! Il...Non, calmons nous... Dis mois plutôt ce que tu as observer chez Daiki.**

 **\- Sur l'aspect de l'art théorique et pratique du combat il est pratiquement parfait. Sa politique anti muteur lui a valu d'être reconnu et aimer non seulement du peuple de son royaume, mais aussi du peuple du royaume de ses frères. Cependant, des rumeurs disent qu'il fait souvent des escales à Kaijo : la ville de la luxure.**

 **\- C'est embêtant il est vrais. Je tacherais de le rappeler à l'ordre à ce sujet. Mais bon, tant que ce n'est pas Seijuro qui commet ce genre de faute...d'ailleurs...**

 **\- Le jeune Maitre Akashi fait preuve d'une grande maîtrise dans l'art difficile de l'exercice au est brillant et strict mais il...**

 **\- Il suffit. Du nouveau sur la sorcière aux voilages? À t'elle réussi à éveiller les pouvoir d'Akashi ?**

 **\- Segneur Régent Ideki...Avec tout les égards que je doit a votre rang, cette demoiselle est encore très jeune...Lui mettre trop de pression pourrait s'avérer catastrophique . De plus, des rumeurs circulent sur de possible sentiment du jeune maître Akashi pour la jeune demoiselle. Par conséquent, lui forcer la main risquerais de...**

 **\- « Risquerait de... » Quoi ? Dois je te rappeler qui à l'autorité sur Akashi ?! Si cette fille échoue dans sa mission, j'ordonnerais à Akashi lui même de la livrer à mes hommes ! Et il le fera ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que pour nos princes , je suis plus que leur oncle, je suis l'incarnation de la dernière volonté de leur père sur cette terre. Par conséquent, ma volonté est absolue. Maintenant, retourne a tes occupations.**

 **\- Vous ne voulez pas vous enquérir de l'état du jeune prince Kuroko ?**

 **\- Et pourquoi le ferais je ? Ce prince est une tache dans notre lignée royale, un échec.**

 _ **Cette réflexion mis Kiyoshi dans une colère noire. Cependant, ne voulant pas qu'une personne à laquelle il tenait n'en paye les conséquence, il choisit de garder le silence.**_

 **« Bien seigneur Ré ce cas je vais me retirer. » Déclara le maître d'arme espérant pouvoir quitter les lieux au plus vite.**

 _ **Cependant, c'était sans compter sur le Régent**_

 **« Un instant Kiyoshi... »**

 **Se figeant, c'est d'une voix tendue que le jeune homme répondit :**

 **\- Il y à autre chose monsieur ?**

 **\- Oui. Deux, en fait.**

 **\- Je vous écoute.**

 **\- J'ai eu un rapport de Makoto comme quoi des muteurs auraient été ramener vivant au palais suite à une négociation du conseiller, Mibuchi Réo. Est ce vrais ?**

 **\- Oui monsieur. Les princes les ont pris a leur charges et en ont fait leurs...esclaves...**

 **\- Parfait. Tu fera passer comme messages aux princes que je veux ces muteurs prêt pour le tournois des couronnes rouges.**

 **\- Entendu...Quoi d'autre ?**

 **\- Je veux que tu convoques le Muteur oiseaux Hyuga .**

 **\- Q - Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Cela ne te concerne pas. Dis lui simplement que tout refus ou rébellion mettra fin à notre accord. Il acceptera forcement. Maintenant nous avons bel et bien finis maître d'arme Kiyoshi. Vous pouvez partir.**

 **Sur ces dernière paroles, le régent quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui le pauvre Kiyoshi complètement sous le choc...**

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **C'est totalement sous le choc que Takao découvrit le lieu ou il se trouvait à son réveil...**

 **Une vaste étendue de végétation, traversée d' un torrent qui donnais sur un large point d'eau. Il y avait aussi des arbres de nombreuse races différente, de fleurs et de sculptures élégamment répartie un peu partout.. et au dessus de ce paysage enchanteur... On pouvait voir le ciel.**

 **«** _c'est à ciel ouvert ?! C'est le meilleur moyens de m'échapper !_ **» songea le faucon avec espoir.**

 _ **Cependant un détail fit retomber son enthousiasme rapidement...**_

 **«** _ah...j'avais oublier le collier limiteur... Il faut que je trouve l'opportunité de m'en débarrasser..._ **»**

 **avisant plus en détail ce qui l'entourais, Takao se rendis compte que quelqu'un le portait jusqu'à présent...**

 _ **et ce n'était pas n'importe qui...**_

 **« Hyuga ?! »**

 **Baissant les yeux vers le jeune muteur, le jeune homme au cheveux brun répondit d'une voix froide : « tu est enfin réveiller ? Tant mieux j'ai autre chose a faire que te porter. »**

 **Et sur ces mots, le plus âgé lâcha le jeune muteur qui alla s'affaler douloureusement sur le sol.**

 _ **Le faucon se serait sans doute plaint d'un tel traitement si une nouvelle personne n'avait pas interpeller le plus âgé des deux muteurs.**_

 **« Messire Hyuga ! »**

 **Se retournant vers la personne qui venait de l'appeler, le brun salua le nouvel arrivant :**

 **\- Taisuke Otsubo. Vous tombez bien, on à besoin d'aide .Ou est Kimura ?**

 **\- Il s'occupe de l'inventaire dans la réserve. Que se passe t'il ? Et qui est ce garçon ?**

 _ **En disant ça le brun avait désigné Takao.**_

 **« Lui, c'est Takao Kazunari. La nouvelle acquisition du prince Midorima » répondit Hyuga en retenant fermement le concerné avant de rajouter d'un ton hautain : « c'est un muteur oiseau sauvage. Il faudra l'avoir à l'œil »**

 **Alors que Takao s'apprêtait à dire à Hyuga sa façon de penser, un bruis venu de derrière attira l'attention de tous...**

 _ **Dirigeant son attention vers l'origine du bruis, Takao découvrit une arche similaire a celle qu'il avait vu avant de perdre connaissance.**_

 **« on dirais que le téléportail est encore actif...c'est normal messire Hyuga ? » demanda le dénommer Otsubo au brun tout en préparant à sortir son arme.**

 _ **Cependant, Hyuga eu tôt fait de pacifier la situation.**_

 **« C'est Imayoshi qui nous rejoint » répondit simplement le brun.**

 _ **A ces mots, Otsubo rangea son arme.**_

 **Et, comme l'avait annoncé le brun un instant plus tôt, Imayoshi émergea de la brume que dégageait l'arche, Midorima toujours aussi mal en point, sur son dos...**

 _ **Ce qui ne fut pas pour apaiser Otsubo...**_

 **« Prince Midorima ?! Bonté divine, que lui est il arrivé ?! » s'affola le brun avant que Hyuga ne réponde d'une voix agacé :**

 **\- Cet idiot en a encore fait qu'a sa tête.**

 **\- Cet à dire ?**

 **\- Il était déjà à bout de force après avoir tenté de marcher par lui même lors de la rencontre princière...Je lui avait ordonné de se reposer avant de le confier aux jumeaux pour qu'ils le surveille. Cependant, il a réussi à tromper leur vigilance pour finir par mettre la main sur des guêtres en Esma.**

 **\- HEIN ? Mais c'est de la folie ! Il sais pourtant que tout ce qui contiens de l'émeraude peux...**

 **\- Oui, il le sait.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi ?**

 **\- Takao est un faucon crécerelle. Shintarô n'en avait encore jamais rencontrer. Je pense que sa curiosité scientifique et sa fascination pour les muteurs oiseaux à pris le pas sur sa raison.**

 **\- Je vois... Dans ce cas ne perdront pas plus de temps. On va l'emmenez au refuge pour le soigner. Je vais aider Imayoshi à le porter. Tu t'occupe du petit nouveau.**

 **Hyuga ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête.**

 _ **Takao de son coté ne pouvait pas quitter Otsubo du regard...**_

 **«** _Ce type...la formes de ses yeux, de son visage...on dirais un muteur oiseau...il serait un oiseau de proie lui aussi ?_ **» s'interrogea le jeune faucon en regardant le brun s'éloigner.**

 **Cependant , il ne pu aller plus loin dans ces questionnements interne car Hyuga lui frappa l'arrière du crane pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps d'y aller.**


	24. Chap 23 : Links & famillys

**Il était temps d'y aller.**

 **Alex savait qu'elle devait donner une réponse à Tojiro.**

 _ **Qu'elle devait la donner maintenant.**_

 **Cependant en faisant ça elle avait l'impression de vendre Kagami et de trahir la mémoire des parents biologique du jeune tigre...**

 **«** _Miwara...Hayko...que faire ? J'ai déjà échouer à protéger votre premier fils et maintenant on me demande des sacrifier le deuxième..._ **» songea t'elle avec une profonde tristesse tendis que de triste souvenirs venaient l'accabler...**

 **(flash back)**

 **Alex avait fuit son foyer à l'age de 15 ans suite à la trahison que ses parents lui avait infliger en répercutions à la tragédie dont la blonde avait été victime.**

 **Son errance l'avait conduit a ce qui deviendrait son nouveau foyer : une habitation en pleine montagne , occuper par un couple de muteur fauve et leur deux enfants l'un de ces enfant avait le même age qu'Alex tendis que l'autre fils du couple était...un bébé de 1 an...**

 **Aux coté de ses gens, la jeune louve avait retrouver parmi eux la sensation d'appartenir a une famille qui l'aimait réellement.**

 **Puis il y avais eu ce terrible jour...**

 **Ce jour la, la sœur de « la mère d'adoption » d'Alex avait été sauvagement assassiner et le bébé qu'elle possédait avait disparu.**

 **Fou de rage, le mari de la défunte et meilleur ami du « père adoptif » de la blonde c'était lancé à la recherche des coupable.**

 **Tout cela pour que son corps soit retrouver quelque jours plus tard à la limite du canyon des oublier...**

 **Dès lors, le père adoptif d'Alex, Hayko , n'avait eu de cesse de retrouver les responsables de ces actes odieux. Actes qu'il disait avoir été commis par des non muteurs.**

 **Mais la férocité du tigre lui avait bien vite attiré la haine des non muteur qui vinrent en nombre un soir et se mirent à plusieurs pour abattre le félin qui se bâtit jusqu'au dernier souffle pour protéger sa famille.**

 **Bien sur , quand l'alpha de cette famille tomba, Miwara, sa femme, su que les agresseurs ne s'arrêteraient pas là.**

 _ **Qu'ils comptaient les décimer jusqu'au dernier.**_

 **Alors, poussé par son instinct maternel, elle confia son bébé et son fils aîné à Alex en imposant aux deux enfants de partir le plus loin possible.**

 _ **Avec beaucoup de réticence, les enfants avaient obéis.**_

 **Et quand Alex était revenue avec ses deux « frères » ils n'avaient plus rien : leur maison avait été ravager et le corps de leurs parents gisaient au sol sous formes humaines.**

 **Ce jour là Alex avait décidé de vouer sa vie a protéger ses « frères ».**

 **Cependant, c'était sans compter sur son frère aîné qui, des qu'il eu visiblement appris qui était derrière tout ça, avait foncé hors du territoire muteur pour venger sa famille ce qui...l'avait conduit à la mort.**

 **Ce n'est que quelques jours après que le corps de son « frère » fut enterré qu'Alex découvrit un jeune enfant de 4 ans bouillant de fièvre au bas de sa porte.**

 _ **Autour du coup du garçon pendait un collier avec marquer Tatsuya.**_

 **Elle le ramassa et il ne la quitta plus.**

 **Vu leur différence d'age il commença a la prendre pour sa mère. Et le « petit frère » de sa famille d'adoption étant trop jeune pour se souvenir de ses vrai parents, en fit autant.**

 **C'est ainsi que Alex était devenue la « mère » de Kagami et Himuro.**

 **(Fin du flash back)**

 **une prise légère sur son vêtement tira la blonde de ses pensées la forçant a reporter son attention sur son la personne qui l'avait sollicité...**

 _ **personne dont le visage qui lui était plus que familier**_

 **« izuki ? » s'étonna la blonde avant de remarquer le regard dur et déterminer du jeune muteur oiseaux.**

 **Cependant avant qu'elle n'est eu l'occasion de lui poser la moindre question, le brun lui attrapa les mains avec ferveur et , rivant son regard le plus déterminer sur elle il mit toute ses forces pour déclarer télépathiquement «** _tu n'a pas à te battre toute seule Alex. Je suis la pour toi. On va trouver une solution ensemble._ **»**

 **il fallut quelques minute a Alex pour réaliser ce qu'elle venait d'entendre avant de demander d'une voix blanche : «Izuki... c'est toi qui viens de... »**

 **en guise de réponse le muteur oiseau détourna la tête d'un air honteux.**

 _ **De son coté, la blonde , complètement sous le choc tentais de comprendre et de raisonner ce dont elle venait d'être témoins...**_

 **« c'est...impossible...un muteur qui n'a jamais pris sa forme animal n'est pas censé pouvoir utiliser la télépathie...alors comment... » commença t'elle avant qu'une hypothèse ne se forme dans son esprit et qu'elle ne demande :**

 **\- Izuki ! A tu déjà...**

 **\- …** _Muter ? Oui_

 **\- QUOI ?! Mais comment ? Takao nous en aurais parler ! il...**

 _\- Il ne sait pas._

 **\- Il...**

 _\- j'ai dit il ne sais pas. J'ai fait ma première mutation ...par accident..._

 **\- C'est à dire ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Izuki ?**

 _\- Alex...a tu entendu parler de cas ou...une personnes aurais rêver d'accomplir la cérémonie des éternel et que son cerveau aurai analyser ce rêve comme la réalité … au point que son corps se mette a disposition pour « le serment des éternels » ?_

 **\- Izuki...tu est en train de me dire que tu...**

 _\- mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme et mon esprit ont déjà réagis a mon partenaire prédestiné. Je n'arrive toujours pas a parler si mon alpha n'est pas a mes coté ou alors ça me prends beaucoup de force. Et jusqu'à maintenant jamais ma télépathie n'avait marcher sur qui que se soit..._

 **Sentant le moral du muteur oiseau baisser drastiquement, la louve essaya d'alléger l'atmosphère en demandant d'une voix bienveillante « alors ? Qui est la jolie muteuse oiseau qui a su te pousser à muter? »**

 **Cependant , cette fois Izuki ne répondit pas...**

 _ **La blonde n'eut cependant pas le temps d'interroger d'avantage son nouveau protéger qu'une voix masculine l'interrompit...**_

 **« Alex. Je suis venue entendre ta réponse »**

 **La muteuse louve se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur et lui répondit plutôt froidement :**

 **\- Tu est très ponctuel Tojiro...**

 **\- Tu n'a pas l'air ravie de me voir.**

 **\- Comme si j'avais une raison de l'être...**

 **\- Ne prends pas les choses comme ça veux tu ? Parlons plutôt de notre arrangement... accepte tu de me céder Taiga pour ma fille ou...**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- HEIN ?!**

 **\- J'ai dis non Tojiro. Ces enfants ...Taiga et Tatsuya, même si nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang... ce sont mes petits... Et une mère digne de ce titre ne vends pas un de ses enfant comme un vulgaire outil de reproduction . Même si ce dans le but de sauver son deuxième fils.**

 **\- Alors tu choisis abandonner Himuro à son sort ? Ou va tu t'offrir à Tenrô?**

 **\- Ni l'un ni l'autre.**

 **\- J'ai peur de ne pas saisir...**

 **\- C'est pourtant simple...**

 **Prenant un air mortellement sérieux la louve déclara : « Je vais prendre part à la soit les risque que je prends en sachant que Tenrô et sa meute seront là. Et puis de toute façon... »**

 **Elle suspendit sa phrase et lança un regard doux a Izuki avant de dire avec conviction « je ne me bat pas seule. »**

 **Cette réplique laissa le chef des muteur fauve comme deux rond de flanc , totalement perdu devant la complicité qui semblait unir la blonde et le jeune muteur oiseau.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Takao était totalement perdu devant la complicité qui semblait unir les deux muteurs de Midorima**

 **La raison de son trouble était qu'une fois qu'Imayoshi avait déposer Midorima à la charge d'un homme répondant au nom de Kimura, le grand brun était parti rejoindre Hyuga . Puis, les deux muteurs avait pris leurs formes animale respectives afin de s'envoler dans un nid au sommet d'un grand arbre , dans le quel les deux muteurs se nettoyaient mutuellement les plumes.**

 **Or, ce genre de comportement était une chose très intime : dans une famille de muteur oiseau normal, la mère pouvait flatter de son bec les plume de son oisillon pour le réconforter , le rassurer ou le féliciter.**

 _ **Mais ce genre d'attitude s'arrêtait dès que le jeune muteur oiseau attentais les sept ou huit ans...**_

 **Autre cas, quand deux muteurs oiseaux avait communier lors de la parade des éternel et s'installaient ensemble, il arrivait (de ce que takao avait entendu dire) que , quand les deux partenaire se retrouvaient seuls, ils aient des moment de tendresse assez innocente.**

 **Ce qui ressemblait bien à ce que le jeune faucon apercevait en ce moment.**

 _ **Pourtant, Takao n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée qui le gênait pour il ne savait quelle raison...**_

 **« perturbé ? » lui demanda une voix masculine, sortant ainsi l'adolescent de ses pensées.**

 **Se retournant , Takao posa son regard sur la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole et reconnus son interlocuteur :**

 **\- Tu est...**

 **\- Taisuke Otsubo. Tu peu m'appeler Otsubo. Je suis le gardien de la volière. Et un muteur, tout comme toi.**

 **\- Alors mon pressentiment était juste...**

 **\- ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir...**

 **Jetant un regard mauvais au gardien, Takao répondit sèchement : « C'est sur qu'être emprisonner chez un ennemis sans pouvoir muter et garder par des membre de mon propre peuple qui ont trahis leur espèce devrais me ravir ! »**

 **Otsubo ne pris pas mal la remarque et se contenta de soupirer avant de répondre :**

 **\- tu n'a pas idée a quel point tu est loin de la vérité à leurs sujet... que ce soit sur Imayoshi et Hyuga ou sur notre prince, le seigneur Midorima.**

 **\- Alors peut être pourrais tu m'éclairer ?!**

 **\- Pourquoi pas … que veut tu savoir ?**

 **Takao désigna d'un signe de tête le nid ou Hyuga et Imayoshi entretenait toujours mutuellement leur plumage avant de demander :**

 **\- Sont ils...**

 **\- Appareillés ? Non. De ce que j'ai entendu dire par Imayoshi, Hyuga a déjà été appareillé à quelqu'un.**

 **\- Alors comment peuvent ils s'effleurer les plumes comme ça ?! C'est...**

 **\- Ils sont frères.**

 **\- Hein ?!**

 **\- Pas par le sang hein ! Juste...Ils étaient apparemment amis d'enfance et de ce que je sais, ils ont tout les deux pratiquer « l'épuration du nid » .**

 **\- Tu veux dire qu'ils...**

 **\- ...Ont tués leur frères respectifs. conformément aux lois du clan des oiseaux sur la politique de l'enfant unique. Après ça la culpabilité de leurs acte et le dégoût pour leur peuple les a pousser à fuir leur clan. Depuis, il ont toujours veiller l'un sur l'autre comme deux frères le ferais. Une façon probablement, de compenser les vies qu'ils ont ôtés : la culpabilité les as fait devenirs le frère l un de l'autre.**

 **Takao resta interdit un moment devant une telle révélation.**

 _ **Il était vraiment loin de s'imaginer qu'un tel passé unissait les deux soldat de Midorima.**_

 **Puis, après un moment de silence gêné le faucon osa demander :**

 **\- Ok , il sont très pourquoi obéissent ils à ce prince ? Et toi aussi ? Je veux dire...vous êtes des muteurs et vous êtes dévouer corps et âme à un ennemis de notre peuple ?**

 **\- A ce sujet... je suis entrer au service de Midorima après Imayoshi et Hyuga donc je ne peu pas vraiment te donner leur raison.**

 **\- Et pour toi ? Quelle est la raison ?**

 **\- Je lui dois la vie de Kimura et la mienne.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **Avant de répondre, Otsubo sembla perdre son regard dans le lointain avant d'expliquer :**

 **« comme toi, je suis un muteur oiseau. Ma mère et mon père m'ont élever dans le respect des ancien et du travail bien fait. Ils vendaient des vêtements confectionner dans l'art de tissage muteur et je leur était reconnaissant de tout ce qu'ils faisaient pour moi. Vraiment. Seulement... »**

 **il s'interrompit, paraissant chercher ses mots avant de reprendre :**

 **\- Seulement, bien que je sache tout les effort qu'ils mettaient en œuvre pour me garantir une bonne vie, je ne voulais pas suivre le même chemin qu'eux. Moi ce que je voulais c'était devenir un guerrier. Alors j'ai commencer à m'entraîner pour passer le test de garde royal... C'est là que je les ais rencontré...**

 **\- Qui ça ?**

 **\- Les jumeaux prodige...**

 **\- de qui s'agit il ?**

 **\- À l'époque, les deux plus jeune et talentueux combattant de l'histoire a être promu garde royal. Le plus vieux des deux est devenu mon objectif de progression, mon rival indirect que je m'était jurer de dépasser.**

 **\- quelque chose à mal tourné je présume ?**

 **\- En effet.**

 **Se massant l'arrière du crane ôstubo continua :**

 **Les parents de Kimura étaient des humains qui évitaient le plus possible les muteur. Quand ma mère est morte d'une maladie que la mère de kimura avait refuser de soigner, mon père est entrer dans une rage folle et à tenter de tuer la mère et le père de kimura. Mon père à été arrêter et exécuter pour ça. Par la suite je me suis retrouver tout seul et je n'ai eu de cesse de m'entraîner avec acharnement pour évacuer ma haine. »**

 **Ne voyant pas le rapport que ça avait avec Midorima Takao se permis d'intervenir :**

 **\- Que c'est il passé ?**

 **\- J'ai rencontré Kimura...**

 **devant l'air d'incompréhension du faucon, Otsubô développa :**

 **« Kimura m'a trouver alors que je m'étais entraîner avec tellement de rage que j'étais en sang . Il aurais pu faire n'importe quoi, me rabaisser, me dénoncer, m'accuser de je ne sais quel crime...Mais au lieux de ça, il m'a soigner. Il m'a dit qu'il avait choisis de partir de chez lui car il ne pardonnait pas à ses parents d'avoir détruits ma vie. Il m'a proposer de m'aider pour mes entraînements. J'ai accepter, on à sympathisé, il a finis par habiter avec moi. Environ deux ans après ça, il y as eu un tournois. Les deux meilleurs combattant pourrais entrer au service de la famille royale . Kimura et moi avons pris part au tournoi. »**

 **Sentant venir la question de Takao, le brun ne perdit pas de temps pour continuer :**

 **\- On savais que les princes seraient sûrement tous là... cependant nous n'avions pas anticipé que la plus influente personne du royaume serait aussi au tournois en tant que spectateur.**

 **\- Et qui est cette personne ?**

 **\- Le régent. Ideki Akashi.**

 **\- Le père du prince Akashi ?**

 **\- Non. Un des frère de l'ancien roi Masaomi Akashi. Il est le fils de Shindio Akashi et de son épouse de saphirastirythe. Contrairement à Masaomi qui était le fils de Shindio et de la reine légitime de l'époque Akira Momoi.**

 **\- Je vois. Enfin … je crois... donc, pourquoi l'oncle d'Akashi était il un problème ? Qu'a t'il fait ?**

 **Serrant les poings , Otsubô répondit :**

 **\- les affrontements, s'étaient bien passer...Kimura et moi on étaient arriver aux demi finale. Kimura avait gagner plein de match y compris celui contre Yuya. L'un des jumeaux prodiges. Moi , j'avais fait le même parcours mais j'avais combatu contre Kiyoshi Miayaji. L'aîné des jumeaux... je l'ai battu.**

 **\- Cela veux dire que tu avais gagner le droit d'aller en finale et que tu avais battu ton rival. Tu devait être content non?**

 **\- Ça oui. Mais visiblement , je l'était trop...**

 **\- Que veut tu dire ?**

 **\- Sous l'effet de l'émotion j'ai ...Muter. Et autant dire que ça n'a pas plus...**

 **\- que veux tu dire ?**

 **\- Le régent a vu comme un affront que je gagne le tournoi alors il a ordonner a Kimura de me mettre a mort en échange de quoi il serait déclarer gagnant du tournois**

 **\- je suppose que Kimura as refusé...**

 **à ce stade, Otubo lâcha un soupir avant de répondre avec un sourire triste :**

 **« en effet, il a refuser. Par conséquent on à été condamné a mort tout les deux. Kimura pour insubordination et moi...pour être un muteur... Cependant, le tournoi avait lieux à Emeaudestirythe et, par conséquent, l'autorité du prince Midorima dépassait l'ordre du régent. C'est pourquoi il à ordonné aux gardes d'emmener Kimura et moi hors de vue de la foule pour que nous soyons exécutés . »**

 **« dans ce cas, comment est tu rester en vie ? » demanda Takao avec entonnement**

 **à ça, Otsubô répondit avec calme :**

 **\- Il nous a tué. Du moins... aux yeux du monde...**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Il nous à emmener dans la volière. Ce n'était alors qu'un terrain en friche à l'époque... et là il nous à dit « à compter de cet instant, vous êtes mort tout les deux ». il nous à offert des vêtement propre en nous expliquant que nous habiterions ici désormais. Il nous à aussi préciser que nous ne serions assignée a résidence afin que le régent ne découvre pas que nous étions encore en vie.**

 **\- A ce sujet, comment a t'il pu prouver que vous étiez mort au régent si...**

 **\- il y avait 2 criminel dans les prison qui avait été condamner a mort pour avoir abuser de petites filles . Ces hommes avaient le même gabarit que Kimura et moi. Midorima leur a fait mettre nos vêtements,les à exécuter et à brûler leur corps afin qu'on ne puisse pas les identifier et ainsi, découvrir la supercherie. C'est pourquoi je le respecte , lui obéis et n'hésiterais pas à tuer ou être tuer pour le protéger. Midorima à sauver la vie de mon meilleur ami et la mienne, nous permettant ainsi d'avoir un nouveau départ alors il me semble normale que je voue ma vie à l'aider a réaliser son objectif dans la vie.**

 **\- monter sur le trône ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Alors quoi ?**

 **\- Accomplir la dernière volonté de sa défunte mère lady Shinikâ Midorima.**

 **\- Quelle volonté ?**

 **Affichant un regard triste c'est d'une voix abattue pour répondre :**

 **C'était une femme douce , conciliante et idéaliste malgré sa grande intelligence … elle rêvais d'un royaume dans le quel les muteurs oiseaux et les non muteurs pourraient grandirent sans avoir de méfiance les un envers les autres. Que l'amitié et même... l'amour ? Soit possible entre nos peuple. Elle à souvent plaider auprès de Masaomi Akashi pour que les lois anti muteur soit abandonner. Mais Akashi Masaomi n'avait épouser lady Shinikâ que pour ses connaissance et pour avoir un héritier a Emeraudestirythe : il la trouvait intelligente et attractive mais il n'a jamais réussi a la corrompre ou la soumettre à sa volonté . A part pour la mettre enceinte... Au final, quand elle est morte, notre jeune maître ne s'en ai jamais remis et c'est juré d'accomplir la volonté de sa mère afin qu'elle puisse reposer en paix. »**

 **Sur ces mots, Otsubô se redressa et déclara : « le collier que Midorima t'a mis est un leurre. Il sert uniquement a faire croire au gens que tu est totalement soumis a lui. Soit gentils de ne rien faire qui puisse trahir que tu as ton libre arbitre , cela notre prince dans l'obligation de nous faire t'abattre pour éviter que la vérité soit découverte. Si tu accepte cette règle sache que tu pourra voler autant que tu veux dans cet endroit. Maintenant tu m'excusera , je dois aller vérifier l'état de mon prince »**

 **Ayant lâché ces ultime paroles , Otsubô s'éloigna en laissant Takao totalement chambouler par tout ce qu 'il venait d'apprendre**


	25. Chap 24 : Justice? ou raison?

**Dire qu'il était perturbé aurait été un bien faible mot pour décrire l'état d'esprit actuel de Sakurai.**

 **Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne il avait toujours été au service du prince Aomine .**

 **Et pourtant, ça n'empêchait pas son prince de vouloir lui cacher des choses.**

 _ **Choses que , visiblement il partageait volontiers avec wakamatsu...**_

 **«** _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me laisse t'il toujours à l'écart ? Il ne me fait pas confiance? Ou parce qu'il me considère comme trop faible ?_ **» se demandait t'il en sentant l'incertitude et la tristesse gonfler son cœur.**

 **Il aurait été prêt a tout pour son maître .**

 _ **Mais , malheureusement Aomine ne semblais toujours pas l'avoir réaliser**_

 **«** _Peut être que si je tuais un muteur, le prince Aomine m'accorderais pleinement sa confiance ? Mais..._ **» commença à songer le petit châtain.**

 **Cependant il fut sorti de ses tourments interne par des éclats de voix et des bruit de lutte.**

 **Intriguer, Sakurai se dirigea vers la source de l'agitation.**

 **Et une fois sur place il se figea, scandalisé, par la scène au quelle il assista : trois hommes avaient acculé un jeune garçon et le frappait avec brutalité tout en l'insultant copieusement.**

 **Soudain, l'un des agresseur sortit un couteau et en assena un coup puissant à sa pauvre victime qui laissa échapper un cris de douleur qui fit l'effet d'une gifle au jeune soldat de Saphirastirythe.**

 _ **Poussant de ce fait, le petit châtain à intervenir.**_

 **« Arrêtez ! Laissez le tranquille ! » s'époumona Sakurai avant que d'autres coups ne puisse survenir.**

 _ **Bien sur, par cette action, il avait plus que largement réussi à attirer l'attention des trois agresseurs...**_

 **se retournant vers lui , l'homme qui tenais encore le couteau demanda d'un air mauvais :**

 **\- De quoi tu te mêle demi portion ? C'est pas tes affaires alors rentre chez ta maman, pose une pêche et va te pieuter !**

 **\- Je ne suis pas un enfant ! Je suis aux ordres de maître Aomine Daiki ! Et je ne compte pas laisser trois hommes assassiner quelqu'un en face de moi sans réagir !**

 **\- Assassiner ? Me fait pas rire, on ne fait que corriger un répugnant voleur.**

 **\- Un voleur ?**

 **\- Il s'est introduit dans notre pharmacie et as volé plein de matériel médical.**

 **Ayant entendu ça , le jeune soldat jetât un regard à la pauvre victime et constata que, effectivement, il plaquait avec ferveur contre lui un kit médical comme si sa vie en dépendait.**

 **Cependant, son bon sens pris le dessus et il reporta son attention sur l'homme au couteau et déclara avec détermination :**

 **\- quand bien même il s'agirait bien d'un voleur on ne peu pas le condamner sans jugement.**

 **\- Nous l'avons choppé en flagrant délit !**

 **\- Désolé, mais ce n'est pas votre rôle de rendre la justice ici. De plus, tenter de tuer une personne pour un vol a l'étalage est complètement ridicule ! Maintenant écartez vous ou je vous fait tout les trois jeter en cellule !**

 **\- Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien voir ça...**

 **Après avoir prononcer ces mots l'homme au couteau c'était élancer vers Sakurai, arme en main.**

 **La dernière chose dont se rappela le châtain fut d'avoir sentis la lame du couteau s'enfoncer dans son flanc.**

 _ **Puis, plus rien...**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **plus rien.**_

 **Rien n'aurais pu dire a qui était dédier la tombe face à la quelle il se tenais : il n'y avait ni nom, ni plaque, ni gravure, ni portais...**

 _ **juste un tas de petit galet noir strié de gris totalement ordinaire...**_

 **« idiot... » murmura t'il faiblement en resserrant sa prise sur une rose noire qu'il avait apporté.**

 **laissant, par ce geste, les épines de la fleur meurtrir sa peau blême.**

 **Cependant, il n'y prêta pas attention et se contenta de passer sa main ensanglanté sur la tombe avant de déclarer : « si il existe réellement un monde ou les âmes peuvent veiller sur les vivants tu dois être sacrément écœurer pas vrais ? »**

 _ **son poing se crispa à s'en faire pâlir les jointure tendis qu'il poursuivait …**_

 **« si tu t'était contenter de faire ce qu'on attendais de toi... mais tu ne pouvais pas, pas vrai ?! Il a fallut que tu donne ta vie ...et tout ça pour quoi ?! Pour sauver le fils d'un roi qui n'a jamais reconnu ta valeur et une putain de nana qui, ne devait même pas connaître ton nom ! Et nous tu y avais pensé ?! Crétin ! Mère m'a abandonner car je lui faisait trop penser penser à moi... »**

 **sa voix faiblis et il murmura : « et moi j'ai passer ma vie a chercher pourquoi tu avait voulue que ma mère me garde puisque, visiblement tu voyaient plus d'intérêt a donner de l'attention à ce minable de prince muet...»**

 _ **soudain, son amertume laissa place a sa rage et il éclata...**_

 **« MERDE ! Tu avais déjà une famille ! Un fils ! On ne te suffisait pas ?! JE ne te suffisait pas ?! Tu nous as quitter lâchement en mourant comme un con ! Tu nous as laisser seul ! Tu m'a laisser seul ! Et tu t'attendais a quoi ?! A ce que je serve loyalement un merdeux qui m'a volé mon père ? A croire en la possibilité de coexister avec ces créatures ?! Après que ce soit l'un d'eux qui t'est ôté la vie ?! Va chier ! Je pisse sur ta dernière volonté ! Le jour ou le prince Kuroko mourra j'irais danser sur sa tombe ! Quand aux muteurs, j'en décimerais le plus possible jusqu'à mon dernier souffle de vie ! »**

 **se reprenant, il balança d'un geste négligent la rose noir maculé de sang au pied de là tombe avant de murmurer : « il n'existe qu'un seul muteur qui soit digne d'être en vie et c'est... »**

 **« Makoto. »**

 **l'interpellé se retourna et avisa la chevelure grise de son interlocuteur qui le toisait a bonne distance et demanda curieux :**

 **\- Haizaki ? Qu'es ce que tu fiche là ?**

 **\- Tu était toujours pas dans ton état normal après ce que je t'es fait donc j'ai penser que tu serai aller ici.**

 **\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Que veux tu ?**

 **\- M'assurer que tu ne faiblisse pas.**

 **\- Pour qui tu me prend idiot ? Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile et tu le sais.**

 **\- Je sais. Je veux juste dire...rahh laisse tomber...**

 **\- t'es aussi indécis qu'une pucelle mon pauvre.**

 **\- Tu veux vraiment me provoquer makoto ? Parce que niveau indécision tu te pose là.**

 **\- C'est a dire ?**

 **\- Tu sais de quoi je parle. Tu as des hommes qui te sont fidèles. Tu as des moyens et du malgré tout ça tu...**

 **\- la ferme !**

 **Empoignant fermement l'adolescent au cheveux gris, le brun déclara avec colère : « tu crois être en droit de me dicter mes actions ?! Sans moi tu serai mort ou bien tu souhaiterais l'être ! »**

 **Se dégagent d'un mouvent sec, c'est sans faiblir que les yeux de l'adolescent au cheveux gris croisèrent le regard colérique du « prince bâtard » et répondis d'un air sévère :**

 **"tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?! Je ne prétend pas décider de ta vie abrutit ! Je suis de ton coté depuis notre première rencontre ! Mais ça m'insupporte de voir que ta volonté vaciller dès qu'il s'agit d'un putain de gosse et du souvenir du salopard qui t'a abandonner ! Tu est … tu est une pourriture envers tes opposant ! Un redoutable combattant et ...tu n'est pas un foutu bêta ! Alors merde ! Ressaisi toi Makoto ! »**

 **Ayant lâcher ces mots, c'est sans prévenir que le serviteur plaqua son maître contre le mur le plus proche et déclara d'un air menaçant : « tu ne m'a pas choisi Makoto. Je l'es fait. Je ne suis l'esclave de rien ni personne. Toi oui. Maintenant prouve moi que tu est toujours le même ! Prouve moi que tu est toujours le gamin qui m'a sauver cette nuit là ! »**

 **sur ses mots, le gris fondit sur la nuque de son maître et y planta avidement et sauvagement ses dents.**

 **Makoto pour sa part, réprima un frisson.**

 _ **Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi mais la douleur provoquer par Haizaki déclenchait toujours chez lui une sensation grisante sur la quelle il ne savait pas placer un nom...**_

 **Sentant cette étrange chose qui s'insinuait en lui , (comme souvent quand Haizaki tombais un peu le masque) Makoto laissa faire son serviteur.**

 **Mais ces pensées dérivèrent malgré lui vers les paroles d'Haizaki.**

 _ **Et, par conséquent, à leur première rencontre...**_

 **(** **flash back** **)**

 **Makoto n'était qu'un tout petit garçon de 7 ans quand son père était mort tué par un muteur, en voulant protéger lady Kuroko et le tout jeune Kuroko Tetsuya (alors agé de 4 ans).**

 **Pour une obscure raison, la famille royale avait refuser d'enterrer Gendo Hanamya mis a part un militaire dont le nom échappait a Makoto mais dont il savait que le surnom était âme d'or...**

 **Makoto avait tout perdu très vite : dans un premier temps, son père était mort puis, sa mère l'avait abandonner en disant quel refusait de garder avec elle un enfant même pas capable de garder son père à la maison.**

 **Suite a cela, Makoto avait passer plusieurs jour a la rue sans vraiment savoir comment survivre seul .**

 **Puis le régent était apparu dans sa vie...**

 **Le régent l'avait emmener au palais de Mineralis et déclarer publiquement adopter Makoto.**

 **Mais dès que l'adoption avait été officialisée, la première chose qu'avait fait le régent avait été de couper le jeune orphelin de tout contact humain en le séquestrant dans une chambre du palais. Les seul fois ou la porte était ouverte était quand les domestique, aux quels on avait interdit d'adresser la parole à Makoto, venaient apporter les repas au brun.**

 **Et puis , un jours alors qu'il avait 12 ans, Makoto avait réussi à s'échapper du palais.**

 **Cependant, il avait vite été repéré.**

 **Et c'est en essayant de semer ses poursuivant que le brun l'avait découvert.**

 **Un garçon.**

 **Il devait avoir son âge, avait des cheveux gris.**

 _ **Haizaki shougo.**_

 **Le garçon respirait avec difficulté et était maculer de sang et pourtant il le regardait sans détourner les yeux, défiant même Makoto du regard.**

 **Sur le moment Makoto n'avait pas compris (** et , encore aujourd'hui, il ne comprenait toujours pas **) mais devant le regard plein de défis d'Haizaki qui semblait lui dire « vas y, tue moi. Si tu le peux... » le brun c'était pris à sourire avec sincérité.**

 **Cependant, son sourire n'avait duré qu'un temps car les gardes lancés à sa recherche ainsi que d'autres , lancer à la recherche d'Haizaki étaient arriver et avaient séparé les deux enfants.**

 **Cependant, quand Makoto avait entendu qu'Haizaki allait être « offert au régent pour servir d'animal de foire » le brun avait sentit une rage sans nom l'envahir et , d'un geste vif, avait saisi l'arme de l'homme qui le retenais afin de l'envoyer se planter entre les deux yeux de l'homme qui retenais le garçon aux cheveux gris.**

 **Quand il c'était rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait, Makoto c'était surpris à n'avoir ressenti aucune peur ou culpabilité d'avoir tué un homme.**

 **Alors que parallèlement , un énorme nœud d'angoisse c'était formé en lui en voyant les gardes le séparer d'Haizaki.**

 **Les personnes qui avaient trouver les deux enfant par la suite était la patrouille royal. Mener par un certain Kiyoshi Tenko.**

 **L'homme avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas séparer les deux enfants et les avaient amener au palais.**

 **Une fois au palais, le régents avait révélé à Makoto la vrai nature d'Haizaki (** chose que le brun avait compris de lui même au premier coup d'œil **) et avait imposer a Makoto , s'il souhaitait réellement garder le gris en vie, que celui devienne son esclave.**

 **Alors Makoto avait accepter.**

 **Au yeux du monde en tout cas.**

 **Car , si, officiellement, Haizaki était le serviteur et l'esclave (sexuel) de Makoto. Officieusement, il n'en était rien.**

 **Makoto ne brutalisait pas Haizaki gratuitement, ne l'avait jamais forcer a avoir un rapport sexuel avec lui et ne l'avait jamais jugé sur son appartenance raciale.**

 **Bien sur, le brun n'était pas un enfant de cœur et il n'était pas rare que les deux jeunes gens en vienne a se battre entre eux.**

 **Mais quand cela arrivait, ce n'était jamais de façon sérieuse.**

 _ **C'était plus un genre de jeu pour eux. De challenge.**_

 **C'est sans doute parce que Haizaki avait été le premier à le traiter comme un humain depuis la mort de son père que Makoto avait , inconsciemment, décider d'en faire autant au point d'oublier la différence majeur entre eux deux...**

 **(** fin du flash back **)**

 **Ce fut néanmoins la différence majeur qu'il existait entre eux qui rappela Makoto à la réalité quand, il sentit la dentition de son serviteur contre sa peau se changer en quelque chose de plus long et plus pointu.**

 _ **Puis il vit les oreilles d'Haizaki changer d'apparence derrière ces cheveux gris...**_

 **Réalisant ce qui se passait , Makoto repoussa son acolyte avec véhémence avant de se mettre a le sermonner : « Shougo ! Crétin ! Reprend toi ! tu est passé en forme semi animal ! »**

 **se décollant de son maître, le jeune homme au cheveux gris repris sa forme totalement humaine et déclara d'un air joueur :**

 **\- depuis quand ça te gène ?**

 **\- Que ça me gène ou pas n'est pas le souci ! On est dans un lieu public ici ! Si on nous surprend dans cet état avec toi sous cette forme le régent te fera exécuter sans aucune forme de procès !**

 **\- Voyez vous ça... le grand Makoto Hanamya s'inquiète pour un esclave comme moi ?**

 **\- Ta gueule et arête de délirer. Tu est juste un pion plus utile que les autre sur mon échiquier. Rien d'autre.**

 **\- Je l'espère bien. Car je ne coucherais plus avec toi si ça te rend aussi faible et sentimental que le prince Kise. D'ailleurs à ce sujet...**

 **\- Je sais, je sais... t'en fait pas notre engagement tien toujours : quand j'aurais atteins notre objectif, tu aura carte blanche pour te venger de lui et lui infliger le centuple de ce que tu as endurer.**

 **\- Heureux de l'entendre. Maintenant dis moi Makoto...**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Pourquoi moi ?**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Pourquoi je suis le seul mec avec qui tu couche ? Je vois bien que tu n'accorde que peu de réel intérêt aux femmes. Au point de les partager avec moi quand tu en ramène une . Mais pour ce qui est des hommes... je veux dire, rien qu'avec Seto qui semble prêt a me tuer dès qu'il nous surprend a avoir le moindre contacte et Hara qui vendrais littéralement son corps et son âme a n'importe qui pour avoir ne serait ce qu'un centième de seconde pour toucher ton corps tu as déjà de quoi faire. Alors pourquoi moi ?**

 **\- Tu conviens mieux. C'est tout.**

 **\- Je … conviens mieux ? En quoi ? En quoi quelqu'un comme moi conviendrai mieux qu'un...**

 **\- ta race n'a aucune valeur la dedans . Avec toi c'est plus fun. C'est tout.**

 **\- Batard...**

 **\- c'est ce qu'on dit... Allez, amène toi j'ai quelques projet à t'exposer... Et avant que tu te chauffe, c'est le genre de projet qui ne nécessite pas de lit ou de retirer tes fringue. Tu t'en remettra ?**

 **Affichant un air amusé, c'est d'une voix assurée que le gris répondit « je pense que j'y survivrais »**


	26. Chap 25 : le voleur et le soldat

**Sakurai ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait survécu.**

 **Son dernier souvenir était celui de la lame qui avait transpercer sa peau puis plus rien.**

 **Comme si, pendant un très court laps de temps, son esprit c'était mis en mode « off »**

 **et maintenant qu'il avait pleinement repris conscience de tout ce qui l'entourais, il découvrait avec stupeur qu'il était maculé de sang et que ses opposants avaient pris la fuite.**

 **Oubliant un bref moment sa propre blessure, il se précipita vers la pauvre victime pour la quelle il avait tenu tête au trio de brute.**

 _ **Il nota immédiatement le souffle erratique ainsi que le regard paniquer du pauvre garçon et chercha à s'enquérir de son état.**_

 **« eh, ça va aller ? Tu peu encore bouger ? » demanda t'il avec empressement en s'agenouillant a ses cotés.**

 _ **Tout ça pour voir le « voleur » paniquer encore plus...**_

 **« s'il vous plais, me tuez pas ! Je voulais juste aider mon frère ! Me tuez pas s'il vous plais ! »**

 **devant cette silhouette tremblante et se regard suppliant et terrifié , Sakurai se senti rongé par la culpabilité et rétorqua avec maladresse :**

 **\- Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! Désolé, je m'excuse... pardon, je veux dire … je te demande pardon de t'avoir fait peur ! S'il te plais pardonne moi !**

 **\- Tu... Tu ne vas pas me tuer alors ?**

 **Redressant la tête, c'est d'un air surpris que sakurai répondit :**

 **\- Bien sur que non, pourquoi je ferais ça ?**

 **\- Tu as salement amocher le type qui nous as blesser et mis en fuite les autres alors...**

 **\- Attends...Moi ? J'ai mis ces type en fuite ?**

 **\- Oui. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Et maintenant ? Tu vas faire quoi ?**

 **\- Déjà , j'ai besoin de soin. Et toi aussi. Donc on va avoir besoin du contenu de ce sac...**

 **\- NON !**

 **Pris par surprise devant le cris paniquer de son vis a vis, sakurai retomba en arrière avant de demander, légèrement désarçonné :**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin de soin autant que moi et ce larcin pourrait...**

 **\- Mon grand frère en à besoin ! Si je ne livre pas ça à temps, il risque de mourir !**

 **\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu as volé dans cette pharmacie ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement acheter le traitements comme tout le monde ?**

 **\- Je ...On ne pouvais pas...**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- ….**

 **\- Bon écoute,heu...C'est quoi ton nom ?**

 **\- Furihata. Fuhirata kouki.**

 **\- Moi c'est Sakurai. Encore désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Écoute Furihata voilà ce qu'on va faire, je vais nous soigner avec ce que tu as pris à la pharmacie. Puis, tu viendra avec moi pour que je te donne de quoi soigner ton frère. Ça te va ?**

 **\- Oui mais...pourquoi feriez vous ça ?**

 **\- Eh bien... je sais que voler est mal et je n'encourage pas ça. D'un autre coté... tu fait ça pour sauver une personne que tu aime alors on peu dire que tu as fait une erreur de parcours sans avoir de mauvaises intentions. Et puis... j'ai un grand frère aussi . Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Et je sais que serais capable de faire les mêmes erreurs s'il était en danger.**

 **\- Alors vous n'allez pas...**

 **\- Te jeter en prison ? Non . Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Maintenant enlèves ton haut . Je vais te soigner tout ça avant que ça s'infecte.**

 **\- Heu...Ok...**

 **Sur ces mot, le jeune voleur fit ce que le soldat lui avait demander. Non sans rougir à l'idée d'exposer sa peau à la vu d'un parfait inconnu.**

 **De son coté, Sakurai n'en menais pas large non plus : ces mains tremblaient dès qu'il s'approchait un peu trop de l'épiderme de Furihata et son cœur tambourinais encore plus fort que d'ordinaire sous l'effet du stress.**

 _ **Ça , et l'inexplicable hausse de température de son organisme qui prenait place des qu'il croisait le regard du jeune voleur...**_

 **Une fois Furihata soigné, Sakurai fut surpris de voir le craintif petit voleur se proposer de lui même pour pour panser sa blessure.**

 _ **Pris au dépourvu Sakurai avait accepter en s'excusant jusqu'à ce qu'un détail n'attire son attention...**_

 **«Tu...tu te parfume ? » demanda le jeune soldat intrigué par l'étrange mais très agréable odeur qui lui rappelais les fragrance du blé et du miel.**

 **Surpris par la question, c'est en rougissant que furihata répondit :**

 **\- n-non...je...Je ne parfume pas ! C'est... je...je ne sent rien en particulier !**

 **\- Je t'assure que si. ça..ça sent bon... vraiment...très...bon**

 **\- heu...Sakurai ?**

 **Devant l'inconfort qu'il sentait dans la voix de Furihata, Sakurai réalisa que, sans même l'avoir remarquer il était rentrer dans l'espace personnel du jeune voleur et était à quelques centimètre du visage de son vis a vis.**

 _ **Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour Sakurai qui se recula d'un geste brusque comme si on l'avait piquer.**_

 **« Whoa ! non mais qu'es ce qu'il m'a pris ? Oh furihata je suis désolé ! Je te demande me pardonner ! Je … je … je n'était pas moi même et... » tenta t'il vainement de se justifier , ne sachant plus ou se mettre.**

 **Fort heureusement, bien avant qu'il ne puisse songer à s'enterrer vivant pour cacher sa honte, il eu la stupeur de sentir le contact d'une main sur son épaule.**

 **Relevant les yeux, il trouva furihata qui lui adressa un regard amicale avant de lui dire, sans agressivité :**

 **\- C'est rien Sakurai... ça peu arriver à n'importe le quel d'entre nous de...**

 **\- Non ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai...**

 **\- L'ami de mon frère m'a expliquer que c'est instinct qui...**

 **\- Instinct ? Quel instinct ?!**

 **\- Bah tu sais ...ton instinct de...minute...tu veux dire que tu...**

 **\- Que « je... » quoi ?**

 **\- Oh...alors tu...**

 **\- je quoi ?!**

 **\- N-non rien ! J'ai du me tromper ! C'était stupide ! Oublie... maintenant si ça ne t'embête pas, j'aimerais vraiment que tu me donne de quoi soigner mon frère...**

 **\- Euh ...oui ! Encore désolé...**

 **\- C'est oublier. Allons y, ok ? Je ne peu pas me payer le luxe de faire attendre mon frère.**

 **\- Bien sur...désolé ! Suis moi...**

 **Opinant du chef , Furihata s'exécuta et suivis Sakurai en direction d'une résidence situé a quelques rues de là.**

 _ **Il ne leur fallut que 10 minutes pour arriver a destination.**_

 **Une fois sur place, Sakurai ouvrit la porte et invita cordialement son vis a vis à rentrer :**

 **\- Fait comme chez toi . Je vais voir ce que je peu trouver. De quoi souffre ton frère au juste ?**

 **\- Il a beaucoup de fièvre. Plus de 42. Elle le fait délirer.**

 **\- C'est énorme comme température ! Comment il …**

 **\- Il à voulu défendre son...ami d'enfance … et a pris un coup de … dague a sa place...**

 **\- Du poison sur la dague ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Alors c'est sûrement que la blessure c'est infecter très vite...Désolé de la question mais...ton frère et toi vivez dans un quartier insalubre ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Bon... Je pense que ton silence est un aveux de ta part... Attend moi ici je vais te composer un pack complet pour rétablir ton frère.**

 **\- Merci...**

 **\- C'est normal.**

 **Sur ces mots, le jeune soldat s'éloigna** ** _._**

 **Quand il revint, il était chargé de ce qui devait être le pack médical plus une autre boite recouvert de tissu qui attira l'attention du jeune voleur :**

 **\- Sakurai ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- C'est quoi le deuxième sac ?**

 **\- De la nourriture. Ton frère aura besoin de vrais repas pour combattre l'infection et toi, pour totalement récupérer des coups infliger par ces brutes.**

 **\- c'est vraiment...je ne sais pas quoi dire...**

 **\- il n'y a rien à dire. Promet moi juste de ne plus t'abaisser à voler pour survivre. Je n'est pas envie de devoir te mettre en prison pour ça. Si tu as un souci à l'avenir, viens me voir ici ok ?**

 **\- Promis. je...**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Non,rien... je vais devoir y aller. Merci encore pour tout.**

 **« ce...ce n'est rien...enfin... désolé ! Je ne voulais pas dire que tu n'est rien ! Je veux dire...c'est la normalité de... désolé ! Le devoir, des soldat de cette ville, d'aider le peuple de saphirastirythe et... » Commença à balbutier Sakurai avant de sentir une très légère pression sur sa joue.**

 **Cependant, d'ici a ce qu'il comprenne ce qu'il venait de se passer, Sakurai vit Furihata s'enfuir avec sous le bras , le pack de vivre et de médicament.**

 _ **Et emportant sur les lèvres, le premier baiser (bien que innocent et très chaste) qu'il avait volé au jeune soldat.**_

 **Quand enfin, le cerveau du petit châtain eut finit d'analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer, il sentit ses force abandonner et, paradoxalement, l'envie de courir après le jeune voleur naître en lui sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison.**

 **Quand finalement, ses jambes l'abandonnèrent, Sakurai se laissa choir dans le sofa le plus proche avant d'être pris d'une sorte de crise inexpliquée de suffocation. Ses main se crispèrent sur la banquette du meuble avec tellement de force que les doigt du jeune soldat déchirèrent l'étoffe avant que, sous l'effet du stress infliger par la crise, il ne tombe inconscient.**


End file.
